


Hell hath no Fury like a Fury

by Lokissiren



Series: My Multiple realities [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Feels, Warning much angst, bestie bucky, but much love, fury has a kick ass daughter, hydra is a bitch, hyrda is a cock block, if you truely love steve and don't want to see his feelings hurt don't read, it will be smutty smut, lots of fluff, smut at some point, somewhere in the marvel timeline, steve flounders a lot, xmen cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 52,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokissiren/pseuds/Lokissiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So tags give a lot away but gist of it is Fury has an adopted daughter he's been raising she secretly works at Avengers tower not that Tony knows. She and Steve run into each other and we get a slow burn with hydra interferance. I try to make my tags true so while there is no smut yet there will be but dear lordy there is angst and steve goes through a lot. Like read my other fic first because if you can't handle what i put loki through steve is much worse. I love steve but it makes for good writing or so i hope. please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret mission

“Rogers,” Fury called getting his attention away from the punching bag.  
“Something up?” he asked unwrapping his hands.  
“I need a favor,” Fury elaborated and his brow furrowed, “A friend of mine is in a particular situation that could use your skills.”  
“A friend,” Steve frowned suspiciously, “This a Shield mission?”  
“No,” Fury replied, “A personal favor. I want this off books, as little outside involvement as possible. This friend values their privacy.”  
“What’s gone wrong?” Steve nodded crossing his arms.  
Fury swallowed, “Hostage, not sure who’s holding her. Could be hydra or someone we don’t know. We got a trace on her location when she sent an SOS.” He handed Steve a few satellite images of a beat up old building surrounded with chain link fencing and a set of coordinates, “Considering who she is I would rather this not turn into an all-out strike team assault.”  
“Who is she?” Steve frowned and found a recently printed photo of a young red headed girl with a blushing smirk and pretty green eyes. The photo was candid and she wasn’t a uniform making Steve frowned, “She a civilian?”  
“Her name is Valarie Kane,” Fury explained, “She’s close to an agent.”  
“He know?”  
“I would rather not concern anyone until we’re certain it’s something to be worried about,” Fury replied explaining, “It’s probably nothing, some idiots who don’t know how deep down the hole they are.”  
“Small team?”  
“Small as you can manage,” Fury replied, “People you trust.”  
Steve frowned at his tone raising an eyebrow but nodding, “I’ll take Sam and Bucky. We’ll take care of it now.”  
“Thank you,” Fury nodded.  
Steve suited up as he waited for Jarvis to send Bucky and Sam to him. The two came in and Steve explained, “We have a mission. Hostage.”  
“Just us?” Sam raised an eyebrow.  
“Fury wants it small,” Steve shrugged handing him the photo of the girl, “Friend of an agent. He thinks it’s some shmuck who doesn’t know who he’s got.”  
“We know if she’s alive,” Bucky asked as they suited up.  
“She sent the SOS,” Steve nodded, “But Fury didn’t say when. If Fury’s right she probably is.”  
“Am I the only one that thinks it’s weird he didn’t involve the whole team?” Sam asked as they climbed into a jet and he sat down at the controls, “this smells a little funny to me.”  
“Fury’s a funny guy,” Bucky scoffed as they took off, “always telling jokes.”  
“Look I don’t like it either,” Steve sighed handing Sam the coordinates, “I think he’s got something else up his sleeve but we have a civilian out there. We need to get her back.”  
“There’s that white knight,” Bucky scoffed, “You going to sweep her off her feet to safety, hero?”  
“Knock it off,” Steve rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah man,” Sam chimed in, “I mean she is your type: pretty and in danger.”  
“Come on,” Steve sighed, “We’re just doing the mission.”  
They continued to tease him the rest of the ride. Sam parked the jet a little way away from the building out of site. They staked out the building for a short time and Steve counted several heavily armed men. Sam frowned, “that’s some heavy weapons for shmucks.”  
“Yeah I see it,” Steve frowned readying his shield, “Let’s just get this done. I’m going to head around back. Think you can give me a distraction?”  
“Why are we always the wingmen,” Sam chuckled, “Someday I’d like to get the girl.”  
“Shut up,” Steve scoffed taking off getting ready to charge in the back door. It was only guarded by two men. There was an explosion and Steve charged taking only a moment to knock them out. He kicked in the door and frowned, hydra, this was a base. He moved through with care heading straight for where the holding cells were. He met little resistance guessing that most of the soldiers had taken off to deal with Bucky and Sam. He moved down the long rows of cells calling, “Miss Kane? Miss Kane can you hear me?”  
“Down here!” a light voice called and Steve headed in the direction of the voice finding the cell with the red head peeking through the little barred window.  
“Miss Kane?”  
“Fucking stars and stripes,” She scoffed staring at him, “He did get his panties in a bunch.”  
“Expecting someone else,” he chuckled nodding for her to stand back breaking the lock with his shield.  
“Figured he’d send a strike team not bloody Captain America…” she began stepping out of the cell.  
She was cut off with a shout from a guard. Steve covered her curling them both under his shield as the guard shot at them. Steve nodded for her to duck back in the cell ordering, “Stay down.” She nodded and dived back in the cell as he charged back down the row knocking the guy out as two more came down the hall and he took care of them. He ducked hearing two shots fired turning to see Valarie had shot someone sneaking up behind him. He frowned, “I said stay down.”  
“Thank me later cupcake,” she scoffed keeping the pistol in her hand heading the wrong way down the hall.  
“Out is this way,” he called frowning having to follow her, “Miss Kane, we’re here to get you out…”  
“I know,” she smiled pleasantly as though they were in a public park and she didn’t have a gun in her hand, “But they took my purse off me when they grabbed me. I need it back. I saw them go this way, won’t take a second.”  
Steve sighed following her down the empty halls of the compound until they found a locked office. He nodded about to break the lock but Valarie shot it pushing the door open looking around the room. Steve scoffed keeping an eye out, “You always shoot your way out of things?”  
“When I’m allowed to,” she smirked finding her satchel digging through it snarling, “Damn it, one second.”  
She started digging through the desk pulling open drawers and files. He spotted her pocket some files out of the corner of his eye when she thought he wasn’t looking and began to wonder about Fury’s intentions. He sighed, “You’re awfully at ease Miss Kane?”  
“I’m not a spy if that’s what you’re getting at,” she smirked, “Though I sometimes wish I was. Call me Val, you don’t have to be your prim and proper self around me. Hydra’s a bitch but nothing I haven’t heard about before. Fury didn’t send me here. These idiots picked me up on my way to work.”  
“You know why,” Steve ventured.  
“This,” she smiled holding up a thumb drive rummaging again and picking up a phone, “And the backup files on this. Idiots never would have decrypted it, fucking amateurs.”  
She joined Steve only to get tackled out of sight as a set of hydra men in full swat gear jogged past. Steve was on top of her pressed flat against her green eyes to blue and he got up uttering, “Sorry, uh…”  
“Hero and gentleman,” she smirked with a wink, “The rumors are true, I wonder if all of them are.”  
He huffed a smile as she brushed past him and they moved back down the hall working their way up. Sam was right she was his type, here she was in the thick of it and flirting. He sighed stopping himself, she was a mission not a social call. She followed him letting him lead the way but suddenly found themselves cornered. “That way,” Steve ordered nodding down a hall to an emergency staircase.  
“Up or down?”  
“Up,” he called pressing the button on his earpiece, “I’ll get us a ride. Sam we’re coming out hot on the roof.”  
“Gunna need a minute,” he huffed as they climbed quickly.  
They rushed out onto the roof with agents right on their tail but not firing. She must be important, he reasoned, or at least her information was. He followed as she bolted toward the adjacent building calling, “We’re heading toward the side building, get there when you can.”  
“Don’t,” Bucky replied, “Grenade is about to take it down.”  
“Shit,” Steve muttered racing toward her catching her just as she was about to jump and the building exploded. He rolled her under him as they tumbled away from the blast his shield blocking out the debris.  
Bucky’s voice echoed in his ear, “You planning to kiss the girl with that mouth, punk.”  
“Shut up,” he snapped he was going to kill Natasha for telling Bucky about that. He jumped up taking on the agents surrounding them. He tried to defend her but it was getting hairy, he was seriously out numbered. One of them grabbed Valarie dragging her back and he rushed to get to her but she’d decked the soldier coming back to his side. “Stay back,” he nodded keeping them back, “There’s too many up here, Falcon I need you to drop Val with Bucky.”  
“Be back in a second,” he called swooping up past them carrying Valarie with him, “One second miss.”  
He dropped her into Bucky’s waiting arms as he smiled charmingly, “Hello beautiful. Steve I’m poaching this one from you.”  
“Just get her out of here,” she heard him reply faintly from the earpiece in Bucky’s ear  
“That’s if you can handle me soldier,” she smirked at him as he carried her out of the compound back to the jet. He set her down as Steve and Sam landed and they climbed inside taking off.  
Once they were in the air Steve turned to her asking, “What’s a girl like you doing involved with Hydra? What do they want from you?”  
“Steve,” Bucky scoffed, “You could introduce us before you start questioning her.”  
Steve sighed humoring him, “Valarie Kane this is…”  
“Bucky Barnes,” She smiled shaking his hand, “And Sam Wilson.” Everyone frowned and she sighed, “Seriously, metal arm, winged jetpack, and spangley outfit. It’s not hard to piece together. That and my dad works for Shield, I hear stories.”  
“So this wasn’t some accident,” Steve frowned and she smiled at his brooding.  
“No,” she shook her head, “Hydra knew who they were grabbing. I take it you got the short brief and someone pulled some big string since I got fucking Captain America.”  
“That sound like a suggestion,” Bucky smirked at her choice of wording.  
“Sounded like hint,” Sam agreed teasing as he turned back to the controls.  
Steve rolled his eyes nodding, “Fury brought it to me directly didn’t seem to want to worry your father about what happened.”  
“Of course,” she sighed with a huff, “Guess that means I get a write off for being late to work.”  
“What did they want with you,” Steve asked as she sat down on.  
She sighed with a shrug, “because of who my dad is and how useless he is with computers, I get access to important personnel files. That’s what they wanted and they didn’t want to get rid of me until they had things decrypted, which was never going to happen.”  
“Personnel files, that’s all?” Steve raised an eyebrow, “Why not send a strike team? Quick and easy clean up.”  
“Because Fury knows me,” she replied lounging back, “he knows I’m bossy and don’t like to do as I’m told. But he knows I’m a sucker for dashing blonds, can never say no to them.”  
Steve rolled his eyes scoffing as Sam commented to Bucky loud enough for them to hear, “That sounds like a proposition.”  
“Think we should get them a room?” he snickered, “How come we can’t score like that?”  
“Test tube mojo,” Sam replied, “Makes the ladies swoon.”  
“Will you two knock it off,” Steve sighed feeling embarrassed. Yeah, she was pretty and snarky and no stranger to danger meaning she kept cool under pressure. She was just his type of girl but this was a mission not some girl in a bar.  
“There’s nothing wrong with some harmless flirting, Cap,” Bucky called from the copilot’s seat, “She’s just your type too.”  
“I’m sorry about them,” Steve sighed running a hand through his hair, “They’re just…”  
“Relax, Cap,” she smiled, “I’ve spent time around soldiers. I know what they’re like, it’s harmless jokes. Thanks for saving the day.”  
“Well,” he shrugged leaning on the wall, “Couldn’t leave a girl like you in a place like that.”  
“And they say Chivalry is dead,” she smirked, “Thanks for humoring my detour.”  
“Looked important,” he smirked, “Do I get to know or am I going to have to confiscate your bag?”  
“I’ll show you when we get back,” she nodded, “It’s just some things I heard them talking about I thought Fury should know about. It’s probably nothing.”  
“I’m going to hold you to that,” he nodded.  
“Sir, yes, sir,” She winked giving a fake salute.  
Fury was waiting on the near empty floor of Avengers Tower as they landed. Valarie bounded off the plane jumping at Fury wrapping her arms around his neck calling cheerfully, “Daddy!”  
Steve, Bucky, and Sam stared surprised as Fury hugged her back smiling, “Hey sweetheart! You okay? I got your signal…”  
“I’m fine,” she smiled as he set her down, “But it was Hydra. We should talk inside.”  
He nodded, “We’ll be up in a minute, get yourself something to eat.”  
She nodded heading inside up to his office as he shook Sam, Bucky, and Steve’s hands, “Thank you for bring her back safe.”  
“Didn’t know you had a kid,” Bucky smiled.  
“Didn’t even know you were married,” Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky.  
“I’m not,” he sighed nodding for Steve to follow him, “Never met the right girl. But I met the right kid. Valarie’s very important to me…”  
“Hence the off the books,” Steve nodded.  
“Barton likes his family off books,” Fury nodded as they climbed into the elevator, “it’s a good model to follow. She’s stubborn though… Wants to jump right in the deep end.”  
“Really?” Steve scoffed thinking back to how she acted in the compound.  
“Yeah,” Fury sighed, “Been bugging me for months to let her work here.”  
“You don’t think it’s a good idea?” Steve smiled doubting any man could control that girl.  
“You seen the boys ‘round here,” Fury joked as the elevator pinged, “hell no. They wouldn’t stand a chance.” He opened the door to his office for Steve, “Besides you know what Stark is like…”  
Valarie came in calling through a bite of bagel, “Ew, not my type. You know Nat’s the one you have to worry about.”  
“Yeah,” he sighed collapsing in his chair, “The matchmaker from hell…”  
“You don’t have to tell me,” Steve shook his head, “I know all about that problem.”  
“Spangles hasn’t…” Valarie commented her eyes lighting up mischievously.  
“Focus Val,” Fury redirected her, “What happened to you?”  
“I was on my way to work yesterday,” she explained casually, “got about two blocks down and then got tased from behind and pulled into a van. Got loaded onto one of the stolen jets and fuck knows from there on out. They tied me up, usual protocol, hand and hood. Got shoved into a chair and questioned for a bit.” Fury sat up a little straighter, “Just questions, calm down. Believe me by the end they wanted to hit me. Took my bag and tossed me in a cell. That’s when I turned on the tracker.”  
“They get the flash drive?” he asked frowning.  
“I got it here,” she smiled tossing it to him, “It’s not like they can decrypt my work anyway. I heard them talking though. We need to be concerned about them.”  
“Why do you say that?” Steve frowned his hands on his utility belt.  
“These,” she replied laying out the papers on the desk.  
“They Hydra?” Fury asked.  
She nodded, “they’re recruiting again and I don’t mean the odd xenophobe. I mean hard core abduction and brainwashing. I tried to grab what I could but they cleared the base after I got there.”  
“What do you mean?” Fury frowned.  
“When I showed up the cells were full,” she explained.  
Steve frowned, “When I got there it was a ghost town. What changed?”  
“I don’t think they liked the idea of having a Shield hit team storm the base and free their recruits,” Valarie explained, “They knew about me, dad. That’s why they cleared the base, they knew you’d send at least a team if not,” she nodded to Steve, “Some Avengers to clear the nest. A lot of stuff got cleared. Thankfully I was on the last shipment or I’d be in some other hell hole.”  
Fury nodded solemnly, “I’ll get this down to analysis. See if we can’t nail out what’s going on before it bites our ass. Go home, get some rest kiddo.”  
“I’m going to work,” she scoffed, “I’m not losing my job over this shit.”  
“You’re not going to lose your job over…” Fury began.  
“The days I call off I have to make up on the weekend,” she shook her head, “I’m going to work end of discussion.”  
“Valarie,” Fury warned.  
She rolled her eyes clearly not as intimidated as everyone else in the world, “I’m not in any kind of shock. You can ask the Captain. I am cool as a cucumber. You underestimate me some times.”  
“She handled herself extremely well,” Steve shrugged when Fury looked at him, “One hell of a shot.”  
“See, fine,” she kissed his cheek, “I’m going to work, just as soon as I steal Darcy’s shower. I’ll see you later.”  
“We need to have a chat, missy,” he frowned.  
“Tomorrow morning,” she saluted playfully, “Bright and early before work.”  
Fury sighed as she left and Steve smirked, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen some one boss you around Fury.”  
“You’re hilarious,” he frowned looking at the papers she’d gotten them, “This is a mess, I thought we nearly had Hydra gone.”  
“That’s the problem with Hydra,” Steve frowned, “No matter what you do it ends up sneaking back up like a bad weed.”  
“Might be time to fumigate,” Fury huffed.  
“That’s not funny,” Steve frowned remembering project Insight, “We’ll beat them, we’ll do it our way not theirs.”  
“hm,” Fury huffed, “Anyway, thank you again Rogers.”  
“Don’t mind,” Steve shook his head, “She’s a good kid.”  
“She really hold her own?”  
“And then some,” Steve nodded, “half thought she was Nat for a minute the way she controlled the situation. You thinking of putting her in the field.”  
“God no,” he snorted, “But it’s reassuring to know she can handle herself.”


	2. protective dad issues

Steve didn’t sleep well, he didn’t normally. He blamed it on the ice, that had to be it too much sleep. Bucky had the same problem but this morning he was passed out in his bed so Steve went to the tower gym to get a good work out before starting the day. There he stood at half past seven beating away on a punching bag when there was a loud slam from the door.

Valarie stormed into the gym flying past him like a bright red flame. He looked up at the flash of color and if he gawked she didn’t say anything, she didn’t even seem to notice him as she as she stormed over to the training dummies. She rolled one away from the wall with ease and once it was planted on the ground she laid into it. Steve watched for a moment as she drilled whatever frustration she was having away on the dummy. She worked a constant combo; three jabs up the chest, block, then drag them swiftly into your knee. She was ruthless with it like she’d drilled it one hundred thousand times. Jab, jab, jab, empty block, snap hand around it’s neck dragging swiftly and furiously down into her knee. One hundred thousand and one. He didn’t want to bother her but after a moment practicing on a dummy and muttering quietly to herself her temper hadn’t alleviated. Steve swallowed his nerves approaching cautiously, she took notice but didn’t engage as she continued to drill. “Rough morning?” he ventured as she continued.

“You have no idea,” she muttered harshly.

“You look like you could use a partner that’s a little less rubber,” he commented and she raised an eyebrow at him flashing him a sly smirk. Dear god, he winced inside, he didn’t mean it like that, Nat would have pissed herself laughing as he stammered, “I mean… uh, you know… professionally speaking, it helps to…”

“I knew what you meant Cap,” she scoffed continuing to drill, “You don’t want to spar with me, super human or not.”

“You sound sure?”

“Just trust me, you don’t,” she huffed, “besides I’ll be in even more trouble if I break dad’s toys.”

“Oh,” he shrugged trying to be casual, “I doubt you’d be able to break me, ma’am.”

She paused looking up at him, “You always ma’am and sir everyone?”

“I try to be polite,” he nodded smiling that farm boy smile.

She huffed a laugh her mood lightening a bit, “You know in a place like this that could get you killed.”

“Hasn’t yet,” he shrugged his thumbs tucked into the belt on his trousers like he was still in uniform.

She stepped onto the mat shrugging for him to follow, “If you’re sure.”

He followed asking, “So what’s eating you?”

“Cap, you really need to work on your phrasing,” she laughed as they circled one another, “You definitely don’t want to get in the middle of family drama.”

“Don’t have to get involved,” he grunted as she darted past him striking quickly into his gut. Before he could turn around she made him lurch hard onto the mat flat on his stomach with a well-placed shoulder in his back and a foot at his ankle. He rolled onto his back choking out, “Sometimes it’s good to vent.”

“That’s what I’m doing,” she smirked offering him a hand, “Sorry about that, usually takes a bit for people to get the hang of how I fight.”

“You’re fast,” he huffed as she helped him up.

“Gotta use my strengths,” she shrugged wiggling her thin arms, “and brute strength isn’t one of them…”

“Miss Kane,” Jarvis interrupted, “Agent Hill has asked to see you.”

“That’ll be me,” She scoffed with a shrug, “I’m on my way, Jarvis.”

She started to roll the dummy back and Steve commented, “Miss Kane?”

“My idea,” she replied, “People aren’t generally comfortable around me once they know my dad is the Nick Fury that works with the Avengers. Plus then I don’t get kiss ass new agents hitting on me.”

“So who all knows,” he ventured as she crossed the room casually for the door, “About you being Fury’s daughter.”

“Now?” she sighed counting in her head, “You, Barton, and Romanov, falcon and Bucky… and me and my dad. Oh and Hill and Pepper. Stark would have a field day if he found out, so please don’t say anything. Catch you later Cap.”

“I’ll pass on the word,” He called after her sighing once she was gone. She was one hell of a girl, but Fury’s daughter and Steve did not fancy being on Shield’s hit list again.

She dashed down the halls stopping to change into something more presentable than yoga pants. She met Agent Hill and was handed a clipboard with names and times on it as Hill explained, “It’s annual check-up time. The Avengers are usually difficult about keeping their appointments with Simmons. You get escort them today.”

“Yippee,” Valarie smiled, “Stark’s going to be fun.”

“Foster’s worse,” Hill smiled, “Good to have you back kid.”

Valarie smiled starting to work through the list escorting people down to the medical bay. Finally, she reached Stark and sighed climbing into the elevator and pressing the button. The floor pinged and she straightened her pencil skirt walking down the hall to his and Bruce’s lab with her clipboard. She walked in calling, “Mr. Stark… Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Steve and Tony were having a discussion about something and both looked up when she entered. Tony shrugged, “No fuss, Val, I like the skirt. What can I do for you? Or more specifically Agent Hill?”

“It’s time for your annual check-up,” Valarie replied professionally, “I’ve been asked to escort everyone down to their exams.”

“So nanny for the day,” he scoffed falling into his chair rolling across the room, “Boring!”

Valarie rolled her eyes, “Not as much as you might think. Are you ready to go, sir?”

“Don’t need to,” he scoffed and she sighed, “I’m in perfect health, I have the magic chest piece remember.”

“You still need to go to your check-up, Mr. Stark,” she sighed, getting him to do anything was like wrangling a child, “Hill did authorize me to use force if necessary.”

“That sounds entertaining to watch,” he laughed. Valarie sighed walking past Steve picking up a landline along the way unplugging it. She wrapped the cord around Tony superficially where he sat and pressed the leaver under his seat pulling him up so his feet didn’t touch the ground. She smiled rolling him toward the door as he commented, “I always knew you were kinky, Kane.”

She nodded at Steve as she passed, “Captain.”

“Kane,” he chuckled as she rolled him out and into the elevator.

She stood in the elevator quietly one hand on the back of the chair as they rode down. Tony looked up shrugging, “This is a bit silly.”

“You’re the one that made me do it,” she sighed.

“This isn’t really going to hold me,” he scoffed holding the phone in his lap.

“I could change that with duct tape and a taser if you like,” She scoffed rolling him out of the elevator and into Simmons exam room making her stare, “He didn’t want to come willingly. We still on schedule?”

“Yup,” she nodded, “See you in an hour.”

“You mean you’re not going to stay and watch me get naked,” Tony whined, “You’re missing the best part of tying me up.”

Valarie patted his shoulder, “Sorry you’re not my type.”

“You’re killing my ego there Kane,” he called after her. 

Valarie found a quiet place to sit working on her paperwork. She plugged in her headphones listening to the music as she wrote her reports muttering to herself. Her phone buzzed, hour up. She popped out the headphones and returned to the lab to find Steve still hanging around as Bruce stared intently at a computer screen. She smiled, “Doctor Banner?”

“Uh, yes?” he called barely registering her.

“It’s time for your health check-up,” Valarie replied and he didn’t seem to hear her, “Doctor Banner?”

“Banner!” Steve barked gently and he came away from the screen looking around.

“Oh, Val, hello,” he greeted her.

“For the third time it’s time for your health check-up,” she smiled at him.

He blinked, “What? Oh, is it two already… I’m sorry, Val, I can’t. The simulation….”

“No excuses,” Valarie frowned at him, “Agent Hill tasked me with getting you all into appointments.”

“Can I reschedule?” he pleaded.

“I’m sorry, Doctor Banner,” She sighed checking the clipboard, “Everyone in the building has to have the check-up. Simmons and the other staff doctors’ schedules are packed for the next three days with appointment after appointment. I don’t know there’s any other time we can move you to... I’d have to call Hill…”

“He can take my appointment,” Steve offered with a shrug, “I’ve got the one at three, we’ll just switch. Shall we?”

“Three o’clock,” Valarie frowned at Banner pointedly as she left to escort Steve down to Simmons office. 

“You didn’t tell me you worked here,” Steve smirked down at her.

“Is it important that I work here,” She shrugged as they waited in the elevator, “I’m not anything special. I’m a glorified assistant to Hill.”

“Hill practically runs this place with Pepper,” Steve shrugged with a little shoulder bounce, “Being her assistant is something a lot of agents would like.”

“Boy would they be disappointed,” Valarie scoffed.

“Oh really?”

“Baby sitting Avengers is the high point,” she laughed, “I fetch coffee and fill out paperwork Hill can’t be asked to do and run around getting things she needs. It is mind numbingly boring.”

“I’ll try not to be insulted by that,” he chuckled, “I think most exciting bit of your job though was running around a Hydra base. Unless I’m missing something and you do that for recreation.”

Valarie laughed shaking her head, “Oh yeah, you know that’s in my job description. You must be kidnapped by hired thugs, preferably Hydra, at least three times per week. I’m down on my quota.”

“Well I’m sure we can arrange another daring rescue,” Steve smirked as the elevator shuddered to a stop and he frowned, “I’ll have to bug Stark to have a look at that. We don’t want it breaking down on someone.”

“I can take care of that,” She smiled walking with him down the hall, “Maintenance requests are part of my job.”

She opened the door to Simmons exam room to see Tony Stark in his boxers. She blinked and he gave a mock shriek, “My god Valarie Kane this is harassment!”

“Tone it down Stark,” Steve rolled his eyes behind her.

“I didn’t realize,” she apologized, “I thought you would have…”

“If you wanted to see me naked you could have come without him,” Tony scoffed teasing her nodding to Steve as he pulled up his pants, “He does nothing for anyone’s self-esteem.”

“We’ll wait outside,” Valarie smiled to Simmons closing the door again.

Leaned on the wall beside the door and Steve leaned opposite her shrugging, “Don’t let him bother you. He’s just…”

“A child,” she smirked, “I know. It’s hazing , he likes to poke fun at all of the new assistants. He still teases Darcy and the other lab techs.”

“What an idiot,” Steve scoffed.

“Eh,” Valarie shrugged, “Darcy gets her own back. If he ever gets too bad she puts salt in his coffee and itching powder in his dry cleaning. If he bugs me too much I’ll just give him a good right hook.”

“That the same right hook that downed that Hydra soldier yesterday?” Steve smiled.

“It’s all in the shoulder,” She laughed.

“Careful he doesn’t go whining when he wakes up,” Steve smirked, “You could get in trouble.”

“I think Hill would give me a promotion,” she giggled as Tony emerged and Simmons called Steve in. She started to walk back with Tony remembering the elevator, “Oh, Steve wanted me to tell you the elevator shuddered a bit earlier. He thought it might be worth looking into so it doesn’t break on someone.”

“Paranoid old bat,” Tony scoffed, “You got a second, I could use a hand with it.”

“Yeah,” she nodded.

They reached the elevator and Tony called, “Jarvis, bring the elevator up about two feet then open the doors.” The AI did and Tony reached inside opening a small hidden compartment pulling out a tool box. He slid down on his back sticking head through the gap explaining, “Right Val I need you to hold up the elevator in case it comes free somehow to stop it decapitating me. You can hold a little elevator right?” he laughed at her blank face smiling, “I’m kidding flash light duty.”

She picked up the flashlight shining it where he directed asking, “Why do you think Captain is paranoid?”

“Oh,” Tony grunted nonchalantly as he tinkered with one of the gears, “Ever since he had to go in the sealed tube to activate the serum and give him his superness, he’s been a bit claustrophobic. It doesn’t help that when he got put on shield’s hit list, you know when Shield was really hydra…”

“Yeah I remember,” she uttered remembering being home in her apartment getting the call her father was dead. She nearly killed him herself when Hill came to get her and brought her to see him.

“Didn’t know you were around for that,” he smiled peeking out, “Anyway they packed an elevator with people to take Steve down. He ended up having to jump out the, I don’t know, eighteenth floor I think.”

“That must have hurt,” she shook her head as he finished up, “I mean super human or not…”

“Probably,” he shrugged sliding out from under the elevator, “Like half a minute later he was off again taking out a jet on his way. Whatever was in that magic juice must have been some stuff. That ought to do it.”

“You really are a whizz with technology then, huh?” She sighed as Jarvis restored the elevator to their floor and they climbed in. 

“Spent my whole life around it,” he replied with a cocky smile.

“Pardon me,” Jarvis interrupted, “Miss Kane, director Fury has asked to speak with you.”

“That sounds fun,” Tony commented as the elevator stopped at his floor.

The doors closed and she muttered, “You have no idea.” She reached the right floor and stepped down the long hall to her father’s office. She opened the door to find Natasha and Barton waiting with him. She swallowed blinking, “Is there something I should know about?”

“We need to discuss your new living arrangements,” Fury explained, “Considering what happened the other day…”

“I told you,” she sighed frustrated, “You’re overreacting. It was a fluke nothing serious at all. I live four blocks from here it’s not like I’m walking across the city every day.”

“Told you she’d take it well,” Nat sighed.

“Val,” Barton intervened, “He’s just looking out for you. Hydra is a serious concern…”

“I know,” she huffed, “I brought in the new intel on them. But does that bump me up from desk jockey, no, I still get to walk around like a…”

“The work you do…” Fury began.

“… Is just as important as the Avengers,” she scoffed mocking him, “Good hard working average people like me, keep this place afloat. I’m a valued asset. That party line is getting a bit old dad. I can encode and decrypt twice as well as your men. I’m skilled in hand to hand combat and my marksmanship is only slightly below Barton’s. Anyone else would put me on a team not lock me away somewhere.”

“We’re not having that discussion again,” Fury frowned, “Your work with Hill is the job you were hired for.”

“A job you’ve dragged me away from at the moment,” she huffed checking her watch, “I have to be back in half an hour to take Banner to his appointment, let’s make this fast since you don’t want to listen.”

“I want you in the tower,” he sighed just as frustrated as she was, “Somewhere people can keep an eye out for you. Protect you incase this wasn’t a onetime event.”

“How do you plan on doing that without telling Stark you snuck me in here,” She scoffed smugly. It was quiet in the room for a moment and she sighed, “Seriously! I’m twenty-three! I don’t need babysitters anymore.”

“We wouldn’t be babysitting you,” Natasha assured her, “You’re your own person, we’d just be roommates, that’s all. Just someone to notice if you didn’t make it in to work or something…”

“I reiterate,” she snapped, “Babysitters. I’m not some teenager like Parker. I’m a grown woman, I don’t need a babysitter.”

“It’d be temporary,” Barton tried to calm her down, “We’d stay out of each other’s hair professional adult relationship not like when you were a kid. I promise.”

“If this was already decided why did you call me up here,” she huffed.

“To make sure you’d be fine staying with Barton,” he sighed, “Natasha has offered to clear her guest room if you’d feel more comfortable…”

“Barton’s is fine,” she muttered grumpily, “Now if you’ll excuse me I have a job to get back to unless I’m banned from that as well.”

No one said anything and she left in a huff. As mad as she was about the why she really didn’t mind staying in the tower. She liked Nat and Barton, and the other Avengers she’d met weren’t that bad. Not to mention she got on well with Steve and staying with Barton meant she’d get to know the other Avengers well. She had to admit she rather liked Steve and the chance to see the famous Captain America with bed head was rather enticing. Stop, she told herself, you’re a professional not some doe eyed girl on a school trip. She carried on with her day escorting the last of her list to their appointments before Hill dismissed her for the evening. She started for home in her usual routine but stopped herself at the elevator and remembered, right, you are home. She sighed taking the elevator up a couple floors to the Avenger’s living quarters. She didn’t quite remember where Barton’s room was, nor did she have a key yet. She sighed wandering down to the rec room Nat had taken her through a couple times to get reports she’d forgotten. It was a bit different to see it now, this was where she would be staying, relaxing, cooking. She sighed shaking her head, might as well make yourself comfortable. She sat down on one of the couches picking up a book someone had left out and sighed, “Jarvis?”

“Yes, Miss Kane?”

“Could you let me know when Barton gets back from where ever he is,” She asked, “He didn’t give me a key this morning.”

“Would you like me to call Agent Barton for you,” he asked.

“No it’s not that important,” she replied starting to read.

Steve was surprised to see Valarie in the rec room kicked back on a sofa with a book in her hands. He swallowed she was still sporting her blouse and cardigan over her tight black pencil skirt. It had slipped up a bit on her thighs from her position on the couch and her damn good legs were dipping absently in the air as she read. He sighed heading for the island kitchen to distract himself commenting, “I thought you’d be off home by now. Hill having you burn the midnight oil?”

“Hmm?” she looked up, “Yeah apparently my old apartment isn’t safe and dad wishes to make my walk to work a lot shorter like four blocks to four floors shorter. Barton offered me his spare room here but forgot to give me a key.”

“Sounds fun,” Steve chuckled trying not to flounder over himself, “Coffee?”

“Oo, yes please,” she smiled closing her book and joining him at the counter.

“I’m surprised he let you bunk with Barton, isn’t that a little,” he commented and she raised her eyebrow at him again and he felt like he was drowning as he swallowed, “I mean not that he would… or that…”

“Relax, you can say it,” she smirked as reaching over and taking the coffee cup scooping three heaped spoons of sugar into the cup before pulling it to her side of the counter, “My dad is a tight ass. I don’t think Jarvis will tell on you.”

“Yeah,” he scoffed grateful her mind didn’t jump as he’d expected.

“Nah, Barton was his best option,” she sighed sipping the coffee, “Nat would be more than willing to sneak boys into my room behind his back. If Barton ever caught me he’d give me his best fatherly glare before pointedly asking if I was using protection to embarrass the shit out of me.”

“You seem a bit old to have to sneak boys into your room,” he observed kicking himself as the words came out of his mouth.

“Ooo,” she smirked playfully, “Coming from the man born ninety years ago. That’s a cheap shot, Cap.”

“I just meant,” 

“Some things don’t change, Cap,” she huffed a smile, “Protective dads, stay protective dads. I could be a hundred and he’d still glare down any guy I decided to sleep with. Reasons why most don’t make it to the meet the parents dinner.” She sounded like she was annoyed at not having lasting relationships and he didn’t know what to say. Finally she sipped her coffee again asking, “You ever have to deal with things like that? Dads chasing you out of their daughters room?”

“No not really,” he laughed, “I’m Captain America, gentleman extraordinaire…”

“Oh please,” she laughed, “You can’t pull off the virgin look, Cap. I’ve seen the before pictures, I’d bet you had plenty of young women falling down at your door.”

“Before the serum,” he blinked surprised, “I couldn’t get a girl to look at me.”

“Oh come on,” she booed, “I don’t believe that.”

“There was one girl,” he sighed with a shrug, “Only one, she was a nice girl. I took her to the theater and got to about second base before her ex dragged me out back and beat me up.”

“Ooo,” she winced drinking her coffee, “First boyfriend that did that I think Nat broke his finger, or was it his hand… I can’t remember.” Steve laughed the thought of Valarie sat on someone’s couch necking and Nat just appearing behind them dragging the boy up and snapping the offending hand back. She smiled, “Fine then after you turned into the star spangled man with the plan?”

“Not really,” he shrugged.

“You toured with chorus girls in skinty outfits,” she smirked at him, “You telling me none of them tried to get into those star spangled pants.”

“I was more like a den mother,” he laughed with a shrug, “Steve can you fix my dress? Steve my heel broke, Steve…”

“Oh come on,” She shook her head, “I was honest. You can’t be serious that Steve beefcake Rogers is still, after ninety fucking years, a virgin. If you don’t spill I’ll go ask Barnes.”

Steve turned white, “You don’t want to do that. He’ll make up billion stories…”

“Sounds like there’s a lot of stories,” she chuckled getting up, “Is the honorable captain a slut?”

“No,” he sighed stopping her, “There were a few girls.” He sighed, “knowing how things turned out now, I suppose it’s good none of them worked out.”

“Sorry,” she frowned shrinking a little into her chair, “I didn’t mean to… I…”

“No worries,” he shrugged with that absent minded bounce, “Some things I miss, some things I don’t. As much as I liked the girls I can’t exactly imagine play house with them.”

“Still a shame though,” she sighed absently playing with the spoon in her mug, “Must be hard to relate to anyone now a days. I mean I’m sure all the fangirls would be willing to chase you down but I can’t imagine it’s the same…”

He shrugged, “It’s not so bad, Nat says I should just make something up. Be a new person.”

“That’s Nat’s solution to everything,” she rolled her eyes.

“Miss Kane,” Jarvis chimed in, “I believe Agent Barton is looking for you.”

“Guess that’ll be me,” she smiled hopping off her stool and pulling her skirt back down, “Thanks for the coffee, Cap.”

“Steve,”

“See you round I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment


	3. Barton has a big mouth

Steve groaned quietly half thinking about leaving as he rounded the corner to the rec room. Valarie was humming about the little kitchen and Steve could smell pancakes. She’d been living with Barton for a few weeks now and hanging around the tower. He got on with her well but it was torture for him. She was pretty and smart and was constantly flirting with him. He liked her, he really liked her, if things were different he would be building himself up to asking her out. But they worked together and he worried she might say no and then things would be awkward around her here. She spotted him smiling, “Steve! Want some breakfast?”

“Sure,” he smiled joining her at the counter, “You made pancakes?” he glanced at the growing stack on the plate, “That’s a lot of pancakes.”

“Well, have you seen how much Thor eats?” she laughed, “Tony can knock a few back himself.”

“You celebrating something?” he laughed watching as she flipped another golden brown pancake onto the stack pouring with her other hand.

“Not officially,” she smirked glancing around, “Barton’s off for his normal leave so I get the place to myself for a bit. Help yourself. There’s a scramble, bacon, and hash browns as well.”

“Is that pancakes?” Bucky called entering the room with Sam and Tony.

“Breakfast is on me,” Valarie called as Steve rounded the back of the counter to serve up a plate, “Jarvis can you let everyone know there’s breakfast if they want any.”

“Yes, Miss Kane,” he replied as Bucky leaned over the table whistling at the spread.

“Damn, that looks good,” He grinned licking his lips.

“Tastes better,” Steve commented shoveling a forkful into his mouth.

“Where’d you learn to cook?” Tony asked as they stared to pile up the food.

“My dad taught me,” she shrugged making Sam, Bucky, and Steve share a glance, “There should be plenty for seconds so no need to rush.”

“Pretty and can cook,” Bucky scoffed flashing Steve a look, “How are you single?”

Thankfully Valarie was too busy flipping pancakes to notice and Steve glared at his friend, “Leave her alone Buck, she made you breakfast you don’t need to bug her.”

“It was a compliment,” Bucky shrugged.

“I’d chime in but I’m trying to beat you all to seconds,” Sam commented through a bite of hash browns.

“That is a glorious smell,” Thor boomed followed by Darcy and Jane.

“Thor loves the pancakes,” Darcy laughed, “You sure you’re prepared Val?”

She laughed as the Avengers started to gather, “I made a vat of batter just in case. We should be set. Help yourselves. If anything runs out there’s a couple more pans in the oven keeping warm.”

“Oo,” Barton called bouncing down to the counter nearly shoving Thor out of the way, “Is that a Valarie Kane breakfast I smell. You are too good!”

“I feel a little insulted you didn’t turn us onto this sooner, Barton,” Tony scoffed through a bite of pancake, “Thought you could keep her talents to herself.”

“It was top secret,” he replied crunching on a piece of bacon, “Shield eyes only.”

“Shield eyes only, I hired her,” Tony frowned.

“Pepper and Hill hired me,” Valarie rolled her eyes, “Barton knows my dad. I’ve known him since I was a kid. If you remember correctly my breakfasts weren’t always this good.”

“True the time you mixed yogurt and bacon grease was not my favorite,” He laughed.

“I was experimenting,” she shrugged, “and I was eight. You were the one complaining about your new diet. I was trying to make you feel better about the lack of bacon.”

“Sometimes Fury let you experiment too much in the kitchen,” He shrugged eating, “The time you made meatloaf and nearly set the kitchen on fire is not a time I’d like to repeat.”

“Way to go idiot,” Nat frowned slapping the back of his head while half the gathered party stared at him. He looked up confused and met Valarie’s frown. He realized his mistake as Nat frowned, “Need to know, remember.”

“Oh, shit, Val,” He sighed, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think…”

“I’d threaten you but I know you’re about to head home,” she pursed her lips returning to her cooking, “And you know I love Laura and the kids too much for that.”

“Fury?” Tony gawked.

“Fury,” she nodded curtly.

“How is the director you father?” Thor asked a bit slow on the draw before Darcy or Jane could stop him, “You do not share a…”

“Thor!” Darcy snapped at the sensitive subject, “How is Loki related to you?”

“Fury stole her at birth from another world?” Thor mumbled blankly through a mouth full of food.

Darcy and Jane looked about ready to kill him and Valarie smiled accustomed to the attitude, “I’m adopted Thor. Fury adopted me when I was about two.”

“You didn’t say anything though,” Darcy pouted, “When you started with us…”

“People tend to get uncomfortable when they find out,” She sighed with a shrug, “I just tend to not say anything to avoid the awkwardness. It’s not a big deal, he’s just my dad.”

“Your dad is the spy of the spies,” Tony gawked, “How is that not a big deal?”

“Cause it’s no different than the rest of us,” Steve butted in, “She lives here, she works here, so what she’s Fury’s daughter.”

Valarie smiled gratefully at him as Tony turned in his chair to stare at Steve, “Why am I getting the feeling you knew about this, Cap?”

“I did,” Steve shrugged making himself a cup of coffee, “I’ve known for a few weeks now.”

“Why did you not tell us?” Thor frowned, “No offence Lady Valarie.”

“None taken,” Valarie nodded handing him another stack of pancakes, “He didn’t say anything because I asked him not to. Like I said I didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.”

Tony opened his mouth again and Natasha glared, “Drop it Tony.”

“I’m sorry I just can’t imagine Fury as the doting father figure,” He sighed exasperated.

“He was just a normal dad,” Valarie shrugged, “He did normal dad things. I know it’s strange considering his job but he…”

“I was wondering where everyone was,” Fury sighed walking in, “Seeing as you were all late to your briefing. I see Miss Kane…”

“Cool it dad,” she sighed, “Barton’s got a big mouth. They know.”

“I suppose the meeting’s here then,” He nodded peering over the counter, “You made scramble, darling?”

“And hash browns,” she nodded pulling the other pan from the oven, “Have at.”

“Mmmm,” He smiled kissing the top of her head, “You want a plate?”

“None of the pancakes but yes,” she smiled and he dished up two plates setting one beside her with a fork.

“Are we seriously not going to talk about this?” Tony stared.

“What we are going to talk about is the briefing,” Fury frowned at him, “We have new intel on Hydra.”

“They finished processing those files Val grabbed,” Steve asked and Fury nodded.

“What files?” Thor asked.

“She was in the field,” Banner frowned.

Valarie shrugged, “Not intentionally, I had an encrypted file I’d been working on for Hill and I guess Hydra found out. So they grabbed me on my way here one day and tried to get the file off me.”

“You were captured by Hydra,” Jane stared, “Are you okay?”

“They weren’t rough or anything,” She shrugged, “Besides it was only like a day before Cap and the boys got me out.”

“More to the point,” Fury redirected the conversation, “The files were what we thought.”

“They’re recruiting again,” Steve frowned grimly, “How seriously?”

“Pretty damn seriously,” Fury frowned, “It looks like they were trying to get…”

“Director Fury,” Jarvis interrupted, “There appears to be a problem with some of the secure files. Someone is attempting to access Shield files.”

Valarie took off calling, “Who’s on computers Jarvis!”

“Agent Refrow,” He replied as she raced down the hall to the stairs with Avengers on her tail, “Agent Gardon is assisting him to slow the hacker however even my software is being bested.”

“Hold them off a couple more minutes I’m almost there,” she called rushing down the steps, “Try cutting them off at the router access, close all back doors and bolt them, trap them inside if they get anything I don’t want to get back out.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jarvis replied as she rushed through the fire escape door into the room of computers the hackers and encoders used. 

She ran down the rows sliding into a chair beside Refrow snapping, “What we dealing with?”

“They’re good,” he replied typing furiously as she cracked into the system, “I’m doing all I can and it’s not phasing him. I’ve tried isolating the program but…”

“I got him,” she frowned finding the offending hardware, “Hand me the reigns.”

Steve watched as her fingers moved rapidly around the keyboard. She was silent staring intently at the streaming lines of text scrolling past her. She glared muttering, “No you don’t… got you, what’s your tag… Ah, hydra scum well, let me know what you think of this…” She smiled working away as Fury and Steve watched over her shoulder. She was stopping him left and right. He was almost as good as she was, almost.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked.

“I would… love to explain but… this takes a lot of… son of a bitch… sorry concentration,” she muttered typing furiously not lifting her eyes from the screen.

“She’s stopping the hacker in our system,” Refrow explained staring at her methods, “And doing it well. Two of us and Jarvis aren’t enough to even slow this guy but… Yes! Get some!”

“Enjoying the show, Refrow,” She smirked, “He’s good but I’ve got him.”

“What’s happening?”

“Dad I can’t give you the full explanation and keep him busy at the same time,” She sighed pursing her lips at a line of code she didn’t like, “Nat can you…”

“I got you,” she nodded leaning on her chair, “You’ve gotten better kid. She’s managed to trap the hacker in our system and she’s erected a wall he can’t breach protecting our files while she hunts him down… nice move, only four left… This hacker has split himself…”

“No we have five attacks I’ve just localized them,” Val commented fixated on the computer, “Suck it!”

“Right,” Nat nodded, “How are you doing that? Sorry it’s beyond me…”

“It’s fine,” she nodded, “This is the easy bit wrangling them was the difficult bit. I’m blocking their attacks to my server and twisting their codes to drive a sucker punch back to their system crashing their computers.”

“How many are left?” Fury frowned.

She slowed pressing two resolute keys stopping for a moment, “I think that’s the last of them. Give it a minute.” It was quiet for a moment and she frowned typing rapidly again as text began to scroll through the screen muttering, “Damn bastard. Fuck off.” 

She snarled typing angrily as Steve asked, “What’s going on?”

“Pass the parcel,” she growled not looking up, “Nat.”

“He grabbed a file she’s in a loop stealing it back before he can leave the system only for him to take it again,” She explained as Valarie cursed slamming her hands on the desk, “What happened?”

“He’s gone,” She snapped, “He got a file, not the one he wanted but he got one. Dick head hacker vanished right as I was about to take it.”

“What did he get?” Fury asked.

“Personnel files for our hackers and encoders,” she sighed reclining in her chair, “They realized they weren’t going to get to what they wanted so I guess they went looking for whoever was stopping them.”

“They’re looking for you?” Nat frowned.

“I have a specific style,” She shrugged, “It’s not exactly something a lot of people have seen. They know they’re up against something new. They would have put that together looking at the file they tried to take from me.”

“They get a look at it?” Fury frowned.

“Yeah I noticed when I had another look at it that they tried to get in but couldn’t,” She nodded slowly, “They probably thought we would have decrypted it to hold it in the hard drive. It won’t take them long to figure out the hacker that stopped them was the one who encrypted the file. Even if they don’t jump there, they might think I can break in to it. They’re going to try and find me.”

“You’re certain?” Fury sighed.

“It won’t take them long to search through the logs of our little spat and find my tag,” She explained, “Then they just have to decrypt the list, which is not something I’ve protected so it won’t take them long. They can then compare the tag to the list. If they move slow and leave it in the hands of some desk jockey it might take a bit longer to figure out which of the three of us was the one stopping them… but any analyst worth his snuff will be able to peg when I stepped in.”

“How long?” Nat asked.

“Four days, maybe less,” Valarie shrugged, “Their hacker is good.”

“We’re going to go to lock down,” Fury nodded starting back down the hall and Valarie jumped up following him, “Wipe the server of the file keep it on a secured…”

“Dad!” She called trying to keep up, “You can’t that only puts it more at risk. You think locking me in here is going to stop them. That just starts a war.”

“They won’t be crazy enough to attack us here…” Tony scoffed.

“This is Hydra,” Valarie frowned, “Crazy is what they do. This is only a temporary solution it won’t stop them trying.”

“It’ll slow them down give us a chance to stop them,” Steve countered, “We haven’t really got another option…”

“Well,” Nat shrugged and she and Valarie shared a glance.

“What?” Fury frowned at the two.

“A trap,” Valarie nodded catching her train of thought, “Let them come for me and catch them, question them, see if we can’t head this off.”

“You’re not going to be bait,” Fury shook his head, “They wouldn’t believe that, you’re not cleared for field work…”

“Only cause you won’t sign the paper,” she huffed, “I’m cleared about everyone but you. It will work. I’ll make it look like I’m taking some time off. Make them think this was nothing but a normal routine like I know nothing about it. Leave a trail about how you brushed it off as a simulation drill and I passed. I’ll go out of town for the weekend. We can make it look real.”

“There’s the cabin upstate,” Nat nodded, “Nice weekend getaway. Easily securable. Barton and I could keep watch with a team.”

“Barton is going home,” Valarie shook her head, “Bucky he’s a good marksman.”

“You want to sit in a cabin waiting for a group of Hydra men to kick in the door and wait on someone else to get there in time,” Tony frowned, “Kid that’s risky even for you.”

“I could take someone with I guess,” She shrugged.

“Make it look like a romantic get away,” Nat smirked at her and she glared.

“I could go with,” Steve nodded his heart jumping in his chest. He didn’t want to leave her out there alone only to get captured again. He swallowed, “Keep up appearances and all.”

“They’d recognize you,” Tony shook his head, “They’d recognize any of us.”

“I’ve still got the disguise mesh from when we broke in to Shield,” Nat shrugged, “Give you wig and they wouldn’t notice. You’d just look like her date.”

“Nice of you all to formulate a plan without me,” Fury frowned, “Valarie is still not cleared for field work.”

“It’s the only way to catch them,” She begged, “You know I can handle it. Nat will be watching my back the whole time. Steve will be in the room. It’s just a sting operation. Working weekend.”

“It’s solid,” Nat shrugged at him, “They won’t be able to resist.”

“You check in every hour,” he frowned and she squealed jumping up and down, “I’m serious Val. This isn’t a joke. They’re going to come at you hard. You sure you’re up to it Captain?”

“She’s in good hands,” He nodded butterflies taking off in his stomach, he didn’t think Fury would actually agree to this, “Nat and Bucky will be there to back me up. We’ll get them before they even get in the house, sir.”

Fury was far from satisfied but he knew Natasha and Valarie well enough to know that they would try this with or without his consent. Valarie was excited to finally be cleared for field work. It was against Hydra but she felt confident, Nat was only a word away and Steve would be right there. She liked Steve, he had a reassuring demeanor that kept her focused under pressure. She would never admit it but until he’d shown up she was starting to panic about what might happen. Fury had forbidden Natasha training her to withstand torture tactics when she was younger. It was useful training, Nat had tried to explain, he worked with Shield and even if she didn’t join up she would be under threat. It probably wasn’t the best thing to bring up to an already protective father but he hadn’t freaked out too much. She knew if they really did catch her she might be stubborn and a smart mouth but that wouldn’t last forever. She honestly didn’t know if she would cave to it, she wanted to believe she wouldn’t, but living through that was entirely imagining how you might act in a situation. 

She worked with Natasha and Steve planning every aspect of the operation. Barton had almost called off his leave to back Nat up but Valarie practically kicked him out the door. Where Nat and Bucky would be stationed, what she was supposed to do if things went wrong, what Steve would do to get her out of there, et cetera. The more they planned the more nervous she got about the operation. She knew there was only so much you could plan for before just taking the plunge. As she’d predicted Hydra made another small attack on the system disguised as a two bit hacker looking for government files. They let them peek at the files showing the cover up and Valarie’s name before they got booted by a routine Jarvis clean. It looked like they were buying the story and Thursday night she sat up late in the window sill just watching the ever buzzing city.

She liked the city, it brought her peace of mind. She’d always lived in the city and there was a certain security to it. There was always another human around a corner. Nothing was out of reach, a few steps, a block, something was always right at her fingertips. She didn’t mind the cabin, she had a lot of good memories there but it was a different kind of feeling. The city made her feel secure, some people worried about getting mugged or being helpless as others just kept their heads down and walked by. Valarie didn’t worry about that she knew people were better than she liked to think, someone getting mugged in an alley usually lived to tell the tale if it was a busy street. 

Bucky and Steve were on their way back from a late night sparing session when they spotted Valarie. Bucky smiled patting him on the back, “This one is all yours.”

“I’m not going to bother her,” Steve shook his head, “She’s seen enough of me this week.”

“Punk ask the girl on a date,” Bucky sighed.

Steve flushed trying to brush it off, “What? Why would I.. I mean she’s…”

“I’m your roommate man,” Bucky raised an eyebrow, “I’ve known you too long, you’re smitten. Not to mention your sketch book is bordering on stalkerish.”

“So what,” Steve sighed, “We work together… I can’t just…”

“Oh, please,” He scoffed, “I’ve seen the way she flirts with you. You are probably the only man in America that wouldn’t notice it. She’d say yes in a heartbeat. This weekend could turn into more than just a cover story.”

“I can’t, to put her in danger that way…” He frowned at Bucky, “I don’t want her to feel like she owes me…”

“Dude,” Bucky shook his head still surprised at how thick his friend could be sometimes, “She isn’t some helpless civilian you’re rescuing once. She already likes you. You saving the day to impress her is not the same as saving some doll on the streets and sleeping with her. You’d probably be surprised about how willing Val was to jump in those star spangled pants.”

“Just drop it Buck,” Steve sighed, “It’s not going to happen.”

Bucky just smiled mischievously, “Look you better tell her before you get back or so help me I’ll spill the beans. I’ll scatter that sketch book around, lock you two in a closet. Don’t think Nat won’t help me.” Steve gawked and Bucky grinned loud enough for Valarie to hear, “Catch you later then.”

She looked up as Bucky left and Steve was left with no other option but to venture into the rec room. She smiled but didn’t say anything turning back to the window. He wandered around the kitchen for a moment noticing she was off in her own little world. She looked nervous and it didn’t take much to guess about what. He swallowed, he could do this, this wasn’t something she should hear from Bucky. How should he say it? Fuck. Just make tea, you big idiot, Darcy said that solved everything. Darcy was usually right. He opened the cupboard and was relieved to see she’d labeled all the boxes on the shelf with names. He took a bag from Valarie’s box and started to boil the water in a kettle dropping the bag into a mug. He could do this. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t just walk over there with one mug of tea. Should he make coffee? No it’s too late for coffee they had to be well rested for tomorrow. He didn’t like tea though. Screw it, he could stomach one mug to not make it awkward. He reached into the cupboard grabbing another bag and mug as the water finished boiling. He filled the mugs and was greeted with a soft peppermint scent surprising him. 

He took a deep breath picking up the mugs and venturing across the room smiling as he got closer, “You okay there?”

“Yeah,” she brushed it off, “Just lost in thought.”

“You look like you could use a cuppa,” he replied cursing himself for sounding like an idiot quoting Darcy’s reassuring phrase.

Valarie giggled at him taking the mug squishing up on the window sill so he could sit down, “There is a phrase I never thought I’d hear from you.”

He blushed smirking as she took a sip, “You feeling okay? You look a little…”

“Nervous,” she smiled knowing why he trailed off, he was always trying to be kind, “I’m fine. I won’t say I’m not a bit nervous about tomorrow but I’ll be fine Steve.”

“You never struck me as the type to worry about this kind of thing.”

“It’ll be my first time in the field for real,” she sighed chewing on her lip, “I’ve never come into contact with Hydra before a month ago. Dad told me about them, missions, things like that but never anything like this. It’s a little nerve wracking to know you’re going out there just to look like helpless.”

“But you’re not helpless, Val,” he smiled reassuringly, “I certainly wouldn’t want to be Hydra coming after you right now. I should know, you’ve kicked my ass a fair few times.”

“Steve!” she teased relaxing a bit, “Language! You’re in the presence of a lady.” He laughed and she smiled, “It’s not the same though. Sparing in a gym with Nat or Barton or you. I’ve never been put in a position to have to guess at how I’d react in this kind of situation. I mean if they do capture me…”

“They won’t, Val,” he promised seriously wanting her to feel safe, “I’m not going to let them.”

“Shit happens, Steve,” she smiled half-heartedly, “Not everything can be planned for. I know you have to go into this prepared for the worst and hoping for the best. I trust you and Nat and Bucky to look after me but I know the worst might happen…”

“Even if that did happen,” he sighed as she took a long drink, “Which it won’t because I’m not leaving your side. We’d be right on their tail. They wouldn’t get far.”

He took a drink in the silence that followed his vow and tried not to grimace at the slightly earthy flavor. Valarie smiled laughing, “not much of a tea drinker, huh?”

“Not normally,” he smiled blushing a little, “but it was a bit late for coffee.”

“You didn’t have to make any,” she smiled realizing he’d come over just to talk with her.

He shrugged that bouncy little shoulder hop of his, “You looked like you could use someone to talk to.”

“Yeah,” she laughed a little, “Nat’s confidence is not as infectious as she thinks. You get scared the first time went into a fight? You know when you went to save Bucky’s regiment?”

“A little,” he admitted, “More determined than anything else. Combat doesn’t scare me. I guess I just built myself up too much before I enlisted I just can’t run any other direction than straight at it.”

“So what scares the brave Captain America if not combat?” she teased over her cup.

He chuckled debating whether or not to be honest, he figured she spent enough time with Natasha to know if he lied and sighed, “Believe it or not talking to a pretty girl. I go weak in the knees, stumble over my words, I turn into a mess.”

“Eh,” she winked playfully hoping he got the hint, “You do alright… from what I’ve seen.” There was a little silence and she shrugged, “I mean Nat and Wanda don’t seem to phase you, neither does Darcy…”

“Ah,” he sighed casually, “That’s not the same. I mean, they are all gorgeous but I work with them. It’s a bit different to… something else.”

“Strict line between business and pleasure,” she swallowed nodding trying to keep herself in check. Don’t be stupid, he’s Captain America of course he doesn’t see you as anything but a coworker. She smiled, “That’s a good way to keep things.”

“Something like that,” he sighed getting the message loud and clear. You’re her friend, Steve, he told himself, don’t screw things up.

After a long pause she sighed, “I’d better be off to bed. You know getting ready for tomorrow and all.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, “I should probably do the same.”


	4. Romantic-ish getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get a bit heated but shit hits the fan

Valarie woke up in the morning and shook off their conversation from the night before and got dressed for work packing a light bag for a the weekend as she did. She could do this, one weekend with Steve and not fuck it up. She carried on with her day like nothing was out of the ordinary and soon her time was up. Hill handed her a small earpiece and she popped it in her ear grabbing her bag from her room as Steve asked, “You ready to go Val?”

“Yeah,” she nodded to the earpiece, “Where do you want me to meet you?”

“I’m at the curb,” He replied, “Blue sports car. Nat and Bucky are going to follow at a safe distance.”

“You got it,” she nodded stepping into the elevator. She stepped out on the ground floor and walked toward the main glass doors blinking at the baby blue convertible parked out front. A dark haired stubbly man sat in the front seat and she asked, “that you in the convertible?”

“Yup,” he smiled spotting her in the lobby and waving.

She stepped outside trying not to gawk at it as he climbed out taking her bag and opening the door for her. She blinked, “I thought you liked your motorcycle?”

“I do,” he replied putting her duffle in the back seat as he climbed back in, “Stark’s idea, thought it sold the story better. What do you think?”

“I like the old Steve better,” she smiled at him. The disguise was attractive but she much preferred normal Steve. She wouldn’t mind stubble, but the dark hair just didn’t suit him.

“Remember we’re on the clock, kids,” Nat commented through the earpiece,” You two gotta sell this as a romantic getaway. For all we know they’re watching.”

“I hear you Nat,” she sighed whispering, “Pardon me.”

She leaned over and kissed his cheek as he started the car. He pulled out of the parking space and found himself grateful for the mesh mask hiding his blush. He swallowed a little nervous about how well he could keep himself in check through this mission, “want some music?”

“Oo, yes please,” she smiled pressing a button on the stereo, “Mind if I pick?”

“Not at all,” he chuckled, “I think my taste is a bit outdated.” 

She giggled, “Alright, you heard him Jarvis. Can you put on my play list from my computer?”

“My pleasure, Miss Kane,” the stereo replied starting a bouncing tune.

“Does Stark put you everywhere,” Steve scoffed at the car, “He’s a bit reliant.”

“If Pepper or Jarvis vanished, Tony wouldn’t know what to do,” Valarie laughed as they got onto the turnpike. She relaxed smiling and enjoying the drive, this was the easy part. Pretending to be on a date with Steve was easy, she’d never admit it but she’d imagined it a fair few times. Fair enough they were jumping in the deep end with a weekend away but it still came easy. After a few hours they pulled up to the old cabin and Valarie smiled at the old memories this place held. 

 

Steve climbed out and Valarie reached for her door handle only to have Nat frown, “Remember, romantic. You two need to…”

“I got it Nat,” Steve scoffed rounding the car, “It’s hard to be sweet with you in our ears.”

He opened the door and helped her out leading her into a little twirl. Suddenly he scooped her up making her giggle wrapping her arms around his neck. He carried her inside setting her down on the soft carpet in the living room. Her arms lingered around his neck and she had to fight the urge to reach up on tiptoes to kiss him. “Nicely done,” Nat commented and she could have killed her.

Steve’s hands drifted away from her back as he smiled blushing a little, “I’ll get the bags.”

“I’ll start dinner,” she nodded venturing toward the kitchen.

“No,” he called after her, “I’m cooking tonight.”

She scoffed as he stepped back outside. She smiled checking the counters, Fury must have hired a maid to tidy it up from the dust before they got there. Steve came back a moment later with a couple bags of groceries. He set them on the table sighing, “Nat am I clear to lose this stupid thing?”

“Only indoors,” she replied, “If you go outside it’s got to be on.”

“I hear you,” he nodded pulling the glittering mesh off his face with the wig sighing, “This thing itches like crazy. Thought I was going to go crazy on the way up here.”

“Can’t say I don’t like the change,” Valarie giggled hopping up on the counter as he started to unpack the groceries.

“You two don’t have to stay silent,” Nat commented in their ears, “Bucky and I are set up, we’ve got eyes on the house. You two are in the clear to relax for a bit.”

“Nat I love you but it’s hard to relax with someone in chatting in our ears,” Valarie rolled her eyes, “I’m taking it out if we’re cleared.”

“If I need you I’ll hit the buzzer on it,” She replied, “Just keep it in your pocket.”

“Finally,” she sighed slipping it off her ear into her pocket, “I swear.”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed finding the cutting board to start dicing vegetables, “I’m just glad Bucky hasn’t jumped in or I’m sure we’d both be six shades of red.”

“Is that so,” she teased laughing, “So Captain America can cook?”

“Keeps me alive,” he teased back, “Though my recipe book did need an update after I woke up. Darcy took it upon herself to ‘revamp’ my skills.”

“So what’s for dinner then?” she smiled hopping down, “Anything I can help with?”

“There should be some chicken in one of those bags,” he replied nodding to the table, “You like chicken stir-fry.”

“Who doesn’t,” she grinned finding the chicken making quick work of it, “So what should we do tonight? Work or try to relax, you know ignoring that Hydra might kick in the door any minute?”

“I think we could use a day off,” he chuckled, “What do you have in mind?”

“Well,” she sighed as he started to fry everything up, “there’s a lake down a little path from here. I don’t think we ever cleared out the board games. Or there’s always the T.V. but reception is kind of shit up here and I don’t think we have anything up here besides Disney films.” He raised an eyebrow and she sighed, “It’s been a few years since I was up here alright.”

He just laughed, “I think board game is probably best.”

A short while later they were sitting out on the back porch either side of a monopoly board with a bowl of noodles and stir-fry. Valarie grinned as he moved his piece, “That’ll be twenty-two dollars.”

“You are ruthless,” he sighed as she scooped a bite of food into her mouth, “Can’t you cut a guy a break?”

“No,” she laughed as he handed over the fake money, “Dad taught me to play to win. God this is good. I’ll have to have Darcy teach me a thing or two.”

“You already know how to cook,” he chuckled.

“Not like this,” she grinned popping a piece of chicken into her mouth feeling the earpiece in her pocket buzz. Steve took his turn and she casually slipped the earpiece up to her ear the way Natasha taught her making it look like she was just scratching her head whispering, “What’s up?”

“I’ve got something near the perimeter,” she explained, “It probably nothing but I’d rather you head inside. Just lean into Steve’s ear, make it look like you’re dragging him inside for another reason.”

Valarie swallowed beating down her nerves leaning across the board to the side of Steve’s face whispering, “Nat wants us to head inside, she doesn’t think it’s anything important but she’d rather be safe.”

“I got you,” he smiled back as she stood up offering him her hand. They dipped back inside and she sucked in a deep breath reality setting in. He took off the mask running his hands over her shoulders asking, “You okay there, Val?”

“Yeah,” she sighed, “I just wasn’t expecting them to be that quick…”

“We don’t know it’s them,” he reassured her, “How about a film instead?”

She smiled nodding and they sat down on the couch settling in for the night. Before long Valarie had fallen asleep on Steve’s chest and he had to fight the urge to just stay there. Valarie woke up in her own bed and found Steve on the couch. She chuckled but didn’t say anything. They carried on with their day meandering around the surrounding area with clearance from Nat. After dinner Valarie decided to do some work and Steve made himself comfortable in a spare chair in Fury’s old office as she sat down at the desk getting to work.

Steve watched as she flustered through her backpack cursing under her breath. Her bangs were dangling in front of her glasses again swaying with each little move. He laughed a little as she tossed the bag on the floor grumbling as she went back to her laptop, “Missing something?”

“Yeah, my stupid muscle thing,” she shrugged dismissively, “Just helps when I’m in for a long night.”

“You sore?” he asked standing up remembering what Bucky had said. Be smooth he told himself as he got up stepping behind her gently dropping his hands onto his shoulders easing her tension away.

“Yeah,” she moaned reclining back into him, “Happens when I get… stressed.” She sighed closing her eyes, god his hands felt good on her neck. He gently teased and massaged her tense muscles relaxing them moving down into her shoulders as she moan, “Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Not much of a card player,” he chuckled enjoying the way she was biting her lower lip a little too much.

“So I would definitely win strip poker,” she laughed his magic fingers sent her into a daze.

“I think I would be very disappointed,” he chuckled kissing the top of her head gently like he always did. He swallowed the idea tempting him more than it ought to. She was in his charge, he was supposed to be protecting her not ogling her or trying to sleep with her, his own feelings aside. But god she was tempting sitting there right below him, her head back, eyes closed, mouth parted ever so slightly. He had the most perfect view right down her black tank top, her breast weren’t huge and he liked that, they looked just enough to fill his hand. Stop, he told himself, he should not be looking down her top… or noticing her nipples pointing slightly through the thin material. He cursed in his head, she wasn’t wearing a bra. What was wrong with him, why was he staring at her?

He blinked embarrassed as she smirked her eyes still closed, “Enjoying the show Steve?”

He swallowed, well he might as well commit, Bucky had threatened to just tell her if they made it back without him saying anything. He shrugged, “They are pretty amazing. Right at the top of my list.”

She laughed lightly, “Steve Rogers staring at women’s tits, naughty boy. Didn’t have you pegged as a perv.”

“I’d probably surprise a little girl like you,” he chuckled unclipping her hair and running his hands through it.

“This little girl might just surprise you,” she grinned up at him opening her eyes meeting his. She bit her lip taking a chance and smiling temptingly, “Like if I said I wanted you fuck me here on this desk…” She watched him suck in a breath eyes raking over her and couldn’t help commenting, “That line getting blurry, Cap?”

“You have no idea,” he growled low in his throat.

“Well?”

“I’d say you’d better ask politely, missy,” he smirked, yeah he was a dead man.

She liked the bossy edge to his voice it sent shivers right down her spine to that special spot. She swallowed putting on her best pouty face uttering, “Please…”

Fuck, Steve thought seeing that sweet lower lip sticking out a bit. He sucked in a breath sighing in a strict tone, “Get on the desk.” Oh fuck, she thought as she pushed her laptop out of the way hoisting herself onto the desk, he is a dom. She could hear it in the stern edge to his voice, jack pot. She bit her lip again as he pushed the chair out of the way smirking, “If you keep biting that lip we’re going to be in trouble.”

“What if I like trouble,” She bit her lip deliberately letting it slip back out slowly. It was only a moment before his lips were on hers. They were soft and he was gentle at first teasing her ever so slightly. There was a creak from the porch and they both froze Steve growling swearing if it was another person coming to just check the perimeter he was going to kill them. There was a quiet jiggle of the doorknob and he frowned, this wasn’t a perimeter check.

He glanced down frowning, “Down under the desk.” She swallowed still processing and climbed down under the desk as he moved across the room to grab his shield. He slipped it onto his arm and peeked out the door seeing nothing yet but then hearing the soft click of the lock unlocking and cursed under his breath. He dug his com out of his pocket whispering, “Nat, Bucky. We have bogies move in… Nat? Bucky? Shit.”

“Steve,” she breathed peering over the desk, “What’s going on? All I have is static.”

“Coms are down,” he uttered quietly peeking through a crack in the door seeing a fully kitted team combing slowly through the cabin. He didn’t see any guns just batons, he hated those things, but at least she couldn’t get shot by accident. He sighed backing up to the desk, “good news is you were right, they want you alive.”

“Bad news?”

“No back up,” he huffed taking a deep breath bracing behind his shield, “Stay down.” He sprinted at the door knocking it off its hinges into the hydra agents behind it. He blocked one kicking another in the gut knocking him back before knocking the other out. He glanced both ways down the hall, clear for now but someone would have heard that. He nodded to Valarie, “Come on. Stay close.”

He sheltered her down the hall coming out the other side bashing a soldier in the face knocking him flat urging her forward toward the back door. They were almost out and Valarie finding herself thanking her lucky stars it was Steve there and not anyone else. She was always calmer around him, she could keep her head clear. Unless he was teasing her or just standing there, anything but combat muddled her but in the heat of it she was calm around him. They made it to the door and down the porch steps before they were surrounded. These ones had guns, shit, Steve combed over the scenario looking for anything. There was a whine from a megaphone and a heavily accented voice called, “I do not want to shoot her Captain. Put down the shield.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” She hissed behind him, “They need my alive remember. They aren’t going to…”

There was a bang and she felt something rip through her arm cursing under her breath. “Val,” Steve frowned reaching back.

She shoved him back to focusing on the advancing soldiers growling, “I’m fine. It’s just a graze, not the first time I’ve been shot.”

Steve stood his ground in front of her, Nat and Bucky would have heard the shot. He just need to stall a bit longer. He nodded knowing he needed to block them from taking another shot, “Come here.”

She nodded taking his free hand. He was going to put her between him and the shield, ultimate cone of protection. She winced feeling a pinching pain in her shoulder as a dart hit her she felt it ripped out immediately as she set her eyes on the back of Steve’s shield. It was too late, she knew that, at least half the tranquilizer would already be in her system. She seriously doubted this wasn’t a concentrated dose. Still, she managed out, “I’m fine, Cap. Stay focused. Nat and Bucky are on their way. We can do this…”

“I got you, Val,” He nodded glancing back at the empty porch. He needed a better defensive point. He started backing up and she followed keeping her back pressed to his chest as a guide as he assured her, “I’m gunna get you out of here kid.”

“I know,” she breathed her heart racing. She couldn’t see what was going on anymore just slate grey metal which was beginning to go fuzzy. She tried to focus keep herself awake, half of this was mind over matter right. She sucked in a shaky breath, “They still coming?”

“Did you think they’d give up that easy,” he chuckled stiffly as they backed up the steps onto the deck.

“No,” she swallowed her legs shaking, “Just a warning, Cap, things are getting pretty fuzzy here. I might be out for the count in a minute.”

“I got you, Val,” he reassured her and she felt his arm around her waist to catch her if she fainted, “Stick with me. Just a couple more minutes.”

“You always catch the girls that swoon around you,” She muttered absently feeling progressively sleepy.

“Well wouldn’t want you to get hurt,” he chuckled spotting the two Hydra agents at the end of the porch either side. Defensible and cornered were two different things, he didn’t want to end up trapped back in the house where they could gas them both.

Valarie was counting their options and they were getting fewer the more she let the drug affect her. She needed to do something. She swallowed hard setting herself ready, adrenaline might hold it off for a few minutes. A few minutes might be enough, if she could distract them enough to give Steve a chance. She sighed, “Steve promise me something…”

“Just hold on kid,” he frowned knowing she was planning something, “We’ve got this…”

 

“Shut up,” she breathed bracing herself, “Just promise the daring rescue won’t take too long.”

“What are you…” He started but she ducked under his arm before his grip on her could tighten. She took off down the porch as quick as she could. The drug was affecting her balance but the adrenaline was helping clear her mind. That was until she reached the end of the porch and was clothes lined by the Hydra agent she tried to duck around. She landed on her back seeing Steve starting after her only to get tased in the back. He dropped onto all fours trying to get up again only to get tased again. He shook fighting against it but they kept contact until he slumped flat on the deck.

She started to roll over mumbling, “Steve…”

“She’s strong,” the accented voice commented above her as she struggled to get up. She felt another pinch of a needle in her neck and drifted into blackness.


	5. Hydra is a bitch

She woke to a loud clanging banging around her aching head muttering, “What the fuck?” It carried on as she assessed her situation. She was strapped to a medical table, thankfully still dressed, only her arms were shackled to the table with thick leather cuffs. She had a small cell in an all too familiar configuration, small sink and toilet and a mattress on the floor. It was a hydra holding cell. This one was different though, along the bottom of the wall opposite the table was a vent covered in some kind of mesh that must lead to the cell next door. This was where the banging was coming from that was only exacerbating her headache. She frowned getting fed up with it and shouting, “Will you knock it the fuck off over there!”

“Val?” Steve called the noise coming to a stop, “You’re awake? You okay in there?”

“Not thrilled,” She shrugged, “But alive, not injured, just got a splitting head ache. Any idea where we are?”

“Not a clue,” he sighed and she saw him sit down next to the grate, “Woke up here, like you.”

“I doubt like me,” she sighed the angle was wrong on the grate he wouldn’t be able to see her, “I’m strapped to a table.”

“What?”

“I’m strapped to a table,” she repeated rolling her eyes, “Looks sinisterly medical making me wonder what the fuck they have planned.”

“We’re going to get out of here,” he promised.

“I’ve got no doubt of that,” Valarie replied stretching then relaxing her hand as she started to work it out of the cuff, “I’m, well, me and you’re freaking Captain America. We’ll be out of here soon. Especially,” she grunted wincing as it slid roughly against her thumb, “If I can get out of these cuffs.”

“Val what are you thinking,” he frowned, “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“I’ve done this before,” she assured him wiggling and working her hand free with only minor scrapes, “That wasn’t as bad as I thought.” She untied her other hand and hopped off the table, “I would have taken the dislocated thumb to get out of that.”

She sat down next to the grate as he sighed, “You could have gotten hurt…”

“Minor scrapes,” she shrugged, “It was worth it. What’s the situation? I assume that banging was you pounding on the door.”

“Well we’re in cells,” he chuckled and she smiled, “Yeah, that was me. The door is lined with vibranium, not a lot, but enough…”

“To stop a super human from kicking it down,” She nodded, “So we were right about them wanting to recruit from the watch list. Unless they made a special cell in hopes of capturing you.”

“Well I haven’t gotten a tour,” he scoffed and she laughed , “But I think you’re right from what I can see of your cell it’s the same…”

“Fun,” she sighed.

“Val, I’m sorry about this…” he started.

“Why,” she scoffed cutting him off, “This whole thing was my plan. The cabin… running to get you some more time… it was a stupid idea…”

“No,” he sighed trying to make her feel better, “I should have warned you that guy was there…”

“I thought the adrenaline might buy me a few more minutes of consciousness,” She muttered shaking her head, “Thought they might chase me and you’d have a shot at bringing in back up…”

“Might have worked,” Steve shrugged, “You see anything?”

“No,” she shook her head, “The gave me another dose of sedative after they tased you. This is the first thing I’ve seen since the porch.” There was a sound of a hydraulic bolt releasing and Valarie’s door opened. Two Hydra guards came in before a uniformed man Valarie had seen only in black and white photos. She raised her eyebrow at him not moving from her spot on the floor, “Aren’t you an ugly piece of shit…”

“Miss Fury,” He replied his German accent thick and unnerving, “Or would you prefer your pseudonym, Miss Kane?”

“Doesn’t really matter,” she replied with a shrug, “Make sure you let me know which you’d rather was printed in the file after ‘killed by’.”

He just huffed a laugh nodding for the men either side of him to grab her. They grabbed her arms pulling her up as she screamed and struggled flailing her legs managing to kick one of them in the face. They forced her back onto the table strapping her down fully this time as Steve snapped, “Leave her alone Schmitt.”

“Hello there Captain,” Schmitt smirked ignoring him as a doctor wheeled in a small tray table with equipment on it, “Enjoying you accommodation I assume.” Steve just snarled kicking the wall leaving a dent. Schmitt only chuckled, “I would behave yourself Captain. If you start breaking my things I might have to gas your chamber…” he let the thought hang for a moment, “and as I am sure you can gather. What happens to you is going to happen to young miss Fury, Captain. I would suggest for her safety you mind your manners.” Steve didn’t say anything but didn’t beat on the walls again making Schmitt smile turning back to Valarie, “Are you in good health, Miss Fury.”

“You’re stupid trank left me with a headache but I’m on my A game,” she snapped from the table and he released one of her hands dropping two white pills into her hand. She suspected it was a pain killer but was in no way about to trust him and smiled, “Sorry my dad taught me not to accept pills from strange men.”

“I assure you it’s no worse than anything I’m about to inject you with,” he replied and she threw the pills across the floor, “Suit yourself.” He nodded to the doctor as her hand was strapped back to the table. Schmitt watched as the doctor drew blood, “You have a remarkable resilience, my dear.”

“What can I say,” she snapped as she finished taking three vials and removed the needle from her arm, “I’m stubborn.”

“We’ll see about that,” he shrugged picking up an injector gun, “You’re going to answer my questions, Miss Fury. If I don’t think you’re being honest, well, then I’m going to inject you with a powerful pain inducing drug.”

“We’ll see about that,” she shot back and he frowned at her mocking him, “What do you want with my blood Dracula?”

“Where have you hidden the encrypted files on your computer,” he asked and she didn’t answer. He pressed the injection gun into her arm pulling the trigger and releasing in the drug into her system making her snarl as he asked again, “Where are the encrypted files?”

“Up yours,” she growled icily, “Pain isn’t a motivator for everyone.”

He popped out the cartridge and picked up another releasing it into her system. She cursed under her breath through another two cartridges everything starting to ache from the repeated strain. Steve couldn’t take it, he knew Schmitt would keep this up or take it up a notch soon. He pounded on the wall snapping, “Just tell him Val!”

She huffed through the pain, “Fine. They’re back in Avengers Tower. The computer I had with me was a dummy one. I wasn’t about to bring that information on a mission, Fury wouldn’t clear it. I was just bait to catch whoever was after the list.”

Schmitt frowned looking very unhappy but only stormed out of the room. The doctor left after with her equipment and the guards released her tossing her roughly onto the mattress before taking the table out. She climbed weakly to her feet and dragged the mattress over to the grate and collapsed onto it groaning. “Val,” Steve frowned lying flat on the floor to have a look at her, “You okay?” 

“I feel like shit but not dead,” She sighed turning to look at him. He was lying on his stomach, blond hair a mess, white shirt dirty and wrinkled. She smiled at his worried expression, “I’m fine, Steve. I honestly expected worse.”

“We’re not home free yet,” he frowned severely disliking seeing her in pain, “Just cooperate, Val, don’t put yourself on the chopping block…”

“Steve, I meant what I said,” She sighed, “I’m stubborn. I’m not about to let some hydra thug on a power trip make me give up Shield secrets. You and I know what’s on that list, I’m not giving him that.”

“Schmitt isn’t some thug,” he tried to warn her.

“He’s red scull,” she nodded, “I gathered from the iconic skin condition. What’s he doing back I thought he died?”

“He grabbed the tesseract,” he explained, “I thought he was dead until I saw Thor take Loki back to Asgard using the cube. What I saw back in forty five was more like he was transported somewhere else. I warned Fury and Shield when I put it together but I guess Shield was Hydra and they got there first.” 

“So this really is the rise of hydra again,” she swallowed stiffly, “Looks like I got a front row seat.” They were quiet for a minute and she thought about bringing up their kiss but thought now wasn’t the time. Don’t be stupid, she told herself, you’ve just been captured by hydra and you want to chat with Steve about a kiss that was zero point two seconds before they kicked in the door. She sighed deciding to keep the subject afloat asking, “What do you think they want with my blood?”

“Not sure,” he replied, “But I don’t think it’s good.”

“You saying they’re going to go all Ajax to Wade Wilson on me?” she raised an eye brow at him.

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” he frowned, “They experimented on Bucky back in the day. They might be doing that again to recruits.”

“I’ll add that to the list of problems, then,” she sighed.

“Val,” he replied and she didn’t take her eyes off the ceiling. He frowned in a sterner voice, “Valarie, look at me.” She turned her head to look at him, “I’m going to get you out of here. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

She just smiled putting a hand to the grate mesh and he met her gesture, “I know, Steve. My brain is just going a mile a minute despite my headache…”

“Try not to think about it,” he smiled trying to soothe her, “Just rest, try to get rid of that headache and get your strength back. Let me worry about getting us out, you take it easy.”

“Probably a good idea,” She sighed, “I doubt it will take Schmitt’s men long to figure out I was lying. He’ll be back before long.”

“You were lying,” He stared surprised she’d kept that cool under the pressure. It was one thing to just grit your teeth and say nothing but to lie convincingly was something else.

“Yeah,” she sighed getting comfortable, “It shouldn’t take them long to figure out that the files were sent off from the computer last night. It’s protocol everything is saved to the tower and the computer is wiped each night in case of this kind of thing. Reasons not to watch porn on a Stark industries computer, those files never disappear.”

“But it’s safe,” he sighed, “You seen it?”

“Yeah, it’s out of their hands there’s no chance they can get it without me,” she nodded, “I have seen the list though, I have to for the encryption.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, “I thought that stuff was done with a computer now.”

“It would be if you want some two bit hacker off the web to decode it,” she replied with a shrug, “That’s why Fury has me encode it. I have a special formula that Tony’s best hackers and Jarvis can’t crack.”

 

“How?” he asked and she frowned, “I was just curious, I got to dabble in code breaking back in the army.”

“I can’t give you all the details, anything specific incase…” she trailed off.

“Incase they’re listening,” he nodded, “I understand.”

“I use a combination of anagrams and substitution,” she nodded, “then encode those phrases using a foreign language then encode in computer coding then substitute a foreign alphabet before encoding again. Reasons why only I can decrypt it. Only I know the formula of anagrams to substitutions and only I know what language you’re getting from the alphabet I provide. To anyone else it’s gibberish.”

“That’s kind of genius,” he smiled at her, “I mean we’re screwed if you ever left the team but, that’s genius.”

“You think I would leave without giving you guys the formula,” she chuckled relaxing despite the circumstances, “I’ll try not to take that as an insult Cap.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean… it was a joke…” he fumbled over himself.

Valarie laughed rolling onto her side to face him, “Thank you. Not many people appreciate how I encrypt.” He smiled that crooked smirk that made her melt into a puddle every time. She smiled closing her eyes, “Know any good stories, Cap? Fury used to tell me stories when I couldn’t sleep, old war stories from the missions he’d go on.”

“I’m not sure you want to hear those stories,” he sighed rolling onto his side, “It gets pretty gory.”

“Won’t bother me,” she sighed getting comfortable.

He sighed agreeing to tell one and before he’d finished she was asleep. He watched her for a bit smiling like an idiot at how sweet she looked. He hated himself for getting her into this but was grateful for the peace she brought him.


	6. Let's keep some sanity in check

They both woke with a jolt to the sound of the hydraulic lock and Steve tensed only to realize it was to Valarie’s cell. Two armed men came in and dragged her up to her feet kicking and screaming as Steve snapped, “What are you doing? What do you want?”

He followed them looking through the little window in his door but they dragged her down the hall despite her efforts. She was dragged through two more halls to an examination room and strapped to a table again. Schmitt appeared over her smiling, “Miss Fury, it appears we have more to discuss.”

“Piss off,” she snapped, “I didn’t appreciate the wake-up call.”

“Now, now, miss Fury” Schmitt frowned at her, “You should mind your manners. A mouth like that could get you in trouble.”

“Oh bite me!” she snapped, “What the hell do you want?”

“Oh many things,” he replied disappearing from her sight for a moment, “But we’ll start today with the information you gave me yesterday…” Valarie pursed her lips closed knowing where this was heading as he appeared again with the injection gun, “Now you said the files never left your tower. However, I had a look and the files were sent back there from your computer the day before yesterday. Now I believe we established lying to me was a bad decision…” He pressed the gun into her arm releasing a more concentrated dose of the drug as he asked, “Why have you lied miss Fury?”

She bucked off the table for a moment groaning from the searing pain grunting, “You’re a cunt.”

“Miss Fury are we going to have to correct that mouth of yours?” he asked reloading another cartridge, “Can you retrieve the files?”

She didn’t answer and he frowned giving her two more shots before her eyes started to water and she swallowed, “No… I can’t. Normally I could sign in and get them back but they’ll know I was captured and my ID will be blacklisted.”

“Could the Captain?”

“No,” she shook her head hating herself for crying, “I have a special clearance for the file. Fury would give him the clearance if he asked but he hasn’t.” She could see the wheels turning in Schmitt’s head and she rushed, “they know he’s been taken as well. Asking now won’t do anything.”

“It’s adorable that you should try to protect him,” he chuckled twirling the gun on his finger with a fresh cartridge in it, “How would I retrieve the file then? Would an attack on the computers of the tower be successful now that you are not there to defend them?”

She tried to think, lying could by time but make things worse if he decided to test her. She took too long and Schmitt injected her again making her scream crying, “No… no it wouldn’t after the last attack I taught Jarvis to do what I did. He can defend against it now. It’s mandatory for Jarvis to learn from those kinds of thing Tony programed him that way.”

“But you could outsmart the computer,” he asked pressing the gun into her arm again.

“Yes,” she mumbled through tears, “He doesn’t know all my tricks just the ones I used to stop the attack. I could get past him.”

“You know how to decrypt the file as well?” he asked and she nodded, the gun was removed and he smiled setting her more on edge, “Good. See miss Fury, you cooperate, you’ll find us agreeable.” She sighed hoping it was over for now. She knew they’d ask her to hack the tower eventually but if she could get a break she could fortify herself. Schmitt disappeared again commenting, “There is something else I would like to explore before we are done today. You have a remarkable resilience to drugs it would appear. A natural talent, perhaps. It kept you awake when the sedative should have pushed you past consciousness within seconds. That befuddles me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she shook her head as he reappeared with a syringe, “I swear…”

He patted her head gently nodding, “I don’t doubt that, my dear. But it’s made me curious. We tested your blood last night and you appear to have a remarkable ability to repel foreign substances, you cannot be poisoned.” Valarie swallowed, “I’m curious as to how strong this resilience is. Now I could draw more blood and test that but I can’t see what it does to you. So we’re going to perform a little experiment…”

Steve could hear her screaming from down the hall. He couldn’t tell what they were doing but it drove him mad. It took an extreme amount of control not to put a few more dents in the walls. He needed to do something to get her out of here, but anything he did meant she could be gassed. He snarled as another scream echoed down the hall banging his hands on the wall kicking it. There was a creak and it gave under his foot. His brow furrowed and he leaned down the mesh grate that separated their cells wasn’t vibranium. He couldn’t squeeze through but Valarie might and if he could get her to his side the next time they came he might be able to get them out. He set to work bending and breaking as much of the grate that he could. After a while he heard foot steps down the hall and abandoned his escape plan to peer through the window in his door. He saw them leading Valarie down the hall, she looked weak and unwell not herself. They passed him and he heard the bolt in the other room. He heard skin smack tile floor as they tossed her into the room before bolting the door again.

He collapsed himself on the floor again to see her collapse weakly on the mattress panting. He frowned, “Val? Val, are you okay? What did they want?” she didn’t answer and he pressed harder, “Val! Val, look at me…”

“I’m fine, Steve,” she snapped sounding remote, “Just give me a second. I need to catch my breath.”

He could see the tears in her eyes as she laid on her back. He sighed wanting to get her through the space even more, “I know, Val. But I have a plan. Just a couple more minutes and you can have a breather. Think you can do that?”

She swallowed nodding, “What do you need me to do?”

“Come over here,” he nodded showing her the hole he’d made, “It might be a tight fit but I think you can fit. Then they won’t touch you again.” She nodded bravely lying flat on her stomach scooting her way through the hole. It was a tight fit but she could manage, the rough sharp bits of broken metal scraped and tore at her clothes. Still she made it through with minor scrapes but her tank top had a number of tears in it now. She sighed emerging on the other side thinking about telling Steve it was pointless, but she needed comfort right now if she was going to make it through this. She made it to her feet and Steve had his arms around her muttering, “I got you Val. I got you…”

She wanted to be stronger but she crashed dissolving there. He picked her up sitting down with her on his mattress running his hands up and down her back trying to soothe her. He wanted to ask what they did to her but held it back focusing on taking care of her first. After a moment she gathered herself back together sighing, “I’m sorry, I’m fine really…”

“Calm down, Val,” he soothed, “What are you sorry for? Schmitt’s a bastard you can’t control what he did…”

“I don’t know, I’m just stubborn,” she chuckled a little, “I’m a big girl, we’re not meant to break down into tears…”

“Who says that,” he sighed resting his chin on her head, “it’s perfectly normal… Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” she sighed enjoying the security of his arms, “But I probably should… you know for therapy’s sake… He questioned me about the file again. He figure out I was lying… he used a concentrated dose of the drug he was giving me yesterday…”

“Shhh,” he sighed holding her tighter as she started to shake, “It’s alright.”

“I convinced him he needs me to get to the file,” she admitted, “I shouldn’t have lied again but I thought it was safer than letting his hacker loose on the tower again. He’ll probably ask me to do that soon… but he’s too interested in why I didn’t pass out from the sedative they gave me… he was testing my blood.”

“He thinks you’ve got some kind of power?”

“He found one,” she muttered, “He’s just curious how it works. Apparently, I have a natural immunity to poisons, toxins, and venoms. My body processes them more efficiently neutralizing them… that’s why he had to give me a double dose of the sedative… he wants to test how far my immunity goes…”

“How?” Steve stared feeling his blood boil, “How can he test it?”

“By injecting me with whatever her can get his hands on,” she swallowed, “Apparently he tests it in a vial of blood first so he doesn’t kill me but… I don’t know what all he put in me today, but I think he’s going to do it again…”

“He is not,” Steve snapped, “They aren’t touching you again, Val.” She closed her eyes leaning into his chest as he asked, “How are you feeling now?”

“Like I had the world’s worst case of the flu,” she laughed, “I’m wrecked from whatever he gave me. Other than that… I’ve got all my fingers and toes so not so bad.”

He smiled into her hair, “There’s my Val. You give him hell?”

“Of course,” she chuckled, “I don’t think my words are appropriate to repeat though.” Steve laughed running his fingers through her hair. 

They fell silent as footsteps echoed off the walls. A tray of food was slid through a hatch under Steve’s door. A moment later one came through Valarie’s and a guard snapped, “Dinner time...” Steve realized he must be looking through the window in the door as he snapped, “Doll Schmitt wants you eating, up and at ‘em!” the bolt went and he snapped, “What the hell?”

He ran for back up and Steve set her down in the back corner on the mattress nodding, “Let me handle this. Just stay back alright?” She nodded as the bolt on his door unlocked and three men came in. Steve sighed, this was going to be good for his frustration. 

The fight didn’t last long but four quickly replaced the unconscious men at Steve’s feet. One of them frowned, “Come on Captain don’t make this messy.”

“I can go all day,” Steve snapped back, “I’d enjoy it.”

“Schmitt will gas you,” he scoffed stepping closer.

Valarie swallowed, “Tell Schmitt if he doesn’t like it he can come down deal with it himself.”

The men retreated bolting the door again and Steve returned to her side sighing, “I could have taken those guys.”

“But I couldn’t,” she sighed, “not like this. He would have gassed us and it wouldn’t have affected me. Then I’ve got to deal with them. I mean I’m more than happy to watch you bash in Hydra skulls but…”

“No, you’re right,” he nodded, “Schmitt’s not going to like it…”

“Let me deal with him,” she muttered and he helped her to her feet as the bolt slid open again.

Schmitt entered and Steve wanted to deck the bastard in the face but Valarie held him back as Schmitt frowned, “You appear to be causing problems Captain. We discussed this…”

“It was my idea, Schmitt,” Valarie spat at him surprising both of them, “I needed to sit with another goddamn human after your sick fucking tests…”

“I see you’ve found your voice again,” he cocked an eyebrow up at her.

“Yeah well, I finally caught my breath,” she snapped, “You want to keep running your tests, you deal with this.”

“How do you plan on stopping me,” Schmitt chuckled at her bluff.

“There are about a hundred ways to make a noose,” she frowned at him and Steve gawked not sure if she was serious or not, “Not to mention my brain is going to be mush by the end of this without another human to sit with. You should know morale is what keeps people from doing reckless things.”

Schmitt pursed his lips trying to riddle out just how serious she was. He frowned knowing there were other ways to handle her but she had a point about morale. Good will accomplished far more than fear. He nodded, “I expect cooperation. Should the good Captain…”

“Steve will behave,” She nodded negotiating, “If your men stop grabbing me out of my bed I won’t even see a need to fight.”

“Very well,” he nodded leaving, “I’ll see what can be arranged.”

“He took that surprisingly well,” Steve frowned, “I’m not sure I like that.”

“I think he’s trying to turn me,” She muttered, “If I really have some kind of special powers can you imagine what would happen if he somehow got Erskine’s serum. He’d have an even more super, super human…with my training, working with Nat and Barton for years… A little bit of conditioning like Bucky and…”

“Stop,” he frowned, “Stop thinking like that. It’s not going to happen, he’s not going to do that to you.”

“I’m just saying would it surprise you if he his testing was to see if I would reject the serum as a poison,” she swallowed, “If this was all so he could turn me into a weapon.”

“No,” Steve admitted.

“That’s all I’m saying,” She nodded, “That’s why he wants to keep me cognitive and well alive.”

“You knew that?” Steve pursed his lips, “It was a bluff right?”

“I had a feeling,” she nodded neglecting to admit she’d rather the idea of dying than being turned into a Hydra weapon. She’d read the reports on Bucky she didn’t like the idea of going through what he did. Being frozen and unfrozen, having her memory wiped again and again. She noticed he was frowning at her looking seriously concerned and she sighed lying, “What? That?! Of course it was a bluff, Steve. You think I’d let a bastard like Schmitt get to me like that? No way, I’ll fight my way out of here before I ever consider a thing like that.”

He was going to question her but the door opened again and the man nodded for them to follow him. Once out in the hall Steve was flanked on all sides by armed men, probably a test of some sort, he reasoned. He could do it though, they were out of the cells he could pull Valarie through an escape. Fight their way out of the base and take cover somewhere until they could get a message to the team. Valarie saw the look in Steve’s eye as he watched the guards around them and frowned quietly, “Don’t Steve, he’s egging you on. It’ll just be a trick.”

He sighed knowing she was probably right, six men guarding them down the halls. It did look a bit too easy. The one in front opened a door and let them inside another cell. It wasn’t meant to look like a cell but it was one, what Valarie would call the VIP suit. The walls were painted but clearly made of metal, she suspected vibranium. There was a bed, double and on an actual frame, and a couch, even a tv. There was another door in the room which ajar and she spotted what looked like a bathroom. You mean she didn’t have to pee in front of anyone now, she did get an upgrade. She suspected wherever they were was the beginnings of some kind of training or testing facility for whoever they planned to recruit. This would probably be for those who agreed to whatever they wanted or had ‘good’ behavior. She blinked surprised when the guard shoved a bundle of cloth into her hands nodding, “Schmitt wants you to wear something a little less shredded.”

She glanced at the bundle and back at him, “What’s wrong with my clothes.”

“Too many options,” he replied nodding for her to change.

She rolled her eyes starting for the bathroom, “Can you keep your cool for a minute? I’d rather not change in front of these dicks.”

“I won’t pick a fight,” Steve nodded finishing, “Yet.”

She shook her head stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. She changed donning the loose cotton scrubs Schmitt had provided. They certainly made her feel like she was in prison despite their light blue color. She emerged again handing her torn up tank top and shorts back to the guard. He nodded at the necklace around her neck and she snapped, “It’s a charm necklace, it’s not strong enough to choke me, piss off.”

He let it go and he left leaving Steve and Valarie alone the door bolting behind him. She explored the room noticing there was a camera but nothing in the bathroom, she had some privacy and was grateful for that. She sighed sitting on the couch, “Well the TV should have internet…” She navigated around the screen only to get the red background with the lock on it, “Yup parental block. There’s nothing I can do with it unless I hook up my computer. I doubt I’m getting that back any time soon.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Steve nodded.

“I could break the code for the lock but there are about ten thousand combinations,” She sighed with a huff, “it would take days, if I don’t get caught…”

“Val,” he sighed sitting down beside her, “Relax you’ve had a long day. Let me worry about getting us out of here. Take a shower, watch some tv, do something to calm yourself down. That’s the point of this remember to keep you sane.”

“Yeah,” she sighed lying back on the couch, “Maybe you’re right. I don’t fancy getting up in the morning.”

“You could sleep in,” he chuckled lounging back his arm resting on the back of the couch as she put on a show.

“I promised I would cooperate,” she shook her head, “If I don’t we’re just going to be back where we started. I can’t do this without help Steve… Fury never let Nat train me to withstand torture, I’m surprised I’ve lasted this long to be honest. It’s scary to think about doing this without being able to talk to you… I…” 

“Hey it’s alright,” he nodded pulling her closer surprised how well she was handling things despite never having been in this situation before, “I got you. We’ll take it slow, think things through before we make any kind of move. Just rest right now.”

She curled up on his lap watching the show for a while. He just sat stroking her hair and for all she cared she could have melted right there. She loved being around Steve, he just put her at ease. Nothing about her situation was calming but she felt safe and peaceful around him. She knew if she’d let him he’d take down everyone in the base to get her out of there and back home, but she didn’t want him to get hurt. She knew that they were pulling punches with her so that Schmitt could experiment on her but if Steve acted up, they wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him or worse. She knew Schmitt probably had some sort of plan to get some clue as to the serum from Steve somehow but he was currently putting that on hold. She stirred a bit as he carried her to bed tucking her in before returning for the couch. She swallowed as he stepped away, “You don’t have to sleep on the couch you know… We might be here for a while, no point in you wrecking your back you old man.”

He smiled pausing for a moment, he wanted to join her, really really wanted to join her. But she was already dealing with so much, if he made one wrong move he could make things worse for her, make her uncomfortable. He didn’t want to do that, but if he said no it might do that anyway. He was torn. She smiled at sweet innocent reassuring smile and he sighed, yeah he was going to hell for this. “You sure? I don’t want to bother ya,” he ventured compromising seeing as if he waited much longer to do anything he was going to end up there without hesitation.

“As long as you don’t sleep nude, you won’t bother me,” She shrugged snuggling into the blanket trying to hide her blush at the thought, “I don’t bite, I promise… at least not intentionally.”

He laughed at her joke, there she was again, his Valarie cracking jokes and flirting in the thick of a big ole mess. He smirked slipping off his shoes, “I think I can handle it.”

She watched peeking through the blankets as he slipped out of his pants and pulled his shirt over his head. Damn, that was a sight. There was a lot of muscle, not bulgy beefy muscle, nice smooth sculpted melt in your panties muscle. She bit back a sigh having a brief thought about what a good way to release her stress that might be before quickly snapping herself out of it. She watched him venture across the room to a small dresser rummaging around for a moment. He pulled out a pair of the cotton trousers and pulled them on making Valarie giggle. They only just fit with the waist band fully extended and were more of capris than pants. He sighed flipping off the light, “What?”

“I don’t think they’re your size there, Cap,” she giggled as he climbed into bed, “Unless you think there’s going to be a flood.”

He chuckled, “I suppose I’ll have to make do until tomorrow. I hope you don’t mind I don’t think the shirts will fit at all.”

“Nope,” she shook her head hesitating a moment.

“What is it?” he asked feeling her unease, “If it does I can…”

“No,” she shook her head, “I was just… No, never mind it’s not important…”

“Val, what is it?” he frowned worrying he’d already screwed something up.

“I was just wondering… if I could…” she trailed off glancing at him chewing on her lip.

“Oh,” he realized, she wanted to snuggle. He pause a moment processing, trying not to get too excited at the idea before nodding, “Yeah, of course. Whatever makes you feel better. I don’t mind at all.”

“Thanks Steve,” she smiled snuggling into the crook of his arm feeling instantly safe. He was so warm and secure she didn’t find herself worrying about anything but instead just drifted off. She felt so nice pressed against him, soft and gentle, her arm resting across his chest. His mind briefly wandered to her lying there, skin to skin, but he quickly scolded the thought away. He needed to do what he could to make this easier on her not confuse her more.


	7. Montage time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is a short chapter kind of covering a long time where steve and val are captured there is angst but sweetness

When they were woken in the morning to the a harsh voice Valarie noticed he was, until he sat up, curled around her as she laid on her side. Steve snapped up when they were shouted at snipping, “Just give her a minute! You didn’t exactly provide a schedule or an alarm clock.”

“You don’t dictate around here, Cap,” the man huffed back reaching for Valarie, “She’s to come now. Your needs can wait until Schmitt is done with her.”

Steve slapped the man’s hand away growling, “Don’t touch her. She said she’d going willingly just give her a fucking second to wake up.”

“Language, Steve,” she muttered from under her pillow making him roll his eyes, “Two seconds and I’ll be up no need to cause a fight.” She dragged herself out from under the pillow stretching as she groaned, “It would be useful, if Schmitt wants me up at a certain time, to give me an alarm clock as you took my phone when you captured us.”

The guard huffed, “You should let him know then.”

“I will,” she sighed yawning as she stood up, “Just like I’ll let him know about the clothes, he only provided a few pairs and one size does not fit all.”

She left with him and didn’t come back for hours. Steve paced a bit to relieve his nerves, wherever their new room was it was far enough away from the labs he couldn’t hear anything. He didn’t know what bothered him more, hearing it or the still silence wondering if she was alright. After a while he couldn’t take it he needed to calm down or he was going to be a wreck when she got back. He gave up his pacing and instead tried to wash his white shirt a bit in the sink. He laid it out on the foot board and ventured back to the bathroom hoping a shower would help him clear his head so he could help her. When Valarie was led back to the room she found it seemingly empty and had to fight the urge to cry for a second. The guards with her tensed muttering, “Where are you, you self-absorbed…”

“He’s in the shower,” she muttered noticing the steam coming from under the door, “Are you done now?” 

They left and she laid down on the couch feeling utterly broken. The testing was brutal, it made her feel sick in about a million different ways. It was like getting shingles after being hit over the head with a brick after a hard night of drinking. Half the time she wanted to vomit, a quarter of the time she did, another part of her wanted to kill him and the last bit just wanted to pass out so she didn’t have to feel it. She heard the door open and Steve called, “Val?” there was the soft sound of him padding across the carpet and he frowned, “Val. Val are you alright?”

She like hearing him say her name, it was reassuring in a way she didn’t hazard a guess to understand. She blinked her eyes open to find him kneeling in front of her, a towel wrapped around his waist. She swallowed mumbling, “I’m fine, just shattered.”

God she wished she was back at the cabin or the tower, anywhere else where she might have the courage to make him lose that towel. But she didn’t feel well… no she didn’t feel well at all. Crap, she snapped jumping up and rushing for the bathroom slamming the door behind her. She made it to the toilet just in time. She was so focused on not choking her lungs out with the contents of her stomach she didn’t notice the door had opened until she felt her hair gathered back and a soft hand on her back as Steve soothed, “I got you, Val. It’s alright let it out.” When she stopped heaving he helped her back to her feet guiding her to the sink and a toothbrush asking, “You okay to stand?”

“Yeah,” she nodded weakly wetting the brush and starting to wash the taste from her mouth. He frowned as he flushed the toilet realizing she probably hadn’t eaten yet, he was certainly going to have a word with Schmitt about that whether she liked it or not. She finished tidying herself up and he picked her up carrying her to the bed. He tucked her in sitting on the edge of the bed stroking her hair as she dozed. The bolt on the door clanged open and Steve got to his feet standing a stone cold barrier between Valarie and the guards wheeling in a cart with two plates of food.

They frowned at her lying in bed and snapped, “Get up!”

“Leave her alone,” Steve snapped standing his ground, “She needs her rest.”

“She’s going to eat as ordered,” he snapped back making Steve really want to knock him on his ass, “Get her up.”

“I’ll see to it she eats,” Steve huffed nodding for them to leave, “But I’m not going to rush her. Tell Schmitt she needs to eat more and regularly if he doesn’t want her ill. Going all day without eating, doing whatever the shit he’s making her do, isn’t doing her any favors.”

The guard rolled his eyes pulling a box from under the cart shoving it into Steve’s hands, “Here, from Schmitt.”

Steve just glared back as they left opening the box. He ground his teeth muttering several unpleasantries under his breath. He put on the clothes Schmitt had sent and sat down next to Valarie shaking her gently, “Val? Val you need to eat something.”

“Hmm?” she mumbled opening her eyes and gawking, “Dear lord those are loud!”

Steve scoffed a chuckled glancing down at the bright American flag print cotton trousers, “Yeah, apparently Schmitt has a sense of humor.”

“I can see that,” she laughed sitting up swallowing, “Sorry about earlier…”

“Don’t be,” he shook his head bringing her a plate of food, “It wasn’t your fault. I didn’t mind helping you.”

“I just…” she mumbled picking at it.

“Eat, Val,” he nodded, “You haven’t since yesterday, you need to eat. Maybe take a shower after, make yourself feel better.” She nodded quietly taking his advice. When she emerged toweling off her hair she found someone had come to clear away their food and left an alarm clock with a preset alarm. Steve ordered her straight to bed to get some much needed rest. She woke in the morning to the screeching of the alarm with Steve curled around her once again. She got up stretching her aching muscles as her guards wheeled in breakfast waiting by the door. Steve glared at them encouraging her to eat but she didn’t manage much. When she came back that night she looked like she could barely stand.

She mumbled a brief reassurance to Steve before stumbling into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Steve tried his very best to take care of her each day when she returned but sometimes she just wanted nothing to do with him when she first got back. He felt like he’d failed her not doing anything to stop this. It didn’t help she kept trying to make him feel better or slept as close as she could to him each night. He was reaching the end of his rope, he didn’t know how much longer he could wait before flinging one of the arrogant power tripping guards into a wall. 

Then one day they didn’t come to escort her away in the morning. Steve was suspicious at first but glad Valarie was getting a break. After a couple hours they relaxed reasoning nothing more sinister was a drift. Valarie reclined on the couch her legs drifting over the arm of it, her head in Steve’s lap as they tried to relax watching tv. Food was delivered at periodic intervals and by the time she snuggled up to Steve’s chest she felt better than she had since they arrived.


	8. hacking is an art

She was held tight against something reasonably soft and reasonably happy until she realized she couldn’t move. She blinked at the dimly lit room trying to get up only to find she was tied to a chair. She looked around and saw Steve passed out on a desk with a computer on it. Shit she muttered trying to keep it together as Schmitt smiled adjusting in his chair at the end of the deck, “Good morning, miss Fury. How are you feeling?”

“A little pissed off,” she muttered through gritted teeth, “A little sore. Oh and you know tied to a fucking chair.”

“I see we have you back to yourself again,” he nodded as Steve groaned starting to wake up.

“We had a deal Schmitt,” she snapped, “I’ve cooperated.”

“And I am ever so grateful,” he sighed, “But we have some pressing matters to attend to before we can return to our work.”

“Val?” Steve mumbled hazily, “Val!”

“I’m here,” she called having a sinking feeling where this was heading, “I’m fine.”

He turned around spotting her before whipping back to Schmitt, “What the hell!”

Schmitt silenced him pulling out a gun pointing it straight at his head. Valarie swallowed shocked as Schmitt explained, “Manners, Captain. There is a young woman present.” Steve just glared at him as he continued, “You’re going to retrieve the file I want, miss Fury. You’re going to retrieve Shields threat analysis and watch list for me… Well. More precisely, Captain Rogers is going to retrieve the file under your tutelage.”

“Like hell I will,” Steve spat.

“Oh you will,” Schmitt replied as Valarie was wheeled directly across from him and he moved the gun inches from her forehead, “Or I am going to shoot miss Fury in the head.” Steve stared in disbelief for a moment and Schmitt continued, “While she intrigues me I have plenty of protégés that do not require years of conditioning …”

“I get it,” Steve nodded turning back to the computer, “Tell me what I need to do.”

“I can’t,” Valarie swallowed wincing as Schmitt cocked the gun, “I seriously can’t! Steve is a soldier not a hacker. He can barely use a computer to type his reports. It would take me weeks to teach him the types of coding he would need to know for me to walk him through an attack on Shield. I can’t just tell him what to do.”

“Very well,” Schmitt nodded and they were wheeled around one another until Valarie sat in front of the computer and Steve was facing the gun, “I would urge you to work quickly, miss Fury, as Captain Rogers is depending on you.”

She swallowed typing quickly knowing it should be a quick hack without her there to protect them. As she began to dance around Jarvis and the other agents trying to stop her program she glanced up at Steve still staring down the barrel of a gun. “It’s alright,” he reassured her, “It’s going to be fine Val.”

She nodded trying to focus back on the task at hand her mind going a mile a minute. Finally she broke through sealing the path behind her before snapping, “What! Where is it? I…” she muttered frantically combing over the keys, “It’s always here… there’s no other place to store it…”

“What’s the problem, miss Fury?” Schmitt frowned.

“The file is gone!” she swallowed still searching frantically.

“Gone?” he pursed his lips cocking the gun.

“I swear it’s not here,” she pleaded turning the computer screen as if he could understand the lines of script, “It’s always kept here. I’m in the most secure part of the databank. The file is just missing…” he didn’t move and she continued, “I swear! I did as you asked, you can have your own hacker take a look if you want. It’s really not there, I don’t know what they did with it… I…”

Schmitt nodded to someone in the darkness and a few moments later there was the sound of a door. A skinny neatly groomed blond hair young man emerged smiling at Valarie. She didn’t think when she saw him but was on her feet swinging her fist into his face as soon as she did. He stumbled back holding his nose as Schmitt warned pressing the gun a bit closer to Steve’s head, “Miss Fury.”

“Good to see you too Val,” the boy scoffed as Valarie sat back down watching Schmitt and Steve closely, “You didn’t tell me Valarie Kane was the hacker you caught.”

“It wasn’t relevant,” Schmitt replied nodding to the computer, “Miss Fury has successfully infiltrated Shield’s computers, however our file appears to be missing. Or so she claims.”

He nodded leaning over her as he scanned the screen asking, “You check back ups and loop holes?”

“Of course I did,” she snapped as he reached around her typing, “I’m not an amateur, Rodney.”

“Firewall pit falls? Trap doors? Deposit boxes? Wall caches?” he asked continuing to double check her work, “Remember it’s just like searching a house. People hide things in the darnedest places, Val.”

“I know how to hack,” she muttered icily, “I kept you out didn’t I? Crashed your computer too.”

“Ouch, Val,” he smirked over her shoulder, “I’ll admit that was a bruise to my ego. Took me three days to fix the damage you did to that. You’ve gotten real good, doll face.”

“Is the file there or not,” Schmitt asked.

“No,” he replied, “It was removed from the server a few days ago. They probably moved it to an external hard drive so we couldn’t take it this way. Now that they know you caught their best hacker it wouldn’t be a risk they would take. There’s nothing here.”

Schmitt glanced at the screen and Steve snatched the gun turning it out of the way as it fired. Valarie was yanked out of her chair by Rodney as he backed away. She struggled against him as Steve fired a couple of debilitating shots into Schmitt’s leg. He took out the rest of the guards lurking in the shadows turning his attention to Rodney. He stormed toward him as Valarie snapped, “Let go! Let go of me!”

“Ah ah ah,” Rodney warned tightening his arm across her chest, “Hold it right there Cap. We both know you won’t try anything and risk Val here getting hurt. Just stand down…”

“You fucking cunt,” she snapped throwing her head back into his already bruised nose startling him. She flipped him onto the floor pressing her foot into his neck snarling, “Which way out? Think carefully Rodney.”

“That door,” he pointed weakly to the right still winded and shocked, “Down the hall make a right then a left. The door at the end… Fuck Val, you’re choking me.”

“Hm? How about that?” she huffed harshly, “Where’s our stuff being held?”

“Down the hall hang a left,” he choked, “Third door on the right, it’s all there.”

“You’re a fucking prick,” she snapped nodding to Steve, “Let’s go while we have the chance.”

“That’s my girl,” he smiled as they bolted down the halls, “Stay close.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” she smirked back as they found the room and Steve kicked the door in. He grabbed his shield and reached to gather her computer and things and she shook her head, “We haven’t got time. It’s useless leave it.”

He nodded sheltering her as the moved back down the hall the other way toward the exit. Schmitt raised the alarm and a few men fired at them Steve was back to himself. Soon they were sprinting across the parking lot of the old warehouse and jumping over the fence. Valarie let Steve lead the way down the street. He was much faster than her and she felt bad he had to slow down so she could keep up. They weren’t in a rural area and before long they found a busy parking lot. Steve knew they couldn’t send an assault team out after them they just needed to avoid being captured until they could get a message to the tower. He glanced down the road behind them and found it clear they weren’t moving yet. Steve pulled Valarie out of the street into the parking lot and they ducked behind the cars. She sat down catching her breath panting, “We need to get to a pay phone. They’re harder to track, old technology and all.”

“I’ll try not to be insulted by that,” he scoffed a laugh making her smile, “We’ll need money for that.”

“Let’s cross that bridge later,” she sighed, “should we really be stopping, I can keep going…”

“No you can’t,” he sighed peeking at the road, “You look like you’re about to have an asthma attack. Just rest a minute, slow breaths in through your nose out through your mouth.” Valarie followed his instructions as he crouched behind the cars looking for a way into one of them. Her heart started to calm down and he nodded for her to join him and he pulled a spare key from under wheel well and opened the car. She climbed in and he hopped behind the driver’s seat as a row of four black sedans passed parking lot one splitting off into the lot. Steve nodded as the car stopped and agents files out starting to comb the parking lot, “Get in the back.”

Valarie climbed through to the hatch back trunk followed by Steve. It was a tight fit with the stuff in the trunk but they managed to hide under a blanket. Valarie ended up under Steve finding herself wishing they weren’t on the run at the moment. She liked having his arm resting under her head as he held himself up. He swallowed whispering, “Sorry if I’m…”

“No,” she blushed, “I’m fine, this is surprisingly comfortable.”

A shadow passed them and they fell silent waiting for them to move on. It lingered for a moment but did pass on and Steve peeked out at the lot to check the coast was clear as he sighed, “I told you I’d get you out of there.”

“I think I technically found the way out,” Valarie smirked back.

“I got the gun though,” he countered.

“I didn’t need the gun,” she scoffed as the men piled back into the car and took off. 

“I guess I can share,” he chuckled throwing off the blanket, “Let’s get going.”

They climbed back through and Steve started the car starting down the road. It was awkwardly quiet in the car for a bit as Valarie’s mind swam around seeing Rodney again. Steve kept glancing at her as he drove, he wanted to ask but she really didn’t want him to. Finally, she couldn’t take it and nodded, “You going to ask or just be brooding?”

“You know people at hydra?” he stated kicking himself for being jealous. She knew him and the way he acted she’d been close to him at some point. It bugged him more than anything that he made her uncomfortable.

She stared at the way he phrased it swallowing, “You saying you don’t trust me now?”

“No, Val,” he sighed not meaning for it to come out that way, “I didn’t mean it like that… I’m just surprised that…”

“I didn’t know he was with hydra,” she muttered leaning on the door, “When I knew him he wasn’t, he was just a prick.”

“How do you know him,” he ventured.

“He’s the one that taught me to hack,” she muttered staring out the window.

“You okay,” he worried about her sensing it was a sensitive subject for her, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine Steve,” she offered a shallow smile. She spotted a truck stop coming up nodding, “Up here, there’ll be a pay phone up here.” Steve pulled in parking next to the door and Valarie stopped him getting out, “Cap, you’re in very memorable pants. I can handle this much. Just wait here I won’t be out of sight.”

He nodded and she climbed out and managed to beg some coins off some truckers stepping up to the pay phone smiling back at Steve. She dialed the number and a calm male voice answered, “You are attempting to contact a private number at…”

“Jarvis,” she sighed, “It’s me Valarie.”

“Miss Kane,” he replied, “I was under the impression.”

“I’m calling from a pay phone,” she explained, “Track the call and patch me through to Nat.”

“I’m sorry, Miss Kane,” he hesitated, “My protocols require me to verify your identity. May I ask you about your twenty-first birthday?”

“I wish I could forget it,” she replied with the correct answer.

The phone began to ring and after a moment Natasha answered, “Hello?”

“Nat, Steve and I are out,” she explained quickly.

“Val?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, “We just broke out. Jarvis is tracking my call now but we can’t stay put. Hydra’s hacker is good enough to find us as well. We’re at a truck stop now but we’re going to head… north, yeah, north. We’re fine but they already have teams out looking for us we need to move fast.”

“I got you,” she replied quickly snapping her fingers at someone, “We’re getting ready to move now. As soon as Jarvis has you we’ll be on our way to pick you two up. You on foot?”

“No Steve nicked a car,” She nodded, “As soon as he has me I’ve got to hang up, hopefully slow the other hacker.”

“I know,” She nodded, “You’re okay though?”

“Fine,”

“I have your location Miss Kane,” Jarvis replied and she hung up the phone climbing back into the car quickly nodding, “I told them we’d be moving north.”

Steve started driving again asking, “What do you mean?”

“If Jarvis can track me so can Rodney,” she replied, “They’ll be on us soon but Nat was already moving when Jarvis pinged us.”

“Let’s hope we can stay ahead of them,” Steve frowned spotting a black sedan in the rear view mirror, “Your seat belt on.”

“Of course,” she blinked surprised, “Why?”

“Things are going to get interesting,” he replied, “They found us, they must not have been far when he traced the call. Hold on.” 

Steve sped up weaving through the traffic as the hyrda car followed. The car following them got closer popping into the lane beside them starting to pull up beside them. Steve turn the wheel slightly knocking the front wheel of the other car sending the drive scrambling for control. Valarie stared surprised at how controlled he was behind the wheel, “Where did you learn to drive tactically?”

“Same place I learned to steal a car,” he shrugged focusing on the road as another car appeared behind them, “Nazi Germany. I thought Nat would have told you.”

“No,” she smiled as the swerved around traffic, “But I’m getting curious.”

“Ah,” he shrugged stomping on the brake making the following car to swerve to a stop as he switched back to the gas quickly, “Bucky likes that story, I was kind of trying to out run a tank…”

“Of course you’d be crazy enough to try that,” she laughed as there was a loud thump on the roof. 

She opened the sun roof and Ironman poked his head in calling, “I’ve got you covered, Nat’s going to bring the jet down in front of you. Drive on. Try not to knock me off the roof.”

“Got it,” Steve called nodding to Valarie, “stay down.” Valarie slouched in her seat as she heard the ironman suit charging and firing above her. As crazy as things were at the moment she felt much better that they’d found her and Steve. She jumped as a quinjet dropped down not far in front of them hovering as Steve shouted, “Stark down!”


	9. safety at last

They drove up the ramp and Valarie felt her stomach lurch as the jet rose taking off again. That was a bit more of an adrenaline rush than she was expecting. Nat pulled the door open helping her out frowning, “Val? Val! You okay there kid?”

“Fine,” she nodded smoothing her hair back, “Shaken, but glad to be back. Thank you guys…”

“What happened?” She frowned, “Things were fine then…”

“They were prepare for us,” Steve sighed as Tony took off his mask, “Schmitt had two teams there to take us down and a sniper. He got a hold of vibranium somehow.”

“How the hell did he manage that?” Tony frowned, “Love the pants, Cap.”

“Focus Stark,” Steve shook his head, “I don’t know he’s using it sparingly. But he’s built cells lined with it to keep any one like me in. He…”

He paused glancing at Valarie and she shook her head, “Can we debrief later? It’s been a bit of a long day…”

“Val! You okay back there? Someone want to fill me in,” Barton called from the pilot’s seat.

“I’m fine, Clint,” she smiled leaving the group to join him, “Back in one piece, thanks to Cap.”

“Saving the day like always,” Sam chuckled from the copilot’s seat as she patted them on the shoulder.

“That’s why we had him watch my back,” Valarie smiled, “I’m going to go lay down.”

“Take it easy kid,” Barton nodded, “We’ll be back at the tower soon.” 

Steve fought the urge to follow her making sure she was alright as she laid down on one of the cots mounted on the wall. He sat down trying not to look like he was watching her and Nat sighed sitting down, “We’ll make sure you two can have a good rest tonight. We can deal with debriefing later.”

“Yeah,” he nodded not really listening.

“I know you’ve been in a hell hole,” Nat commented quietly, “but you going to keep watching her like you don’t trust us.”

“Sorry, I…” he sighed, “She’s been through a lot… I’m just worried about her…”

“You’re smitten,” Nat shrugged surprising him, “Bucky told me when we were staking the house out. She’s a tough kid, Cap. Give her a bit of time, she’ll bounce back.”

“She kept things from Schmitt despite… despite what he was doing…”

“She’s stubborn, worse than Fury about it,” Nat reassured him, “She’s fine. Relax, you’ve been through some shit too, even if it was just worrying about her. Try and get some real rest.”

After a short ride they landed at the tower and Steve woke Valarie smiling, “Hey, we’re home. You feeling a bit better?”

“Yeah,” She sighed getting up, “I think we’ve both earned a few days off.” She stepped off the jet giving Fury a brief hug nodding, “Can we brief later? I’m exhausted, I need a rest.”

“Of course,” he nodded and she could see he had a million questions, “I want you to go see Simmons first though…”

“Send her up to my room,” she shrugged frowning at him, “You and I will need to talk though, privately, about a few things.”

Fury just nodded letting her go turning to Steve, “You alright?”

“I’m fine,” Steve nodded as Barton left with Valarie, “Should I report to a debriefing room?”

“No get some rest,” Fury shook his head, “You two have been through enough today. We can take care of that once you’re both feeling better. I’ll have Simmons come see you when she’s done with Valarie… Thank you Captain for bringing her back in one piece.”

Steve just nodded heading back to his room, he didn’t really do anything. Everyone was thanking him for getting Valarie home but he hadn’t done anything, he’d let them hurt her, he’d been utterly useless to her. For the first time in a long time he’d felt like he was back to being a scrawny kid getting beaten up in an alley. He didn’t like feeling like there was nothing he could do, it was still boiling his blood. He needed to do something, he’d been idle in a holding cell for too many days he needed to loose his frustration. He changed his mind going to the gym instead and pounding away on a punching bag. It didn’t take Bucky long to find him, he knew Steve wouldn’t be content taking a rest, he was never one to quit while he was ahead. He sighed watching Steve pound away on the bag for a while until he broke the chains and the bag flew into the wall. Bucky sighed picking up another and hooking it up for him bracing it for Steve as he scoffed, “Something you want to talk about Miss America?”

“Not really,” he huffed continuing to beat on the bag.

“Alright then,” he shrugged waiting a moment, “I know you’ve always liked to make a statement but I have to say the pants are a bit loud, even for you.”

“Schmitt’s joke at my expense,” he huffed shaking his head.

“I figured,” Bucky nodded, “He lay into you pretty hard?”

“He didn’t do anything to me,” Steve huffed still focused on the bag, “Probably waiting until he was done with his sick game…”

“So this is about Val,” Bucky nodded, “And what he did to her while she was there. I take it, it was a bit more than just questions this time.” Steve’s grimace told him all he needed to know, “Look hero, she’s a big girl she knew what she was getting into. She knew what he might do if he got a hold of her. Just because you were there doesn’t mean you could have done anything.”

“I could have,” he snapped panting, “I could have, I let her walk out of that room every day for him to torture and experiment on her. I should have stopped her, I should have…”

“You two bunked together?” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“Val demanded it,” Steve nodded, “The tests he did put her through the ringer… she just needed someone to… someone to talk to and I was there…”

“Punk, she feels safe around you,” Buck sighed crossing his arms at him, “You did more than you think. If you don’t believe me ask Nat, having someone to ground you each day after questioning helps you keep in mind who you are. I’ve been on the receiving end of Schmitt’s testing, yeah it’s brutal, but she’s in one piece. Having you there to patch her up afterwards is exactly what she needed.”

“Not if I’d stopped him…”

“Steve,” Bucky shook his head, “What were you going to do? Fight them? You would have gotten you both killed, I bet Val knows that. From the sound of it her eye was set on the long game and you guys caught a lucky break. You managed to pull you both out, she’s going to be fine. Are you going to be?”

“I… I don’t know,” he sighed running a hand through his hair, “I kissed her, Buck. I just… I…”

“Alright!” Bucky grinned, “It’s about damn time man! What’s long face? Did it not go well?”

“It went fine,” he sighed unwrapping his hands, “It was good, well damn… it was better than good, Buck. We… we were, we weren’t going to stop there…”

“That’s my boy!” Bucky chuckled, “You two…”

“We didn’t,” He shook his head, “That’s when they kicked in the door… we haven’t… we haven’t talked about it…”

“Just go talk to her,” he rolled his eyes, “Or better yet just kiss her again! Steve you don’t have to be so cautious and shy about it. She would have said something if you made her uncomfortable. She’s probably more freaked you haven’t…”

“What? why?”

“Punk you really don’t understand women do you?” Bucky sighed pinching his nose, “Kissing a girl then not saying anything or taking it farther sends mixed signals. Kiss means I’m interested. No communication means I’m not. Right now she’s guessing as to what you’re thinking. You really want her to try and guess.”

“Captain?” Simmons asked venturing in, “I was told you needed a check-up.”

“Hey Simmons,” He sighed having a seat on a bench, “I guess so. They didn’t do anything to me but might as well.”

She nodded setting her medical bag down and pulling out a pen light, “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” he nodded and Bucky scoffed.

“Something to share Sargent?” Simmons smiled flashing the light in his eyes.

Bucky just shrugged, “Its nothing, Simmons. Just wondering if you can cure Steve’s ineptitude with women.”

“Girl problems?” Simmons nodded, “Or friend girl problems? I could lecture you about safe sex but I’m not much help beyond that. I haven’t been any help to Fitz. Girl friends are just like normal friends though.”

“I’m just worried about Valarie,” Steve shook his head, “She hasn’t said much since…”

“Ah,” Simmons smiled checking his blood pressure, “She just needs some rest, Steve.”

“She alright?”

“Yes,” she nodded, “No lasting damage but I’ve put her off work for the next week maybe longer. Her system has been under extreme stress, she just needs some rest. She’s not happy about it but she’s going to be just fine.”

“She on bed rest?” Steve frowned worrying she was worse off than she let on.

“No,” Simmons scoffed packing back up, “Nothing like that. I just haven’t approved her for work yet. She needs to bring her stress down… You two are close, aren’t you? Do you know anything that could help?”

“I’m sure we can think up a few ways to help Val relax,” Bucky smirked at Steve.

“That would be great,” she grinned bouncing off.

“That wasn’t funny jerk,” Steve frowned at him.

Bucky laughed, “It was hilarious. And I am entirely serious, endorphins…”

“Buck.” Steve frowned pointedly.

“You both need to take it down a notch,” Bucky sighed frowning at his friend, “I know they didn’t do anything to you physically but Schmitt knows what you’re like. He knows what it would have done to you to have to watch her go through that and not do anything. Even if he didn’t guess how you felt, we both know watching anyone go through shit like that would have torn you up. Just relax a bit, she helps you calm down and vice versa. Just go chat with her.”


	10. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> debriefing commences and Val has a nice chat with Bucky

Fury set their debrief for a few days away and Steve did his best to avoid Valarie. He wanted to give her space, she didn’t need him fussing over her every move. He kept telling himself he would talk to her after the debrief. Finally, the time arrived and he sat across from Natasha in a private room with a tape recorder between them. She pulled out a note pad and a pen smiling, “Right, we’ve been here before Steve, no pressure. Just walk me through what happened since you left the tower.”

“Right,” he nodded trying to relax, “I picked Valarie up outside the tower at five thirty to start the mission. I was wearing the mask… the one Stark developed, the mesh one. We pulled out and started for the cabin. Valarie turned on the radio and the drive went smooth. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“What time did you get to Valarie’s cabin?” Nat asked taking notes like always.

“Around seven or seven thirty,” He replied and she raised an eyebrow, “Closer to seven thirty. We got out and give a little twirl incase Hydra was watching. I brought the bags inside and were given the all clear to go off coms for a bit. We had dinner and tried to act normal relaxing on the porch. You…” she frowned at him, right be specific, “Agent Romanov alerted us to a presence on the perimeter and we went inside. We woke up in the morning…”

“How did you spend the rest of the evening?” Nat inquired still taking notes.

“We watched a movie,” Steve replied, “Valarie was a little surprised they Hydra was moving so quickly. She needed to calm down.”

Nat nodded silently to herself adding to her notes, “Carry on.”

“We got up and had some breakfast before going on a hike,” Steve explained, “We were trying to blend in… We went on a hike then came back for lunch and had a swim before dinner. Then Valarie decided to get some work done and we sat down in the office.”

“What were you doing while Valarie worked?”

“I think I picked up a book,” he shrugged, “I might have just been chatting with Valarie while she worked…” He sighed knowing he should explain everything. Natasha frowned and Steve nodded, “Things got rather intimate between us and I… I kissed her…”

Nat held up a finger and rewound the tape a few seconds and paused it. She crossed her arms at him, “You didn’t say that.”

“I…”

“Listen to me Steve,” she huffed, “You didn’t say that. You didn’t do that. It didn’t happen.”

“What?” Steve blinked, “I don’t understand… Why…”

“Because Valarie didn’t put it in her report,” Natasha stared back blankly, “It’s not our business. Now we’re going to continue got it. I would keep any further involvement out unless it’s necessary.”

 

She turned back on the recorder and resumed her note taking through the rest of his debrief. She dismissed him giving him a strange look as he left making him wonder about her reaction to his and Valarie’s kiss. He met Sam on his way back to his room and they went down to the gym and sparred a bit to take his mind off it. Unfortunately on their way back Bucky found them throwing his arms around them, “How’d debrief go, Spangly? God you two reak.”

“Says Mr. Motor oil,” Sam scoffed, “Yeah I meant to ask, Nat didn’t give you too hard a time?”

“Nah,” Steve sighed, “it went fine.”

“You tell ‘em about the kiss?” Bucky laughed, “I’d kill to see Fury’s face when he reads that.”

“There was a kiss?” Sam smirked, “Big hero saving the day again…”

“Nat took it out,” Steve huffed shaking his head, “Apparently, Val didn’t mention it so she didn’t want to have to go back and ask her any awkward questions.”

Bucky sighed shaking his head, “See this is why I told you to talk to her. Go fucking talk to her!”

“Woah, back up,” Sam replied, “There was a kiss, why does there need to be talking after that... You a little rusty or something…”

“I’m not rusty,” Steve glared making the two laugh, “We kissed and it was going somewhere then hydra kicked in the door. Clearly the last thing she wants is to talk to me, jerk.”

“Dude you gotta talk to her,” Sam shook his head, “You just left that kiss hanging there. I mean hydra cock blocking didn’t help but…”

“I’m not going to go bother her,” Steve rolled his eyes, “Simmons said she needed to cut stress not add to it…”

Bucky scoffed rolling his eyes stopping outside Valarie and Clint’s door, “We’ll see about that.”

“What are you…” Steve stared stopping. 

Bucky winked knocking loudly on the door before darting off with Sam chuckling, “Good luck!”

“Come in!” Valarie called from inside. Steve winced giving half a thought to running away but the door opened a second later and Valarie smiled, “Steve! You didn’t have to knock you know…”

“I didn’t,” He blushed flustered, “Bucky and Sam… they were being idiots…”

Valarie noticed Bucky peering around the corner with Sam as they talked. She smiled shaking her head, “Someone had to do it I suppose. You know you don’t have to be a stranger, Steve.”

“I didn’t want to bother you,” he shrugged trying to have a casual conversation, “Simmons said you were on the mend, thought you might want some space.”

“On the mend,” She sighed leaning on the door jam. 

Bucky could see all he needed from the way she swallowed after his comment, she was frustrated. He whispered, “Come on punk, don’t step in it.”

“You doing alright?” Steve nodded sticking his hands in his pocket, “I know Barton will be off again soon. If you need anything, I could…”

“I’m fine, Steve,” she sighed shaking her head and Bucky could have smacked him, the boy was just too caring.

“You sure? You look a little…”

“I’m just tired,” She huffed pinching the bridge of her nose, “Simmons said it would happen stress manifesting later or some shit. It’s nothing important.”

“Maybe you should go see her again,” he ventured worried about her, “You know just to be sure…”

“No,” she frowned and Bucky sighed he was going to have to help him soon if he wasn’t careful, “I don’t need her putting me off more work.”

“I know we’re all looking forward to you coming back,” he smiled trying not to be too obvious, “But maybe waiting a bit longer, I mean you’re not missing much…”

She stared huffing, “Simmons cleared you already?”

Steve shrugged and Bucky nearly shot him, “Well yeah, but you know they didn’t exactly do anything to…”

Bucky had to intervene Steve was making a mess of this. He strolled back down the hall calling, “Steve! Stark needs your help, something about Banner in the lab…”

“I’d better…” he trailed off.

She nodded, “go, I don’t fancy a code green.” He jogged off leaving her with Bucky nodding, “Barnes.”

“How you doing Val,” Bucky smiled, “You looked about ready to kill Stevo there?”

“Didn’t want to?” she sighed shaking her head, “He just gave me that look…”

“That ‘Steve Roger’s I want to fix you, broken bird’ look,” Bucky grinned, “I saw. He doesn’t know how to handle these kinds of things, Val, he didn’t mean anything by it…”

“I know,” she shook her head, “It’s just getting to me. Everyone is the same, gives me that same pitying look, asks me if I’m okay…”

“It’s driving you nuts,” He finished with a knowing smile, “I understand that better than most. Hydra has a way of fucking that up.”

“Yeah,” Valarie muttered staring at her feet for a moment.

“Tell you what,” He grinned charmingly, “Why don’t you and I hit the gym for a bit then pizza on me? I promise no pitying looks, won’t even ask what you like on your pizza.”

“You sure know how to charm a girl Barnes,” she smirked shaking her head as she grabbed her keys, “You sure you want to go toe to toe with me in the gym? I got a lot of frustration to work out.”

“Don’t think you could break me if you tried, doll,” he smirked as they ventured toward the gym.

She looped her arm around his metal one smirking, “We’ll see about that, soldier. Remember, Nat trained me.”

“Who do you think trained Nat,” he joked back making her laugh. They reached the gym and she reached for a sparing dummy but Bucky commented, “You just went through hell at Hydra, think maybe you ought to get your muscles back in the swing of things, kid?”

“I don’t need…” She began.

“I’m speaking from experience, Val, not pity,” he nodded for her to join him. She sighed giving in and joined him on the mat, “They used to put me through the same routine when they pulled me out of cryo…” he swallowed, “Back then. Gets you back in the swing of things.”

“Alright,” she nodded sitting down and he held her legs as she started a round of sit ups, “Still bothers you sometimes, doesn’t it? Thinking about what they did to you?”

“Yeah,” he nodded seeing how conflicted she was feeling, “Not in the way everyone expects though. The arm I don’t mind, it’s got it’s uses. Cryo, kept me alive and meant I got my best friend back. It’s the gaping absence seventy years of memories that bugs me. Steve doesn’t get it, he woke up and it was the twenty first century. He doesn’t remember a thing of the ice. I get pieces, little bits here and there that don’t make sense. It’s like looking at a piece of the puzzle and not having enough to work out the borders.”

“You ever worry what will happen if you remember all of it,” She ventured as she bobbed up and down.

“What?” he laughed, “Worried I’ll jump off the deep end? Or revert to being him? Yeah, sometimes. But I had a good shrink, gave me some tools to stop it if I ever get triggered. I ain’t worried about seeing what I did, Val. According to the history books I was in one of the bloodiest wars in history. I was a soldier, I’ve seen enough to not get squeamish. I just don’t like not knowing, I just keep picturing the worst.”

“Like what?” she bit her lip curiously, “Sorry I don’t mean to pry, I just…”

“Can’t imagine what the worst is,” he chuckled with a shrug, “I don’t mind, Val. Most people are just too scared to ask, think it’ll make me go postal. There’s really only a couple things that eat me up, not knowing. One is Howard, we know it wasn’t an accident but we don’t know if it was one of my hits. It could be, and that scares me, Howard was my friend and I could have killed him. Stark plays it cool since he knows the situation but… sometimes I feel like I owe him answers.”

“I feel like that with Steve,” she sighed stopping and leaning on her knees, “I feel like I owe him an apology. The shit he had to sit through… I can’t imagine what that did to him…”

“He didn’t really want to talk about it,” Bucky shrugged, “It was bad, huh?”

“Yeah,” she sighed heavily, “They experimented on me and tortured me… Steve had to hear it the first time… I don’t know if he did the rest but he had to deal with me after…”

“Yeah, Steve has a guilt thing,” Bucky shook his head, “he’s far to caring for his own good…”

“I don’t want him to feel guilty,” she muttered, “This whole damned thing was my idea and I fucked it up. We would have been fine if I hadn’t tried to run, they wouldn’t have attacked Steve with me in the way, you and Nat would have gotten there…”

“You don’t know that,” he tried to reassure her.

“I do,” she huffed staring at her feet, “Schmitt threw it in my face enough times. I was too much of a valued asset to risk getting hurt trying to take out Steve. If I hadn’t tried to run to buy Steve time it would have just been a standoff.”

“Schmitt talks out of his ass,” Bucky scoffed shaking his head at her, “Don’t listen to him alright. He’ll say whatever he can to get under people’s skin. I wouldn’t be surprised if everything he said was a lie to make you feel worse.”

“I don’t feel terrible though,” Valarie sighed, “I mean I regret things I did. Wish Steve didn’t have to sit through that. But I don’t feel horrible about what he did. I should though right? I mean I should need serious therapy or something?”

“Not always,” Bucky shrugged, “I did but I was under for seventy years. If you feel fine and aren’t going postal, then you’re good. Not everyone needs help coping.”

“It’s hard to tell if I’m coping or just in shock,” she muttered and Bucky could feel her going a little remote. He knew that look, she was having issues but didn’t want to say anything. He gave her space and they continued with his routine. It wasn’t long before they were working on a bag together and she ventured, “Bucky did you ever worry about telling people when you were having issues… you know when Steve was helping you get your memories back and all.”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “All the time. I worried what Steve would think when I felt myself slipping into old habits. I worried that Fury and the others might lock me up again. It took me a while to get past that and realize everyone just wanted to help not judge.”

“What if you got told… I don’t know, that you wouldn’t be allowed to work here anymore,” she hesitated hoping he would catch her drift.


	11. quality time with the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val teaches the boys a thing or two about the modern age

“You got something you want to talk about doll?” he sighed seeing where she was heading, “There ain’t no judgement with me, sugar. I’ve been in your shoes. You want to talk about something, go ahead. I won’t say anything, I’ll just watch your back.”

Valarie bit her lip pausing, “I’m not sleeping well. I keep telling myself it’s normal but… Simmons is never going to let me back if I can’t sleep.”

“Something in particular keeping you up,” he asked trying to think of a solution.

“Nightmares,” she winced, “but they’re not normal... I mean they aren’t ones of Schmitt experimenting on me or anything, it never gets that far…” she hesitated and Bucky nodded reassuringly, “I always wake up, but I wake up feeling like they’re dragging me out of bed again…”

“It’s alright,” he reassured her, “Val, that’s normal…”

“It shouldn’t be,” Valarie shook her head, “It only happened once. Steve didn’t let them touch me the rest of the time. I only happened when they were still holding us separate.”

Bucky sighed seeing it clear as day, she felt safe around Steve. So did he. That’s why they had roomed together. It really helped when Bucky was working on becoming Bucky again, to know that Steve was just in the other room if someone tried to take him back to cryo. He suspected it was even more so for Valarie since they’d gone through that together. After a moment he shrugged, “So you were never afraid of that kind of thing while you were there?”

“A little,” she shrugged wrapping her arms around her waist, “I mean it crossed my mind a few times but Steve was good at…”

She trailed off and Bucky smiled, “Making you feel safe? Yeah, he’s got that effect on people. I wouldn’t worry about it though. If you’re having trouble sleeping, you could just tell Steve. I’m sure he’d be happy to help.”

She gawked, “I couldn’t. He’d give me that puppy face…”

“Then come stay in our apartment for a night,” he offered neutrally, “I know it helped when I was recovering. It was reassuring to know he was right there if something bad was happening. Steve won’t mind, and since I’m inviting you, no puppy face.”

“Alright, that sounds nice,” she nodded feeling a bit better. They finished up and by the time Steve finished up Bucky’s wild goose chase he bumped into a man trying wandering around with a stack of pizza.

“You alright there?”

“Looking for a Mrs. Stephanie Rogers?” the kid shrugged.

Steve rolled his eyes shaking his head, “I’m Steve Rogers.”

“Works for me, I don’t judge man,” he shrugged handing the boxes to Steve, “That’s forty-two sixty.”

“Seriously,” he sighed digging out his wallet and paying the man. He carried the pizza’s back to the apartment calling as he opened the door, “Funny, Buck! Real funny. Stephanie, huh, nearly made the man piss himself.”

“You got our pizzas?” Bucky called from the kitchen as he came in. He blinked gawking a moment seeing Valarie sat at their kitchen counter. Bucky just smiled, “Those our pizzas, Stephanie?”

“You didn’t,” Valarie giggled as Steve sucked in a breath setting the pizzas on the counter.

“I’m getting real sick of your jokes,” Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky, “You owe me forty bucks, jerk.”

“Oo let me,” Valarie shrugged reaching for her hoodie.

“No,” Bucky and Steve shook their head.

“He ain’t taking your money doll,” Bucky shook his head pulling out his wallet, “There you go, Punk.”

“So, to what do we owe the pleasure,” Steve smiled as Bucky flipped open a box.

“Val and I were having a chat earlier,” Bucky nodded, “I thought she could use the down time. You know, some time to relax with some friends that don’t look at her like something terrible happened.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Steve smiled reaching for a slice.

“Oi,” Bucky slapped his hand, “My pizza. Ladies first Steve.”

“So you’ll be going first then,” Valarie smirked at Bucky, “You’re hair is longer than Nat.”

“Don’t make me regret buying you pizza,” Bucky shook his head snatching a slice, “What you want to do tonight then, Val?”

“I would kill for a game night,” She shrugged.

“What like monopoly?” Steve asked and she laughed, “What?”

“No, not like monopoly,” She snorted to the surprised soldiers, “Oh, come on. No one has showed you guys modern gaming? Right we are fixing that. Drop the pizzas this needs to be done right boys.”

They set down the food and she led them back to her apartment unplugging and pulling apart her xbox. She handed Steve the console and a stack of games ordering, “Don’t even think of dropping them.” 

She piled the cords into Bucky’s arms as he scoffed, “This looks like a lot of work for some fun.”

“So is sex, but it’s worth it,” She scoffed off hand picking up the remotes making both of them snort in surprise, “You two have a T.V right?” Both looked sheepish and she sighed unplugging Barton’s flat screen as she picked it up, “We need to have a talk about the modern age, boys.”

After some frustration she got everything rewired and set up to play in Steve and Bucky’s living room. She grinned turning on the console and watched as the screen loaded up, “Right welcome to the twenty-first century my dated soldiers. We’re going to start you out easy with a racing game maybe then we’ll work up to G.T.A.”

“What’s that?” Steve stared confused.

“Take it slow big boy,” she smiled handing them each a remote and scooping the pizza onto the coffee table. She set up the game for them as she explained, “It’s pretty simple, see that green button? It means go. The red means back up. That little joy stick by your left controls the direction. Think you got it?”

They nodded and she sat on the couch behind them as the race started. She heard a simultaneous click of a button being pressed and their cars jolted forward for a second only to stop. She tried to stifle a giggle as she commented, “It might help to hold down that green button.”

Their cars suddenly took off again but they were still a mess. They both crashed several times and after a few games Valarie sighed, “I’m guessing you’re both more visual learners.” She shook her head picking up her handy purple remote and signing in booting them off. She smiled moving down onto the floor beside them, “Watch and learn boys.”

Steve watched as her fingers darted around the controller making her car bob and weave around cars taking her to first place. It took a few more lessons but after a while they got the hang of it and were shouting at each other as they raced. After Bucky had beaten Steve for the fourth time in a row he asked, “You want a round Val?”

“Nah, you boys aren’t ready to play me,” She smirked back.

“Ooo, big talk,” Bucky scoffed, “I’ve been obliterating Steve here.”

“Maybe I should lend him a hand then,” She teased him hopping back onto the couch and sitting behind Steve, “You mind Cap?”

“If you think you can teach Buck a lesson,” he smiled as she leaned forward wrapping her hands around his on the controller.

“Oh just you wait,” she smirked starting the game, “You trust me?”

“Course,” he nodded letting her direct his fingers as they started off. After a few minutes he cheered as he crossed the finish line, “Yes! Take that Barnes!”

“You had Val’s help, doesn’t count Punk,” Bucky shot back. Steve’s phone lit up and he laughed at the message that was there. Bucky smirked, “What?”

“Apparently we are keeping the god of thunder up,” Steve laughed, “Jesus, is it that late already?”

Valarie glanced at the time, “Time flies when you’re having fun. Sorry, you got briefing in the morning?”

“Nah,” Steve shook his head.

“Still probably should hit the sack though,” Bucky nodded getting up, “C’mon Val, I’ll show you where everything is.”

“Oh, Buck,” she swallowed seeing Steve’s confusion, “It’s fine, really. I’ll just head back.”

“Don’t be silly,” he shrugged, “I don’t mind sacrificing a bed for a couple nights, couch ain’t so bad.”

“Something wrong?” Steve asked.

“Val and I were talking,” Bucky explained and she swallowed, “Barton’s been snoring keeping her up at night. I said we wouldn’t mind letting her crash here for a couple nights so she can sleep better.”

“Of course,” Steve nodded, “he’s terrible, I remember from the farm house. I don’t mind taking the couch though. You have mission specs tomorrow, no one wants to deal with you if you haven’t got a good sleep.”

“No, Steve,” She shook her head, “neither of you should do that. I’m not working right now, believe me the couch will be fine.”

“I honestly don’t mind, Val,” He smiled genuinely, “I’m not on tomorrow either. Don’t sweat it, get a good night’s rest.”


	12. nightmares

Valarie didn’t get much of a better night’s sleep in Steve’s room than her own. She couldn’t get to sleep for the longest time only to wake up at three in the morning from another nightmare. She sat up in Steve’s bed panting, panicking for a moment at the foreign surroundings before remembering she was at Steve’s. She ran her hands up her face and into her hair in an effort to steady herself. She gave up and decided to try to splash some water on her face. She crept quietly down the hall glancing at a still sleeping Steve on the couch before continuing to the bathroom. She ran the tap for a second before cupping the water and throwing it into her face. She glanced up in the mirror and screamed before she could stop herself bolting for the door. Before anyone realized what was happening she and Steve were a tangle of half-dressed limbs in the doorway of the bathroom. She blinked pulling herself back together as Bucky appeared behind them with a gun in one hand and a knife in the other as he mumbled half awake, “What’s going on?”

“It’s fine, Buck,” Steve waved him away rolling off Valarie, “I’ve got it.” Bucky disappeared and Steve helped Valarie to sit up asking, “You okay there, Val?”

“Yeah,” she shook her head, “I just thought I saw something. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have screamed…”

“Val,” he sighed pulling her into his chest, “It’s alright, don’t worry about it… I take it you aren’t here because of Barton’s snoring.”

“I’m sorry,” she shook her head, “it was Bucky’s idea, I said it was stupid…”

“Don’t apologize,” he sighed helping her up, “You been having trouble sleeping, Val?”

“Yeah, just a bit,” she shook her head hugging her shoulders, “It’s nothing bad, I just wake up like…”

“Like he’s coming to get you,” Steve sighed brushing her hair back, “Come on…”

“What?”

“You need some sleep,” he smiled heading back toward his room as she followed, “This helped last time.” She followed him back down the hall into his room as he commented, “As long as you don’t mind.”

“No, I just don’t want to bother you,” he hesitated as he cleared back the blankets.

“It’s no bother Val,” he shook his head as they climbed in. He sucked in a breath as she curled up beside him in bed and she quickly found peace. He laid awake for a while stroking her hair as she sept peacefully wondering why she hadn’t said anything to him. He started to worry he’d messed something up when he’d kissed her. He liked having her close, part of him wished they could just stay here. Before long he was passed out as well, when Bucky got ready in the morning and didn’t see Steve in the living room he couldn’t help but smile. He curiously peeked into Steve’s room to see his normally light sleeping friend passed out with Valarie curled up on his chest. He was going to give Steve hell for that later but let the two sleep. Valarie woke late in the morning feeling warm and comfortable in bed. She stretched finding she was alone, she chewed on her lip sitting up in bed wondering about what happened last night. She got up peeking out the door to see Steve bustling about the kitchen and sank back getting dressed. There went any plan of sneaking out. She swallowed trying to neaten up her hair up briefly before leaving the room. She wondered if maybe his back was turned she could slip out, though she doubted it on account of his super reflexes. He smiled as she came out of the room, “Breakfast?”

“Sure,” she nodded meekly sitting down at the counter, “Thank you…” 

She trailed off as he started to serve up some bacon and eggs. He shrugged trying to think of a way to get her to talk about last night, “You okay with scrambled?”

“Yeah,” she nodded as he handed her a plate. She nudged them absently with a fork for a moment before swallowing, “Sorry about last night, I didn’t mean to… That hasn’t happened before…”

“Val,” he sighed starting to eat, “Don’t worry about it. Believe me Bucky was worse. Nearly every night ended up in a fight when he first moved in. You want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” she muttered and she caught his sad worried look and groaned, “I should head back, Barton is probably going nuts.”

“Val,” he bit his lip not wanting her to leave, “We don’t have to if you don’t want to talk about it. I was just trying…”

“I know,” she sighed running a hand through her hair, “I… I probably should…but I can’t, alright…” She saw his face fall and sighed, “It’s just I can’t stand the broken puppy dog look you give me.” He looked up but she was staring at her plate muttering, “I just don’t want you to worry.”

“Val,” he sighed stopping himself trying to swallow back his concern, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s not your fault,” she shook her head, “I didn’t mean to say it like that. It’s just everyone gives me that same pitiful look since I got back. I’m just getting sick of it.”

“I don’t want you to feel like you can’t talk to me…” He started worrying he’d pushed something too far.

Valarie swallowed nodding as she ate, “I haven’t been sleeping very well… Like I said last night, it’s mostly just waking up. Bucky and I were talking and I didn’t want to bother you so he offered to see if just being here might help…”

“I take it, it didn’t,” He sighed leaning on the counter.

“I woke up last night and thought maybe a bit of water on my face might calm me down,” She explained, “I was trying not to wake anyone. But then I was… I looked up and I thought he was behind me, I just freaked… I didn’t mean to scream, I knew it wasn’t… it’s never happened before.”

“It happens, Val,” he reassured her, “It was…” he sighed trying not to sound like himself, “It was a shit situation, some of that’s bound to stick around. If you need anything, you know I’m happy to help. If sleeping here helps by all means Val, you’re more than welcome here.”

“Thanks Steve,” she smiled feeling better about it. She was going to say something more but her phone rang and she sighed answering it, “Yeah Clint?”

“Where are you?” he asked worried sick.

“At Steve’s,” she began to explained.

“You shouldn’t have left the tower…” He started and she sighed.

“Move to the phone to your good ear stupid!” she spoke louder there was a shuffle and she sighed, “I said I was at Steve’s, you know, here in the building, lives with a metal armed little shit.”

“What are you doing over there?” he asked, “did I miss you last night?”

“No,” she sighed, “I was introducing the boys to video games. It got late and I dozed off on Steve’s couch. No need to send the tower into a dizzy looking for me.”

“I was just worried, Val,” he huffed at her tone, “You didn’t come home last night…”

“For fucks sake Barton,” she rolled her eyes, “A: you’re not my father, you’re my roommate. B: I’m an adult, I’m allowed to go where I want when I want. C: You honestly thing Jarvis will let me out of the tower. Or that I have some kind of suicide complex that I would leave right after being kidnapped. Seriously Barton, Jarvis would have notified someone if I tried to leave.”

“Fury wanted to…”

“This whole arrangement was just supposed to be a ‘incase’,” she snapped at him, “I told you before I don’t need a babysitter!”

“I was just concerned…” he started in his dad tone making her sigh.

“Well good,” she huffed, “I’m fine, safe, wonderful, trying to have breakfast. So the adult on the other end of this phone is going to hang up.”

She sighed setting her phone down shaking her head as Steve smiled, “I have a feeling you didn’t exactly want to move into the tower.”

“I didn’t mind,” she shrugged, “I would have liked my own place. But Barton, Natasha, and my dad kind of cornered me after you rescued me and ‘suggested’ it.”

“They told you it was happening,” Steve nodded knowing how forward Fury could be.

“Pretty much,” she nodded, “The only question in that conversation was if Nat needed to clear out her spare room for me.”

“You opted for Barton?” Steve chuckled.

“At least he’s straight forward,” Valarie sighed with a shrug, “If he goes to my father to talk about it he’ll just tell me. The man can’t keep a secret to save his life. I don’t like having talks with my father where he knows more than I do. Nat tries her best but she… she is still his spy when she worries about me.”

“Sounds like business as usual,” he smiled, “How long have you known the two of them.”

“Barton since I was a child,” she replied, “Nat since I was about thirteen. She was fresh out of the KGB, Barton thought dropping her off at my dad’s might help her adjust.”

“He dropped off brainwashed Nat at Fury’s,” he shook his head, “What was he thinking? He could have gotten you both killed.”

“It worked out for the best,” she smiled.

“I suppose they know Rodney as well then,” He ventured cautiously.

Valarie chuckled leaning on the counter, “I suppose I owe you an explanation about him.”

Steve shook his head, “I was just making conversation…”

“It’s fine Steve,” she smiled staring at her hands, “There was a while after I turned eighteen that my dad and I did not see eye to eye. I wanted to enter boot camp, be a shield agent. He wanted me to go to college have a normal life and what not. We had a fight and I left the house. Barton and Nat were not thrilled but I guess kept an eye on me not that I knew. I did end up in college for a year and a half before bouncing around some less than desirable places with less than desirable people. Rodney was one of them.”  
She paused thinking back to when she met him before sighing, “He was just some punk that grew up on the streets and ran a crew. But he was charming and clever…” She shook her head, “and funny… He was everything my dad warned me against so naturally I couldn’t resist. I dropped out and learned the arts of his friends. I learned a lot more than boot camp ever taught me… It was nice for a while… until he sold me out.” Steve stared and she nodded, “apparently a few of the organizations, who shall we say did not get along with my father…”

“Hydra,” he muttered.

“Not this time,” Valarie shook her head, “The ten rings. They offered a substantial bounty for me when they learned about me. Apparently it was too rich for Rodney to resist so he delivered me to their agents. He got paid and thankfully Nat had been keeping an eye on me. She got me out before they managed to cause any harm. That’s how I know Rodney.”

“Fuck,” Steve breathed running a hand through his hair.

Valarie nodded, “Now the prick hacks for hydra. I sure do know how to pick them.”

“Val you can’t think…” he started.

“What that this was my fault,” she smirked, “I know Steve, I have better self-esteem than that. He’s just my dick head ex, I wasn’t expect to see him there. I doubt he expected me to be anything more than the helpless girl he sold, but things change. I hadn’t thought much about him since the day he handed me off.”

“Ungrateful bastard,” he shook his head, “What man in his right mind would do such a thing. Its archaic…”

“Oooo,” she scoffed playfully, “Coming from the man born a hundred years ago.”

“Oy,” he laughed, “I’m only ninety-seven. Back then we knew how to treat women.”

“Is that so,” she smiled, “I’ll bear that in mind.”

“Miss Kane,” Jarvis interrupted, “Doctor Simmons is looking for you. Should I inform her of your whereabouts?” 

“No, I’ll go see her now,” Valarie shook her head, “I guess that’s me… Thank you, Steve.”

“I’m happy to help Val,” Steve smiled blushing a bit, “If you sleep better here, you’re more than welcome.”

“I suppose I should take my left over pizza,” She smiled, “I could come back after talking to Simmons. Maybe teach you how to beat Bucky at that game tonight.”

“I’d like that,” He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment


	13. Night out

Valarie spent the next couple of nights sleeping peacefully at Steve’s side. She stopped answering calls from Barton and took to staying with Steve and Bucky. When Steve wasn’t around she and Bucky would talk about what she could do to move past what happen. When Steve and her were alone they would chat and laugh. She began to wonder if maybe there was something more to their kiss than a fleeting moment but she quickly shook them from her head. She smiled starting some dinner when she heard the door close. She smiled as Steve came around the corner, “Welcome back. You hungry?”

“Famished,” he chuckled.

“Come on then,” She winked, “I could use a hand.”

“Oh,” he laughed, “I just came out of a workout…”

“I live with Barton,” She scoffed stirring her suace, “I think I can handle a post work out Steve.”

He smiled stepping into the kitchen, “What would you like me to do?”

“Drain the pasta please,” she smiled.

He scooped the pot up stepping around her, “As you wish. How are you feeling after a few nights putting up with my snoring?”

“You don’t snore,” She smirked chopping vegetables, “Fine, I feel great after having real sleep rather than tossing and turning all night. I swear, though, I might go postal if everyone keeps babying me.”

“Still that bad, huh?”

“They mean well,” Valarie shook her head sliding the vegetables into a bubbling sauce on the stove, “But Barton and Nat are just used to seeing me as a kid. Nat did the debrief and took it way too easy on me. Barton keeps acting like I can’t do anything on my own, he called again today but hasn’t bothered to just knock on the door. If I go to the rec room everyone else jumps on trying to do everything for me. It’s getting real old being treated like I’m broken… Sorry, I didn’t mean to just dump that on you…”

“Val, I told you, you’re welcome to talk to me,” He smiled at seeing her open up, “I honestly don’t mind. They can be bad about that kind of thing.”

“They been giving you trouble too?” She asked straining the pasta smiling at him.

He shrugged, “Bucky and Sam more than anyone else but nothing too bad. Simmons did give me a clear bill of health so nothing but a pile of paper work…”

“She did not!” Valarie snapped staring, “Oooo, I’m going to get her!”

“What’s wrong?” Steve frowned.

“Simmons said she was putting us both on leave for another week at least,” she explained stirring the pasta into the sauce, “Protocol and some nonsense. I swear that girl is getting a glitter bomb or something equally nefarious…”

“I think she thought it was the only way to get you to listen,” Steve laughed watching as she angrily stirred her sauce.

“I’m fine though!” She snapped, “I’m not broken or falling apart or going mental…” She took a deep breath sighing, “I know I should be… but I’m just not. I feel fine. I mean it was shit to go through, but I’m not there anymore.”

“Hey,” he shrugged, “People process thing differently. You handled things pretty well there, it doesn’t surprise me you feel fine…” She smiled gratefully and he wanted to stop there but didn’t, “Still it’s probably a good thing to take a few days off.”

She scoffed rolling her eyes tasting the sauce, “You spoke with Simmons.”

“I asked after you when we first got back,” he admitted continuing before he could stop himself, “I was worried. You looked pretty out of it and you didn’t say much…”

He trailed off as she looked up smiling warmly, “Thank you Steve… I know it probably wasn’t easy…”

“Don’t worry about it, Val,” he sighed catching where she was heading, “I really didn’t mind. I wish I could have done more… helped more…”

“Steve, you did,” she sighed removing the pan from the heat, “I honestly don’t know what kind of shape I would be in right now if you hadn’t been there to take care of me.” She bit her lip and he sighed. She stopped remembering where that had gone last time, Bucky would be back soon, not a good idea. She sighed checking on the garlic bread in the oven, “I never asked, how’d your debrief go?”

“Interestingly,” he sighed a little hesitant to bring up his question but decided to get the answer, “Nat stopped me and erased part of the tape…”

“Ah,” she muttered knowingly not looking him in the eye.

He scoffed a little, “you don’t sound surprised?”

“I take it you chose to mention we kissed,” She bit her lip, “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to… I wasn’t sure if I should mention it since it wasn’t strictly… well, within protocols...”

“Protocols,” he sighed.

“I mean I didn’t exactly put forth a professional image,” She flustered trying to distract herself with cooking, “I said some rather inappropriate things to my commanding officer…”

“You’re worried about looking unprofessional,” he stared confused, “Val I kissed you, if any of one was unprofessional…”

“I did kind of start it,” Valarie blushed thinking back to it wishing Hydra hadn’t come in for a million reasons, “I mean if you think I should have, I can call Nat and have her amend the report before submitting it…”

“No,” he sighed, “I didn’t mean it like that. I was just surprised by her reaction…”

“I’m sure she was surprised,” Valarie laughed a little trying to ease the tension in the room, “I’d told her I was interested but I don’t think she expected me to make a move…”

Steve stared surprised replying, “What? Slow down, back up.”

“What?” she looked up blankly seeing the searching look on his face. She panicked covering her mouth wanting to disappear as she muttered, “You didn’t know…Oh my god, I thought it was obvious, shit. Okay, I’m just going to go curl up and hide until I’m not six shades of red.”

“Why,” he smiled feeling his stomach starting to jitter as she turned off the oven leaving the food to stay warm, “Val, wait…” 

She stopped crossing her arms looking very self-conscious muttering, “Look I really don’t want to embarrass myself any more than I already have…”

Steve hesitated a moment before giving in to Bucky’s advice, he’d always been better with women. He closed the gap between them as she was about to turn away and pressed his lips into hers. He hadn’t known what to say, it just seemed to make more sense than anything he was going to say. Val blinked surprised but softened her arms snaking around his neck as he deepened the kiss. She felt his hands skate across her back, one pulling her hair out of its pin tangling his hand in it. She was so tempting he couldn’t help but wrap around her waist pulling her closer. Finally, they pulled apart to breathe and she panted, “Well with that out of the way, what do we do next?”

He smirked feeling a weight lift off him as he picked her up her legs parting around his waist, “Well I’d be happy to do that again.”

“I could be convinced,” she grinned down at him. She took her chance twisting her hands in his hair pressing down into him. Valarie was a bit more adventurous, she liked to have men take the lead but she could sure as hell hold her own. She teased his lip nipping lightly at it as she started a wrestling match she quickly realized she wouldn’t win. For someone so behind on the times, damn he was not rusty. There was a knock at the door and Steve groaned as Valarie pulled away smiling, “ignore it.”

It came twice more before he sighed resting his forehead on hers sighing, “I don’t think they’re going away any time soon.”

“It doesn’t look like it,” She sighed pecking his lips once more, “I’ll finish dinner. Then we can get back to… well…”

He grinned as she scampered down returning to the oven. He smiled snaking his arms around her for a moment, “Hopefully we can manage a moment without interruption. I’ll be right back.”

She heard the door open and Steve reply, “Clint. Come in.”

They came around the corner as he laughed, “How’d your briefing go? Nat wasn’t too rough?” 

“Good, good,” he nodded running a hand through his hair trying to look less flustered, “Same as always, you know how Nat is. What brings you by?”

“Thought I’d check on my roommate since she won’t answer my calls,” he chuckled, “You doing okay Val?”

“You done acting like my father Barton?” She smiled starting to dish up plates of food, “Spaghetti?”

“Val,” Barton sighed, “I was just trying to help. I won’t say no to some of your fabulous cooking.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” she rolled her eyes passing him a plate.

“It never does,” he chuckled digging in, “We still on for tonight?”

“I almost forgot,” Steve sighed taking a plate debating whether to refuse or not, “Um…”

“What’s happening tonight,” Valarie raised an eye brow.

“Oh right,” Barton swallowed staring at his feet, “Shit…Stark is going to kill me… We were going out, Val, just a bit of drinking. You won’t be missing much.”

“Why wasn’t I invited,” she huffed serving herself a plate, “Scratch that, Stark didn’t invite me because like everyone else he thinks I’m fucking broken! Screw him, I can have a good time without the Avengers.”

“Val, you can’t go out alone,” Barton frowned as she set aside a plate for Bucky, “Not with Hydra looking for you after your escape.”

She gave him a piercing glare as she leaned on the counter eating from her own. Steve just shrugged through a bite of pasta, “There’s nothing for it then…” This made both Barton and Valarie stare at him, “She’ll have to come with us. I don’t mind staying on duty to supervise.”

Valarie tried not to blush mumbling, “I was only making a fuss ‘cause no one invited me. It really doesn’t matter that much. I don’t want to bother anyone.”

“No Steve is right,” Barton nodded, “It’ll be good for you to get out of the tower for a bit. Watch it on the alcohol though, kid.”

Valarie nodded thinking briefly about what it would take to actually get a moment with Steve uninterrupted. Everyone else drunk might just do it. She pushed the thought away as Steve and Barton made small talk. She put her two cents in from time to time but stayed quiet mostly until they were done eating. Barton left to shower before going out and Valarie quickly ducked out when Steve went to shower and change. She slipped over to Darcy’s room knocking on the door nervously. Thor answered booming, “Valarie!”

“Is Darcy in?” She groaned wishing the Asgardian was quieter, “I need to talk to her.”

“Oh,” he looked a little disheartened, “Yes. I believe she is in her room. This way.”

He showed Valarie down the hall to Darcy’s room and she smiled, “Sup buttercup?”

“I need your help! Desperately!” she whined falling flat on her back on the bed as she closed the door, “Steve and I have been weird…”

“I noticed,” she raised an eyebrow hopping to a seat beside her, “You fix it with spangly-spanx?”

“Kind of, not really,” she sighed, “he did the fixing. By fixing I mean he kissed me. Fuck… I think it’s fixed now. I mean he convinced Clint to invite me out tonight with the guys…”

“It’s a date,” She giggled, “Way to go! Right what are you wearing tonight?”

“Not a clue!”

“Oh dear, sweet dear,” she shook her head heading for the closet, “You’re worse than Jane. I’ve got you.”

“What am I going to do Darcy?” Valarie groaned as Darcy flicked through the clothes in the closet, “I can’t…”

“Can’t what?” she called from the closet, “Bang the spangled man with a plan? Yes you can, jump those red white and blue boxers. You just need the right outfit.”

“I tried but we keep getting interrupted,” she sighed as Darcy emerged with a dress. 

She started changing and Darcy flicked on her curling iron, “When?”

“Hydra and Barton just now,” she sighed sitting down.

“Go to Steve’s,” she commented fixing Valarie’s hair for her, “Bucky isn’t going to be interrupting, he’s been trying to set Cap up for a month.”

“I’ve been at Steve’s,” She sighed.

“Oh, you owe me details on that little snippet,” Darcy gawked in the mirror, “You two haven’t banged yet? What happened with Steve at Hydra?”

“He’s been more concerned with helping me sleep peacefully. We were going to bang then they kicked in the door,” she sighed sitting still for her as she curled and pinned her long red hair back, “Then they made him sit there while they experimented on me. He had to clean me up after, I think Red skull did it to torture him.”

“Sex will knock you out. Focus girly,” Darcy frowned brandishing the curling iron menacingly, “Focus on getting in bed with that stack of muscly spangly hotness.”

“Will do,” she smirked up at her, “My plan for the night is to get everyone else drunk.”

“I will be your wing man then,” she smiled wickedly, “We are getting you laid girly.”

When Darcy finally was satisfied she banished her back to the living room while she got herself ready for the night. She waited pacing around the rec room somewhat nervously for everyone to join them. “You need a drink kid,” Natasha sighed spotting her and pulling a bottle of vodka from the cupboard with two shot glasses, “Have a seat. We need to talk.”

Natasha was a picture of deadly beauty, but she always was. She poured the shots and they clinked them between themselves. Valarie downed it though it wasn’t her favorite, Nat had taught her to drink before she ought to have, she was no wimp about it. She swallowed as Nat poured another round before putting the vodka away, “Thank you about not putting it in the record.”

“It’s your business,” she nodded and they drank, “But think about this kid. Don’t play with fire unless you’re confident you can handle it. Involving yourself with us…”

“Nat,” she sighed turning the glass upside down, “I’m involved, Hydra wants me. I don’t think it could get much worse.”

“You’d be surprised,” she shook her head, “Have a chat with Jane Foster sometime.”

Their conversation was cut short when Bucky and Sam joined them. Bucky whistled, “You ladies got an escort tonight? You know it’s awfully dangerous to go out alone at night in New York.”

“Vstavit’ yego v zadnitsu, aktiv,” Natasha smirked at him.

“Lyubaya veshch’ dlya vas kukla litso,” he shot back with a cocky wink making her roll her eyes.

“That is seriously unnerving, man,” Sam shook his head, “I feel like someone’s going to die every time you do that. It’s creepy.”

“It’s harmless small talk,” Bucky laughed nudging him, “I promise if we plot a murder it’ll be in English. What we waiting on?”

“Barton, Foster’s gang, Stark, and the Cap,” Natasha replied as Jane, Thor, and Darcy joined the group, “Strike that, Barton, Stark, and Cap.”

“If Steve isn’t ready in a moment, he’s going to be disappointed,” Sam laughed winking as he placed an arm around Valarie, “Fancy a drink, doll.”

“Careful,” Nat chuckled, “That one will rip you wings of Falcon.”

“Steve went down to get the car ready,” Bucky smiled, “I think Tony’s with him. We’re just waiting on Barton.”

“Well, I had to be fashionably late,” he laughed joining the group, “ready to go?”

They made it down to the garage where Tony and Steve were waiting. Tony had two flashy cars waiting and Steve was leaning on his bike making Valarie blush. Steve stared managing only just not to gawk when he saw her all dolled up. Val bit her lip seeing him leaning on the bike like that, but her thought was interrupted by Darcy huffing, “No. No, no, no. You are not riding on that deathtrap.”

“Darce,” She shook her head, “I’ve ridden a motorcycle before. Its fine.”

“And what about your hair which I spent ages fixing,” She pursed her lips, “I will not have my hard work ruined…”

“I’ll make sure to ride gently Darcy,” Steve chuckled not realizing what he was saying, “Wouldn’t want to ruin Val’s night out before it began.”

Valarie nearly slapped Bucky as he, Darcy, and Tony started to snicker as Tony grinned, “Language, Cap’.”

“Do I have to tell you where you can stick it Stark,” Steve rolled his eyes nodding to Valarie, “Come on.”

Everyone climbed into the cars and started out as Steve picked up a helmet. Valarie took it smiling, “Thank you Steve, for doing this…”

“Well,” he smirked, “I had to think of some way to take my girl out on the town. Wow, Val…”

She smiled cupping his chin and kissing him, “I’m sure Darcy is wetting herself at seeing that jaw drop. Besides I owe you a dance, seventy years on ice, time to get you on a dancefloor Cap.”

“Think I finally found the right partner,” he smirked straddling the bike as Valarie climbed on behind him, “So where did a sweet girl like you learn to ride a motorcycle?”

“Since when have I ever been sweet,” she laughed as they took off, “Remember I have a dark and seedy past.”

“Well, we’re all young once,” he chuckled as zoomed through the streets. Valarie kept her arms wrapped tightly to Steve, only taking a little bit of advantage over her position. Soon enough they pulled up outside a club, probably owned by Tony, and climbed off. Steve helped her remove her helmet gently so as not to upset Darcy before stepping inside. Everyone had already grabbed a table and drinks were being delivered by a waiter as Steve and Valarie joined them. 

Darcy pushed a brightly colored fruity drink into her hands and everyone made small talk for a while. Finally, Darcy had enough and whined, “Well if none of you boys are going pluck up the courage I’ll go find myself a dance partner. Care to join me Val?”

“Why not,” she smiled glancing at Steve briefly before getting up with Darcy and venturing toward the dance floor. She sighed as Darcy buried them in the crowd, “Think that…”

“Give it a second,” she smirked starting to sway to the beat.

“Mind if I cut in,” Steve smiled from behind her.

Darcy grinned spinning off to grab a new partner, “I thought you’d never get the hint, Capsicle. She’s all yours.”

Valarie took Steve’s hand and a felt his other hand slip respectfully round her waist as he led her through a slow swaying dance. Valarie smiled as he spun her, “You’re pretty light on your feet for an old man.”

“Had a lot of ballroom classes when I was a kid,” he smiled in her ear as they swayed, “Looks like it came in handy.”

“Well, I’m certainly impressed,” she grinned as the music changed to a much quicker beat, “Maybe it’s time you learned some modern dance.”

She slipped his hands down onto her hips stepping back into his chest. She started to sway rubbing against him as her hands drifted behind her to his neck. She kept time with the beat and Steve swallowed hard, it felt far too good having her pressed against him swaying the way she was. Christ he wanted to pick up where they left off earlier but they were in the middle of the dance floor, out with everyone. Bucky would never let him live this down neither would Tony. Valarie tried not to giggle, she’d expected he’d react this way to his first dance like this. She closed her eyes leaning her head back on his shoulder as he whispered, “Jesus, Val…”

She could feel it too, she was dying to get out of here and make up for all the missed chances they’d had. She whispered tangling her hands in his hair, “You know… I’m feeling a bit tired, might need to call it an early night… What do you think, Captain?”

“My sentiments exactly,” he breathed as she turned in his arms not taking a step away.

“Then let’s blow this popsicle stand,” She smirked seeing Bucky and Nat Make their way onto the center of the dance floor as some tango music came on, “I doubt anyone will notice us with those two hitting the floor.”

He looked up and sighed lacing his fingers through hers and whisking her off the dance floor for the door. Darcy noticed and smiled as they made their escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat: stick it up your ass, asset
> 
> bucky: anything for you, doll face


	14. something long overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val and Steve finally manage to not get interrupted

Steve had hoped the cool ride back to the Tower would calm him down but with Valarie’s arms wrapped around his waist it was all he could do to focus on driving in a straight line. Valarie was just as antsy to get somewhere private and the rumble of the engine wasn’t doing her any favors. Finally, they pulled into the garage and into the elevator in record time. Valarie only just managed to press the button before her back was against the wall and Steve’s lips were on hers. She tangled her hands in his hair trying to win their wrestling match but knowing she wouldn’t. He moved down her neck and she moaned smiling, “bit eager there Steve.”

“What can I say,” he chuckled kissing the hallow of her neck, “I’m hoping if I’m quick enough we won’t get interrupted again.” 

Valarie laughed biting her lip, “You going to boss me around again there, Cap.”

He paused sighing, “Val, I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry to have assumed…”

She slipped her hand back into his hair pulling him into another long kiss before smiling, “Steve, I like it when you boss me around. Gets me all…riled up…” 

He stared for a moment but the ding from the elevator woke him from his thoughts. Valarie blinked and she was being carried down the hall. Steve made it through the door before Valarie’s lips were on his again and her back was pressed into the back of the door. His hands drifted down and she parted her legs around his hips arching into him. He wanted nothing more to stay right there and help them both unwind, but he wanted to do this right. She felt her back leave the hard wood but he didn’t break contact with her as they moved down the hall and into his room. She let her hands drift down unbuttoning his jeans. He laid her down gently on the bed backing away for a moment smirking as he unbuttoned his shirt, “And you call me eager.”

“Well,” she smiled propping herself up on her elbows, “We don’t want to get interrupted again.”

He smiled shrugging out of the shirt and she bit her lip, “What did I say about that lip missy?”

“Like I said, I like trouble,” she smirked back as he crawled up the bed his hands sliding under the skirt of her dress. She moaned against his mouth as his hands slipped under the hem of her underwear. 

Steve smiled kissing along her jaw as she uttered a string of expletives under her breath, “Language, missy.”

Valarie grinned catching him off guard and flipping them over straddling his waist resting her hands on his chest. She swiveled and ground her hips down on him as he uttered his own expletives as she pulled off her dress and underwear. She grinned sliding down his body, “What was that?” He flashed her a warning smile and she smirked back sliding his jeans off with his boxers. She managed to keep herself from gawking but he was certainly a super soldier. Steve only just caught the look in her eye before she forced his closed descending on him. He groaned trying to fight the growing pleasure beginning to question where her gag reflex was. Valarie smiled around him urged forward by his curses and moans. 

She finally came up for air as he muttered, “Fuck, Val… Don’t want to lose it that quick.” He sat up pulling her back to his lips and she relented, there would be plenty of time for that later. He rolled back over pausing panting, “Val, you sure…”

“This ain’t my first rodeo,” she breathed kissing him, “If I didn’t I wouldn’t be here.” His lips were on her again and she moaned feeling him slide into her. They both paused a moment enjoying the feeling before starting to move. Valarie match his pace moaning, surprised how quickly she was building. She’d never been one to be quick but Steve was hitting all the right places. After a short moment she was panting, “Steve… fuck... I…”

“Me too,” he breathed the realization hitting him, “Shit… Val…”

“I’m on the pill,” she reassured him, “Don’t worry about… oh, fuck! Steve…”

She barely heard his name or felt him shudder to his own end as her world shattered around her spinning like a whirlpool. When she started to piece herself back together Steve was curled around her wondering if she was alright. After a moment he sighed, “You okay Val…”

“I don’t think okay covers it,” she sighed leaning back into him, “What about you?”

“If I was any better you’d have knocked me unconscious,” he chuckled in her ear, “I was worried I might have…”

“It’s just been a while since I’ve had one,” she chuckled rolling over to face him, “I forgot how draining they can be.” His brow furrowed and she scoffed, “What?”

“It’s been a while?” he huffed, “Self-absorbed pricks…”

“I am pretty hard to please, Steve,” she laughed, “It’s not their fault. I’ve never had it that fast.”

He scoffed brushing her hair back, “Lazy bastards. Sorry about that, I wasn’t thinking straight…”

“Neither was I,” she smiled, “Good thing birth control is better now, huh?”

“You really on the pill?” he smiled wincing, “I didn’t mean it like that… I just…”

“You concern is adorable,” Valarie laughed, “You’ve never seen me take it. I don’t take the pill, I opted for the implant. It’s the same thing but I get to avoid the whole period thing for three years. It’s bliss.”

“So they put something in you,” he looked confused.

“It’s just a bit of plastic,” she explained lifting her arm and running his fingers over it, “it has the hormones in it and releases them over time. It’s actually more reliable than the pill.”

“Medical miracles, huh?” he chuckled slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her into another kiss.

She curled into his chest snuggling contently as she yawned, “So the famous white knight is a dom. Color me surprised.”

“I was worried I startled you when we were at the cabin,” he smiled kissing the top of her head, “I wasn’t sure…”

“That kind of thing is more common than you think,” she laughed meeting his eye, “You have no idea how excited I was when you gave that order to get on the desk. I nearly melted right there.”


	15. Off to the Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some Valarie back story and cameos

Valarie woke curled up on Steve’s chest with his arms still securely around her. She felt so safe, safer than she had in a while. She yawned and wiggled herself free and stretching before getting dressed. He started to stir and she leaned over kissing him whispering, “Shh, go back to sleep.”

Steve mumbled incoherently rolling up in the sheets as she smiled heading into the kitchen. She started cooking some breakfast, she put on her headphones dancing around as she cooked. She was just finishing the scramble as a pair of hands landed on her hips swaying back and forth with her. She giggled pulling out her headphones as Steve kissed down her neck, “hello there, I thought you were sleeping in.”

“It wasn’t as nice without you there,” he chuckled as she turned and he stole a kiss, “You didn’t have to make breakfast…”

“I was in a good mood,” she smiled.

“Val, you making breakfast!” Bucky called and they backed away from one another as he came into the room making him scoff, “Knock it off, I saw you two sneak off last night. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Stevo so flustered.”

“Watch it,” Steve laughed as Valarie served up breakfast, “I can kick your ass now jerk.”

“It wasn’t Steve’s fault,” She smirked, “I did show him how we dance now a days, he didn’t stand a chance.”

“Is that what you think,” Steve laughed picking her up making her squeal.

“Oy, not with my breakfast Punk,” Bucky laughed, “Ravish your girl some other time.” Steve rolled his eyes as they all sat down to eat, “All joking aside it’s about damn time. I thought I was going to have to lock you both in a closet or something.”

“Yeah,” Valarie laughed, “Well, we’re both pretty stubborn…”

There was a knock on the door and Bucky shouted, “Come in!” Barton came down the hall and he cheered, “Sniper buddy! Back for a round on Val’s gaming thing.”

“Actually I’m here for Val,” he replied and she looked up seeing him in uniform, “I figured you were here since you weren’t in your room.”

“What’s going on?” Valarie frowned sensing there was something more serious than berating her for not coming home last night.

“You father wants a word,” Clint nodded, “Has to do with those questions you were asking.”

“You want back up,” Steve asked.

“I think I’ve got it,” she shook her head smiling at him, “You finish breakfast. I’ve got bird brain here to look after me.”

Valarie sighed stepping into the elevator, “Jarvis, admin floor please…”

“No,” Barton shook his head casually, “Basement, Jarv. We’re going on a fieldtrip.”

“Where to?” She asked, “This all cleared?”

“You dad wanted to tell you about it,” Barton nodded, “It’s all cleared. Nat and I are going with you just to make sure but we don’t expect anything to go wrong… Everything alright, Val. There some reason you don’t want to be back at the apartment?”

“It’s not you,” She sighed, “I haven’t been sleeping well since Steve and I escaped. It helps to talk with Bucky. He’s dealt with Schmitt before and since Steve was the one keeping me safe all that time. It just helps knowing he’s just in the other room…”

“I’m sorry, Val,” he sighed, “I didn’t know. You know if there’s anything…”

“I just need space,” she chuckled, “Simmons suggested this since Bucky is the only one that doesn’t look at me like I’m broken. And Steve and I could probably both do with some therapy. It’s been helping, I’ve been sleeping, no nightmares. I’ll be back in the apartment soon, I just want to give it another couple of nights to make sure they’re really gone.”

“Hey, take your time kiddo,” He shrugged, “We just want to make sure you’re alright.”

Valarie smiled as they stepped out and found the car waiting. She climbed in and Fury started driving asking, “How you feeling?”

“I’m fine, dad,” she nodded, “Fighting fit and ready to be back on duty. So what’s going on? Did Simmons get a lead on why the toxin’s didn’t affect me?”

“No she hasn’t,” He shook his head as they started out of the city, “I asked her to leave the tests.”

“Why? I want to know…”

“I already know why,” he replied stunning the car into silence, “It’s not something I’m really qualified to explain. So I’m taking you to someone who can.”

She sighed nodding, “alright, where we heading?”

“A little place up state,” he replied and they all fell quiet for the long ride. It took a couple of hours but eventually they pulled through a big iron gate past a golden plaque. Valarie stared, “Why are we at Xavier academy?”

“I felt Professor Xavier could explain things better than I would,” Fury nodded as he parked in front of the school. They climbed out and he started up the steps extending a hand to a young man with a strange pair of glasses, “The Professor is expecting us.”

“Mr. Fury, I presume,” he replied shaking his hand, “Is this Valarie?”

“Yeah,” She nodded.

“Right this way,” the man nodded showing them inside.

Valarie felt out of place as the students shuffled past their group whispering and staring. She hated high school, she always felt out of place. When she was a kid she was the freak with a spy for a dad. Now she was at a school for mutants and she was still a freak. Nat nudged her, “You doing okay there kid?”

“I just hate high school,” she sighed, “I’m at a school for freaks and I’m still a freak.”

“You’re going to be fine,” Nat smiled flashing a look to a group of leering boys and they scrambled.

They stepped into an office and Fury nodded, “It’s good to see you again Charles. I’m sorry it’s been too long. Thank you for taking my call.”

“Of course,” the bald man behind the desk nodded rolling around to shake Nick’s hand, “Valarie, you’ve grown so much.”

“Thank you,” She shuffled her feet already guessing where this conversation was going.

“I understand you’re quite nervous,” he soothed her, “There is no reason to be afraid.” He was quiet a moment before chuckling, “Forgive me, you mind is running quite quickly. I was distracted for a moment. Please have a seat, we have a lot to talk about.”

“I have a sinister feeling the term mutant is about to come up,” Valarie frowned having a seat on the couch in the room. She wrung her hands for a moment before swallowing, “But I have a feeling you knew I was going to say that.”

“You can use what term you like, but yes,” he nodded, “We have long suspected you carry the X-gene.”

“We?” she muttered looking around the room.

“Don’t look at me kid,” Barton shook his head, “This is news to me.”

“Nick,” Professor Xavier sighed looking to her father, “She really should hear this from you. She wants to hear this from you.”

Valarie watched him as he sighed sitting down across from her, “I adopted you here, Valarie, from Charles’ academy.”

“What?” she breathed leaning back.

“Shield was making an effort to create ties with the professor and his academy,” Nick explained, “Our international reach allowed Charles to help more students. I was providing an escort for a student. Charles and I were talking and you started crying. You calmed down around me, I had given some thought to starting a family… You were just right, Val. I’ve told you before, I never met the right woman, but I met the right girl.”

“But how did I come here?” She stared, “You said my parents were shield agents who died in the line of duty…”

“I…” he started but went quiet.

“I believe what your father is struggling to explain,” Charles finally sighed, “Is that under the circumstances he did not want you to feel unwanted.” Valarie’s glance shifted to her father who was glaring at Charles, “Nick, you were at a loss, your daughter prefers blunt. I can see already you do not need reassuring that your father loves you very much. When you were an infant, getting on toward toddler, you appeared on the academy door step.”

“What?” Valarie stared in shock, “So you have no idea who my birth parents are? Why they left me here? Why would they leave an infant on a door step!”

“No, unfortunately we do not,” Charles sighed trying to calm her, “Many young parents do not know how to handle a gifted child, especially if demonstrated so young. Some people just cannot cope. I can only guess as to what was going through their minds but I would assume that they thought this would be best for you.”

“Alright,” Valarie swallowed sitting up a bit, “So I have some kind of…”

“Mutation,” Charles nodded, “It’s nothing to shy away from my dear. Mutation is a natural part of evolution. It’s what took us from single cell organisms…”

“No offence professor,” Valarie sighed still processing the information, “But that speech isn’t going to make me feel better. I know you’re trying to reclaim the whole mutant thing but it just makes me feel weird. Can we just use a different term…”

“Of course,” Charles nodded, “If I may say so your gift is quite extraordinary, Valarie, from what I’ve heard.”

“What decided not to have a peek at it,” she scoffed smiling a little.

“I did not have to,” he smiled back glancing at Nick, “Your father was concerned what happened may affect your health…”

Valarie sighed looking at her father, “You could have asked me, Dad. I’m fine. Simmons gave me a clean bill of health. What Schmitt did as painful, but didn’t have any lasting effect on me. She’s more worried about my mental state than anything else.”

“Simmons didn’t want to release your medical records without your permission,” Fury sighed, “I was just worried about you.”

Valarie shook her head, “So what now? I take it this drive wasn’t just to tell me some people dropped me off on a doorstep.”

“Since your gift has been brought out,” Charles explained, “We thought you might benefit with practicing with some of my faculty and students. I believe that we’ve barely tapped the surface of your potential.”

“I can’t stay here,” She shook her head grimly, “Thank you, Professor, but the bounty on my head at the moment… It’s far too dangerous for your students to have me here. Hydra may not want to launch an all-out attack on Avengers Tower but your school they would certainly attack if they found out I was here.”

“They would find themselves in some serious trouble if they did,” Charles chuckled.

“Professor, I have no doubt there are incredible people here, but Hydra is after incredible people at the moment,” She began.

“Val,” Nat cautioned.

“Nat he has a right to know,” Valarie frowned looking to her father, “He does, dad, you know it. They should be warned.”

“This wasn’t how I wanted to tell him but go ahead,” Fury nodded.

“Hydra capturing me and experimenting on me was a failed mission on our part,” Valarie nodded, “We were trying to catch a hacker that had attempted to steal a file from our computers. The file was a Shield watch list, people with gifts yet unidentified. None of your students are on said list…”

“How can you be certain?” Charles frowned at Fury.

“I encrypted the list,” Valarie replied, “I’ve seen it, it’s not long enough to have your students on it. But while I was imprisoned I found out Hydra is looking for any gifted kind of person to train into agents. They are prepared to lock up enhanced humans.”

“He can’t be prepared for everything,” Charles frowned.

“He has vibranium lined cells,” Nat elaborated, “our best soldier couldn’t break out. They have heavy duty tranquilizers that took even Valarie out. Hyrda does not play around if they set their sights on this school…”

“Yes I can see,” Charles swallowed, “Forgive me Valarie, I had to know what you saw while with them. Forgive me for invading your privacy.”

“I’d rather you be prepared,” Valarie nodded, “For obvious reasons I don’t want anyone else to fall victim to Schmitt’s experiments. He has a particular vendetta for me and being this out in the open would be too tempting. I don’t want to put anyone in danger.”

“Under the circumstances I’m inclined to agree with you,” Charles nodded sighing, “Perhaps we could arrange something else. A former student of mine is still here, she and a couple others may be able to help get a better grasp on your powers.”

“I would like that,” Valarie nodded, “I don’t seem dangerous at the moment but I’d like to at least control what I can do before it does become dangerous.”

“I don’t think we need to worry about that, my dear,” Charles shook his head, “I’d like Marie to work with you. She has unique abilities, I think you both will get on quite well. Nick shall we make the arrangements, Scott could you show Valarie around.”

“Of course,” the man with the strange sunglasses nodded, “If you’d like to follow me.”

Valarie followed him back out into the hall with Clint and Natasha close behind. She listened only absently as he showed her through the halls talking about the different classes and facilities the school had. After a while a woman joined them chuckling, “I think you’re boring the girl Scott. I’ll take it from here.”

“If you insist,” he replied kissing her cheek as he checked his watch, “I’ll leave you in Miss Grey’s capable hands, I have a basketball class to teach.”

“Why don’t we step outside,” she smiled leading them outside, “If that’s alright.”

“We don’t have enough…” Nat frowned.

“We can cover her fine,” Clint scoffed at her, “We’ve had no indication they even know we’re out here today. Some fresh air will do Val some good.”

Nat sighed as Jean led them outside into the garden. She and Clint separated keeping a watchful eye from a distance. She frowned into her earpiece, “You’re being reckless, Barton. We should be more careful with her.”

“Let her have a second not locked away indoors,” he replied, “We’ve all been babying her since she got back and that’s not fair to her. She’s stronger than we think, Nat.”

“Yeah,” she replied, “You want to loose this leash and watch Schmitt get his hands on her again. I know she’s strong Clint, I trained her…”

“Oy,” he countered, “I trained her too. Best damn marksman… bar one.”

“Stop stroking your own ego,” She scoffed, “You know what I mean. She’s like a sister to me I just want to make sure she’s okay.”

“Your friends are very concerned about you,” Jean smiled as they walked.

“Well I was kidnapped like a week ago,” Val chuckled realizing what she meant, “But you knew that. The professor isn’t the only one that can read minds is he.”

“No, he isn’t,” she nodded, “Yours seemed burdened. Anything I can help with?”

“You tell me,” Val scoffed.

“You have some amazing friends,” she replied having a seat on a bench, “You’ve done some amazing things. You’re incredibly courageous, you should think of joining us here. We’re short a technology teacher.”

“I’m afraid I’m already spoken for on a team,” Valarie sighed sitting down with her, “As fun as the X-men sound the Avengers need me. Especially with Hydra trying to get a hold of people like you and me. They get their hands on the list I’m protecting or find out about this school. It won’t be like enemies you’ve fought before.”

“You know what we’ve faced?” She looked surprised.

“I’ve read the mutant files,” Valarie nodded and Jean looked concerned, “Nothing but documentation of incidents. Shield doesn’t experiment on people… hydra does though, I suppose you know that though.”

“What are they?” Jean stared looking into her mind, “Those cells… they can hold mutants?”

“I don’t know but they hold the closest thing I know to one,” she explained, “They are made to hold genetically advanced people. I’d count mutants among that. Schmitt formed hydra back during world war two. We thought it died out but a few years ago we saw a resurgence. We’ve been battling them back ever since. They recently tried to get a hold of files with information about other super people. The people on that list may be mutant or just unique we don’t know until we talk to them but we aren’t really recruiting at the moment. So the file was under heavy encryption and a dozen firewalls. It was all I could do to protect it. Schmitt doesn’t want to get rid of mutants, he wants to use them. Brainwash them if possible. I’ve seen them do it to others. That’s why I’m not staying.”

“You’ve seen the list,” Jean nodded, “even if they can’t take it they just have to get it from you.”

“If I crack,” Valarie sighed, “Which is possible.”

“You didn’t before,” she smiled, “And that was with no training.”

“Well, I’ve always been stubborn,” Valarie scoffed as gruff looking man started toward them.

“Valarie, right?” he nodded and she saw Clint and Nat tense, “your body guards twitchy or somethin’.”

“How many telepaths are there,” she sighed turning to the earpiece, “Nat, Clint, it’s fine.”

“Logan isn’t a telepath,” Jean chuckled.

“What’s so funny about that,” he scoffed pulling out a cigar before stowing it once again after a pointed look from Jean, “I guess I ain’t that lucky. Nah, I know you kid, you shot up like a weed but you haven’t changed much. I was here when we found you…”

“Logan,” Jean warned sensing Valarie tense.

“So you know my dad,” She swallowed.

“Me and him don’t often see eye to eye,” Logan scoffed, “Bit of a dick.”

“You’re one of many,” Valarie laughed, “He can be, when he’s in a bad mood.”

“Yeah well he’s looking for you,” Logan shrugged, “Looks like they gotta get you back to the tower.”

“Right,” Valarie nodded turning to Jean, “Well, thank you for sparing me that long tour of the house.”

“My pleasure,” Jean smiled as they stood up, “May I?”

“What are you going to do,” Valarie hesitated, “I know I’ve seen some nasty stuff but I’d rather remember the last few weeks if it’s all the same…”

“Oh, no,” Jean laughed, “You’ve been having nightmares, I might be able to ease them. I’ve helped Logan with his…”

“The woman has magic fingers,” he scoffed.

Valarie nodded and Jean cradled her face delving into her mind. Valarie felt the calming presence and let it pass digging through her mind. It felt like she was righting things, vases tipped over, books knocked off shelves, like some kind of animal had run amuck in her head and Jean was tidying up after it. She felt the soothing spirit start to leave her mind and she opened her eyes feeling relaxed. Jean smiled, “If you have any more trouble, just call.”

“Thank you,” Valarie smiled.


	16. enter x-men

“You sure about this?” Steve asked as he and Valarie stepped into the elevator, “You sure you’re ready to take up training, Val?”

“I’m fine Steve,” Valarie smiled, “I’ll be fine. Simmons cleared me for this as long as I keep my anxiety down. I’ve been sleeping fine on my own.”

“You don’t have to be on your own,” he sighed watching me closely.

“Steve,” Valarie smiled wrapping my arms around his neck, “Both of us need to get back to work. You’re not going to be able to focus on that mission tomorrow if you’re worried about me here. I’m going to be fine.”

“I know,” he sighed kissing me, “I just don’t want you to push yourself…”

“Focus on your mission,” she chuckled, “Let me worry about Charles’ students. And you can worry about dinner tonight.”

“Dinner, huh?” he chuckled, “You got plans doll?”

“Well,” she scoffed, “I’ve gotta give my soldier a proper send off. Wouldn’t want him to forget about me.”

“Dinner it is,” he grinned kissing me one last time before letting me go as the elevator doors opened.

Val joined Nat and Barton spotting the group waiting in the foyer, “Ready?” They nodded and I approached the group smiling, “Hello, from Professor Xavier’s school, correct? Welcome.”

“It’s good to see you again Miss Fury,” Scott nodded as I shook hands with everyone.

“I go by Kane here,” Valarie smiled, “But you can all call me Val. This is Captain Rogers and Agents Barton and Romanoff.”

“Welcome,” Steve nodded shaking hands, “We appreciate you coming out to help Val out considering the circumstances…”

“Scott,” he nodded.

“Gambit.”

“Kitty.”

“Rogue,” a brunette with blond streaks in her hair smiled, “It was my pleasure. The Professor thought considering our gifts I might be best to help. It’s not every day I meet someone like me.”

“Well, everyone here is a bit different so you’re among friends here,” Steve smiled warmly, “If you like we’ll show you around…”

“Oy, punk!” Bucky called from the foyer balcony, “We’ve got briefing. Unless you were planning on going in blind tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry about him…” Steve started.

“I can handle showing them around the place,” she laughed, “I ain’t that broken. Go on, focus on the mission.”

“You too Legolas,” Bucky called, “Kulka!”

Nat started shouting in rapid Russian at him as they left to join him. Valarie shook my head sighing, “Never a dull moment. Shall we?”

“Do we need i.d. cards or something,” Scott asked as we made our way to the elevator.

“No,” Valarie smiled explaining, “The whole tower is run by Jarvis, he’s been made aware of your clearance and will notify you if you aren’t allowed somewhere. Say hello Jarvis.”

“Greetings Mr Summers, Mr Lebeau, Miss Pryde, Miss D’Accanto.”

“We didn’t give our full names,” Gambit frowned staring at the ceiling.

“Jarvis knows everything,” Valarie explained, “he has access to nearly ever database on the planet. If you’d rather he can use the names you gave. Jarvis, be polite, not a know it all.”

“Of course Miss Kane,” he replied, “Though I should advise you Mr. Stark controls my humor settings.”

“Of course he does,” She sighed, “That’ll be all Jarvis. Forgive him, he was designed by an annoying smart mouth genius.”

“Shall I inform Mr. Stark of your opinions,” Jarvis chimed in.

“If you like,” she huffed returning to her guests, “Sorry about that. As far as clearance you’ve been given the highest clearance, you can go where ever I can. That’s just about everywhere. I would avoid the labs though, Tony and Bruce will talk your ear off about your super powers if they get the chance.”

“What if we can say ignore doors,” Kitty asked, “And end up somewhere we’re not supposed to be.”

“Like I said there isn’t anywhere we’d like to keep you out of,” Valarie shrugged, “Other than people’s private rooms. And the only ones I wouldn’t recommend sneaking up on are Natasha and Bucky.”

The elevator door opened and Rogue asked, “So all of the Avengers stay here?”

“Well,” Valarie explained as they moved down the hall, “Agent Barton is only here part time. He has a family and spends most of his time with them. Thor spends a lot of time here with Jane but has obligations on Asgard and travels between the two. My father keeps a house in the city as do some of the other agents but most of them stay here now. You’ll meet everyone probably this evening after they finish briefing.”

“Something happening?” Scott asked.

“Just a raid,” Valarie nodded, “They got a lead on a Hydra base that may have some advanced technology. Normal operations around here. This is the main accommodation floor here at the tower. Most of the team lives on this floor with the exception of Tony, he keeps his penthouse suite. Right here is the Rec room. There’s a fully stocked kitchen, t.v., books, et cetera. If you have any requests just let Jarvis know and he’ll have it stocked for you.”

“Just like that?” Gambit smiled.

“We run a five star joint,” Valarie grinned handing them each a key, “Here are your rooms. They should be fully set up, kitchenette, living room, two bedrooms…. I’ll let you get situated. Would you like some lunch?”

“Sounds great,” Rogue smiled, “We’ll meet you in the rec room.”

Valarie nodded heading back to the rec room and a short while later they were all sitting quietly eating. Kitty broke the silence venturing, “So Val, what brings you to Xavier Academy?”

“Shitty parents,” she scoffed and everyone fell silent, “I was kidding.” They relaxed and she continued, “Apparently I came from the academy. My birth parents dropped me on the doorstep and left. Then Nick adopted me and I never showed any sign of having an umm…”

“Gift,” Rogue nodded, “Mutant thing freaks me out too.”

“Yeah,” Valarie nodded, “That was until I was captured by Hydra about a month ago. Their leader noticed it took more of a sedative than it ought to have to knock me out and decided to experiment on me. I didn’t have any idea what was going on until I spoke with the professor a few days ago.”

“Hydra sounds like a bitch,” Kitty frowned looking disgusted, “So they just experimented on you because… what? Because they could?”

“That about sums up Hydra,” Valarie replied, “They’ve always been like that. Back in 1945 they experimented on Bucky when he was just a soldier. That’s why I warned Professor Xavier about them. They’re looking for special people to turn into well special soldiers.”

“What if we say no to the recruitment officer,” Gambit frowned.

“I have a feeling people like this don’t ask,” Scott sighed, “Am I right?”

“Right on the money,” Valarie nodded, “They certainly didn’t ask me. And when I didn’t cooperate things got rough. If it hadn’t been for Steve, I probably wouldn’t be sitting here.”

“What exactly do you mean by rough?” Rogue frowned, “If you don’t mind my asking.”

“It’s fine,” She nodded rolling up her sleeve and showing them the needle marks, “I lost count how many times they injected me with an intensely concentrated pain inducing drug. Felt like my insides were on fire. I wouldn’t recommend the experience.”

“No wonder you’re on lock down,” Scott shook his head, “That’s crazy…”

“I’m on lock down because I’m the only one with access to the list of gift people we know about,” Valarie shook her head, “Non-mutant gifted but still a list hydra shouldn’t have but wants desperately. As long as I am out of their hands everyone is safe.”

“So what is your gift,” Kitty asked, “Like super immunity or something?”

“That’s what I’m hoping you can help me with,” Valarie sighed.


	17. xmen

“You sure about this?” Steve asked as he and Valarie stepped into the elevator, “You sure you’re ready to take up training, Val?”

“I’m fine Steve,” Valarie smiled, “I’ll be fine. Simmons cleared me for this as long as I keep my anxiety down. I’ve been sleeping fine on my own.”

“You don’t have to be on your own,” he sighed watching her closely.

“Steve,” Valarie smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, “Both of us need to get back to work. You’re not going to be able to focus on that mission tomorrow if you’re worried about me here. I’m going to be fine.”

“I know,” he sighed kissing her, “I just don’t want you to push yourself…”

“Focus on your mission,” she chuckled, “Let me worry about Charles’ students. And you can worry about dinner tonight.”

“Dinner, huh?” he chuckled, “You got plans doll?”

“Well,” she scoffed, “I’ve gotta give my soldier a proper send off. Wouldn’t want him to forget about me.”

“Dinner it is,” he grinned kissing her one last time before letting her go as the elevator doors opened. They’d agreed that at least for now the only people that would know about them were Bucky, Darcy, and Nat. Corralling those three was going to be difficult enough without Fury finding out. Steve understood, Val and Fury had a balanced relationship, they both needed secrets and keeping her romantic life separate from her overbearing father was just how she dealt with having him as a father.

Val joined Nat and Barton spotting the group waiting in the foyer, “Ready?” They nodded and I approached the group smiling, “Hello, from Professor Xavier’s school, correct? Welcome.”

“It’s good to see you again Miss Fury,” Scott nodded as I shook hands with everyone.

“I go by Kane here,” Valarie smiled, “But you can all call me Val. This is Captain Rogers and Agents Barton and Romanoff.”

“Welcome,” Steve nodded shaking hands, “We appreciate you coming out to help Val out considering the circumstances…”

“Scott,” he nodded.

“Gambit.”

“Kitty.”

“Rogue,” a brunette with blond streaks in her hair smiled, “It was my pleasure. The Professor thought considering our gifts I might be best to help. It’s not every day I meet someone like me.”

“Well, everyone here is a bit different so you’re among friends here,” Steve smiled warmly, “If you like we’ll show you around…”

“Oy, punk!” Bucky called from the foyer balcony, “We’ve got briefing. Unless you were planning on going in blind tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry about him…” Steve started.

“I can handle showing them around the place,” she laughed, “I ain’t that broken. Go on, focus on the mission.”

“You too Legolas,” Bucky called, “Kulka!”

Nat started shouting in rapid Russian at him as they left to join him. Valarie shook my head sighing, “Never a dull moment. Shall we?”

“Do we need i.d. cards or something,” Scott asked as we made our way to the elevator.

“No,” Valarie smiled explaining, “The whole tower is run by Jarvis, he’s been made aware of your clearance and will notify you if you aren’t allowed somewhere. Say hello Jarvis.”

“Greetings Mr Summers, Mr Lebeau, Miss Pryde, Miss D’Accanto.”

“We didn’t give our full names,” Gambit frowned staring at the ceiling.

“Jarvis knows everything,” Valarie explained, “he has access to nearly ever database on the planet. If you’d rather he can use the names you gave. Jarvis, be polite, not a know it all.”

“Of course Miss Kane,” he replied, “Though I should advise you Mr. Stark controls my humor settings.”

“Of course he does,” She sighed, “That’ll be all Jarvis. Forgive him, he was designed by an annoying smart mouth genius.”

“Shall I inform Mr. Stark of your opinions,” Jarvis chimed in.

“If you like,” she huffed returning to her guests, “Sorry about that. As far as clearance you’ve been given the highest clearance, you can go where ever I can. That’s just about everywhere. I would avoid the labs though, Tony and Bruce will talk your ear off about your super powers if they get the chance.”

“What if we can say ignore doors,” Kitty asked, “And end up somewhere we’re not supposed to be.”

“Like I said there isn’t anywhere we’d like to keep you out of,” Valarie shrugged, “Other than people’s private rooms. And the only ones I wouldn’t recommend sneaking up on are Natasha and Bucky.”

The elevator door opened and Rogue asked, “So all of the Avengers stay here?”

“Well,” Valarie explained as they moved down the hall, “Agent Barton is only here part time. He has a family and spends most of his time with them. Thor spends a lot of time here with Jane but has obligations on Asgard and travels between the two. My father keeps a house in the city as do some of the other agents but most of them stay here now. You’ll meet everyone probably this evening after they finish briefing.”

“Something happening?” Scott asked.

“Just a raid,” Valarie nodded, “They got a lead on a Hydra base that may have some advanced technology. Normal operations around here. This is the main accommodation floor here at the tower. Most of the team lives on this floor with the exception of Tony, he keeps his penthouse suite. Right here is the Rec room. There’s a fully stocked kitchen, t.v., books, et cetera. If you have any requests just let Jarvis know and he’ll have it stocked for you.”

“Just like that?” Gambit smiled.

“We run a five star joint,” Valarie grinned handing them each a key, “Here are your rooms. They should be fully set up, kitchenette, living room, two bedrooms…. I’ll let you get situated. Would you like some lunch?”

“Sounds great,” Rogue smiled, “We’ll meet you in the rec room.”

Valarie nodded heading back to the rec room and a short while later they were all sitting quietly eating. Kitty broke the silence venturing, “So Val, what brings you to Xavier Academy?”

“Shitty parents,” she scoffed and everyone fell silent, “I was kidding.” They relaxed and she continued, “Apparently I came from the academy. My birth parents dropped me on the doorstep and left. Then Nick adopted me and I never showed any sign of having an umm…”

“Gift,” Rogue nodded, “Mutant thing freaks me out too.”

“Yeah,” Valarie nodded, “That was until I was captured by Hydra about a month ago. Their leader noticed it took more of a sedative than it ought to have to knock me out and decided to experiment on me. I didn’t have any idea what was going on until I spoke with the professor a few days ago.”

“Hydra sounds like a bitch,” Kitty frowned looking disgusted, “So they just experimented on you because… what? Because they could?”

“That about sums up Hydra,” Valarie replied, “They’ve always been like that. Back in 1945 they experimented on Bucky when he was just a soldier. That’s why I warned Professor Xavier about them. They’re looking for special people to turn into well special soldiers.”

“What if we say no to the recruitment officer,” Gambit frowned.

“I have a feeling people like this don’t ask,” Scott sighed, “Am I right?”

“Right on the money,” Valarie nodded, “They certainly didn’t ask me. And when I didn’t cooperate things got rough. If it hadn’t been for Steve, I probably wouldn’t be sitting here.”

“What exactly do you mean by rough?” Rogue frowned, “If you don’t mind my asking.”

“It’s fine,” She nodded rolling up her sleeve and showing them the needle marks, “I lost count how many times they injected me with an intensely concentrated pain inducing drug. Felt like my insides were on fire. I wouldn’t recommend the experience.”

“No wonder you’re on lock down,” Scott shook his head, “That’s crazy…”

“I’m on lock down because I’m the only one with access to the list of gift people we know about,” Valarie shook her head, “Non-mutant gifted but still a list hydra shouldn’t have but wants desperately. As long as I am out of their hands everyone is safe.”

“So what is your gift,” Kitty asked, “Like super immunity or something?”

“That’s what I’m hoping you can help me with,” Valarie sighed, “all I know about it is I have a sort of immunity to toxins. Schmitt, hydra’s leader, experimented on me by injecting me with all kinds of toxins and poisons. Unfortunately, I don’t know what all was put in me but I know it didn’t kill me when it should have.”

“That may not be the full extent of your powers,” Scott commented, “Many muta… gifts start out as simple variations and can turn out to be much more powerful.”

“So what?” Valarie stared, “My immunity may not be the only thing I can do?”

“At first my all I could do was drain the life out of people,” Rogue explained, “The more I worked with my abilities the more I could control it. I can adopt others powers now. It might help us figure out your power, Val. I’ve got more experience working with this kind of thing, I could tap in and see if we can’t figure it out.”

“I don’t know Rogue,” Scott stared.

“Sounds like a great idea,” Valarie nodded, “I’ve never been one for the shallow end of the pool anyway.”

“There’s some precautions we should take though,” Scott relented, “Just to make sure nothing goes wrong.”

“I can have Simmons sit in,” Valarie nodded, “I need to ask her if she got my tox results back anyway. She’ll have all the med equipment. I’ll be a proper lab rat. It’ll be fun. We can ask on our way back from the labs.”

“Lady Valarie!” Thor called smiling as he entered the room with Sam, “Are you cooking again?”

“Looks like she is,” Sam grinned, “Yes! Best way to end a meeting.”

“There’s a few spare sandwiches,” Valarie laughed nodding for them to go ahead, “Thor, Sam, this is Scott, Gambit, Rouge, and Kitty. The people from Xavier’s school. Everyone this is Thor Prince of Asgard, and Sam Wilson.”

“Way to not make me sound utterly pathetic,” Sam rolled his eyes, “I’m one of the more normal team members.”

“Whatever you say bird man,” Valarie shook her head, “briefing go okay?”

“You all possess magic?” Thor nodded through half a sandwich he’d shoved in his mouth.

“Thor,” Valarie snapped, “Earth not Asgard, don’t talk with your mouth full.”

He swallowed, “Forgive me. Valarie it had not occurred to me Perhaps Loki may be able to assist you.”

“I thought he was taking care of the infinity stones for you,” Valarie cocked an eyebrow, “Besides his talents air more on the side of illusions not poisons.”

“Wait, Loki?” Scott scoffed, “As in the freak that blew up New York a few years ago?”

“And my brother,” Thor frowned pointedly.

“Well,” Valarie sighed getting up, “Think everyone will be in the labs? I promised them a tour.”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded, “I think Tony and Bruce headed straight there.”

“I better bring them lunch then,” Valarie rolled my eyes scooping up the plate of sandwiches to the groaning of Sam and Thor. I sighed shaking my head, “One more each, and take one to Darcy. If she isn’t up for it can one of you make her some soup. She needs to keep something down today.”

“We’ll take care of her,” Sam nodded as we left.

“So do you like take care of everyone here,” Kitty asked as we climbed into the elevator.

“Jarvis, labs please,” Valarie called nodding, “Not normally, but Darcy has the flu and everyone down in the lab is usually more concerned with their research than paying attention to eating. So to keep her in bed I promised I’d check up on them.”

“You work with the others then,” Gambit asked, “Off Avengering or what not.”

“I wish,” Valarie scoffed as the elevator dinged, “No I am Agent Hill’s assistant. I push paperwork, run errands, and occasionally babysit Avengers. This is the lab floor.” I opened the door to the lab and smiled, “Lunch time!”

“Hand delivered lunch,” Tony cheered, “Valarie are you getting sweet on me?”

“Not on your life Stark,” Valarie rolled my eyes, “I promised Darcy I wouldn’t let you starve while she has the flu.”

“How’s she doing?” Jane asked retrieving some food.

“She’s fine,” I nodded, “Thor and Sam went to take care of her. I was just showing our guests around. Guys this is Dr. Jane Foster, Dr. Bruce Banner, and Tony Stark.”

“I have Doctorates too you know,” he scoffed taking a sandwich, “Pleasure to meet you all. Nice glasses, starlight express. Rose quarts lenses?”

“Uh, yeah,” Scott stared.

“Guys, Scot, Gambit, Rogue, and Kitty,” Valarie nodded, “They’re going to try and help with the whole…”

“Super powers,” Tony chimed in suffering a glare from Jane.

“It’s a pleasure,” Rogue nodded shaking Jane’s hand, “I read some your work about the convergence. Well, what shield released, anyway. I found it fascinating.”

“I could show you my notes,” Jane offered glancing at Valarie, “Assuming…”

“They’ve got my clearance,” she nodded, “So it’s up to you.”

“Wonderful,” Jane smiled. 

Everyone chatted back and forth for a bit and after a while they continued the tour. Valarie showed everyone around the admin floor and introduced them to Wanda and Vision. Finally, they stopped by Simmons office on our way back to the living halls. Valarie knocked calling, “Jemma?”

“Valarie,” she smiled, “I was just about to give you a call. Oh, hello. You must be the Xmen.”

“I thought I’d pop by on my way back from showing them around,” Valarie nodded, “I take it you got my tox results back.”

“Yes,” she nodded picking up a manila folder, “There wasn’t much left in your system as we thought. I was able to pick out a couple of things though. Here.” Valarie took the folder looking through it as she shook her head, “Forgive me where are my manners. Jemma Simmons, I’m one of the doctors at the tower.”

They all introduced themselves and Valarie closed the file nodding, “We actually had a question Jem. Are you free at all tomorrow?”

“I don’t have any appointments in the morning,” she shook her head, “I was just going to catch up on some paper work. Why?”

“Before I start working with Valarie,” Rogue explained, “I’d like to better understand her abilities. My gift will allow me to adopt her abilities for a short time but it’s not perfect. We’d just all feel much better if there was a doctor there just to be safe, considering everything that’s happened…”

“Of course,” Simmons beamed, “As long as you don’t mind me taking some readings. I don’t normally get to do research anymore.”

Scott opened his mouth but Rogue shrugged, “I don’t mind. Take all the readings you like, maybe you’ll learn something we don’t know already.”


	18. dinner date

By the time that Valarie made it back to Steve’s apartment she was exhausted from a long winded talk about the risks of hers and Rogue’s experiment. She didn’t know what Steve was cooking but damn it smelled good. She rounded the corner to the kitchen humming only to stop short nearly wetting herself laughing at the sight. Steve was standing with his back to her stirring something in a pot on the stove covered in flour along with half of the kitchen. He smiled turning around, “What are you laughing at, missy?”

“The flour tornado that appears to have erupted in here,” she snickered rounding the counter and picking a flake of some kind of dough out of his hair, “I’m not sure I trust you cooking anymore.”

“I’ve managed,” he chuckled holding up a spoon with a red sauce on it, “Taste.”

“Mmmm,” She hummed having a seat at the counter, “Very good, carry on. How was briefing? Everything set?”

“Yup,” he nodded starting to knead a ball of dough, “Everything should go off without a hitch tomorrow. If we’re lucky we might even get some of the files from when they had us.”

“It really drives you nuts doesn’t it,” she sighed feeling a guilty knot roll around her stomach, “Steve…”

“I’m fine,” he chuckled, “I promise not to do anything risky. You think I’d do anything to risk coming back to you. How’d it go today?”

“Good,” she shrugged, “They seem alright Kitty is the most relaxed. Rogue is trying but it’s weird for both of us. Scott is chaperoning so that’s fun. Give it a few day’s we’ll work it out.”

“I suppose she’ll want to read through the reports first,” he started but Valarie shook her head.

“I walked her through what happened over lunch,” Valarie shrugged, “We’re going to start tomorrow see if we can’t figure out the full extent of my powers before we start working.”

“What do you mean?”

“Rogue can, I guess, absorb some of my powers then use them herself,” she explained and saw the look on his face, “Relax, Scott insisted on taking precautions. Simmons will be there the whole time monitoring my vitals. Rogue is just more experienced with this kind of thing we might be able to get a clear image of what I can do Steve. Give me a goal to work towards.”

“Just promise me you’ll be careful,” he sighed and she nodded smiling at him, “Good, now what do you and on your pizza?”

“Ooo,” Valarie grinned watching as he stretched the dough, “making pizza from scratch. Let me see that dough work Captain.”

He laughed stretching the dough out on his hands, “Alright, you want to see dough work…” He grinned trying to toss it up in the air like he’d seen as a kid from shop windows. The dough took off from his hands without a problem but when it landed again it was a tangled heap half on one hand mostly on the counter.

Valarie giggled getting up, “Need a hand there?”

“It ain’t as easy as it looks,” he laughed peeling the dough off his hands.

“I know,” she chuckled stepping into his chest. She picked up the dough starting to knead it back into a ball smirking, “What you waiting for Cap. Put those hands to work.”

“You know,” he commented kissing her neck as he placed his hands over hers, “For someone who likes to be told what to do. You’re awfully bossy.”

“I did say I liked trouble,” she chuckled as they worked it out into a disc. She scooped it onto her knuckles adjusting it for a minute before smiling, “Right, here we go.” She tossed it up giving it a little twist as she did and it spun in the air for a moment before she caught it once again laying it out neatly on a tray and starting to pinch around the edges. 

“There anything you don’t know how to do?” Steve laughed his hands finding her hips.

“hmmm,” she teased, “Kanasta, never understood it. Now come on, sauce me!”

“Oh, I will,” he snickered scooping her up for a moment. 

She giggled squealing as the door closed and they froze. Bucky rounded the corner scoffing, “Relax, I was just coming to pick up a game. Sam and I will be staying out of your hair tonight.”

“Hey,” Steve called as Valarie spread the sauce out on the pizza dough, “Not too late…”

“I could say the same thing,” Bucky smirked winking at Valarie making her roll her eyes.

“I’m serious man, we’ve got a job to do tomorrow.”

“I hear you,” Bucky nodded heading for the door smirking, “Val, make sure you give this old soldier a proper send off, wouldn’t want him to die without some good memories.”

Steve chucked an apple at him as he ducked out of the room.

“Not funny,” Valarie shook her head calling after him, “If you don’t bring him back Barnes I will personally kill you.”

“It’s gunna be fine, Val,” Steve assured her as she started to sprinkle cheese over the top of the sauce, “It’s an easy job. Nat and I worked everything out…”

“I know,” She smiled leaning back into him as he helped, “I just… part of me wishes I was going with, you know. This is all because of me… I should…”

“Val,” he smiled picking her up onto the counter beside the stove. He brushed her hair back behind her ears kissing her for a brief moment before sighing, “This isn’t your fault. It never was, Val. Nat and I should have been more careful at the cabin. I should have gotten you out when I had the chance…”

“Steve,” she frowned at him, “I’m the one that made the deal with Schmitt. It was a selfish one, I wanted to be with you. Shit had kind of hit the fan and you made me feel safe…”

“Val,” he sighed pulling her into his chest and stroking her hair, “That ain’t a bad thing, love. Listen, I’ve been head over heels for you since I met ya’. And nothin’ made me happier than when you wanted to be around me when you were so vulnerable. I just wish I coulda protected you more.”

“You did, Steve,” She smiled up at him, “You saved me, you know that. I don’t wanna think what they would have done to me if you hadn’t pulled me out of there.”

“I know, darlin’,” he smirked kissing her forehead.

“Good,” she smiled sitting up, “Now save me from hunger. Olives, onions, and mushrooms.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he chuckled scattering the toppings out on the pizza before sliding it into the oven. They made another two pizzas before he leaned on the counter in front of her smiling, “So what would you like to watch tonight, baby doll?”

“Hmmm,” she considered her options, “Has anyone showed you the Princess Bride?”

“Nope.”

She stared in horror scoffing, “Alright I have got to shout at Darcy for not educating you properly on cult classics. It is the epitome of wonderfully terrible films from thee 80’s.”

“Whatever you like,” he chuckled checking on the pizza, “What’s it about? I figure a princess and a bride feature somewhere in there.”

“It’s about pirates,” Valarie smirked sticking her tongue out at him, “And murderers, war between two kingdoms, revenge, miracles… oh! And R.O.U.S.s.”

“R.O.U.S?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Rodents of unusual size,” she shrugged casually.

“What like the big rats on the subway?” Steve asked.

“Bit bigger.”

“What the size of a cat?”

“Bit bigger,” she shrugged and he stared, “Picture Labrador sized rats in a swamp filled with fire traps and quicksand.” She smirked mockingly throwing her hand up to her forehead closing her eyes, “Not to mention the timeless tale of doomed romance.”

“Sounds great,” Steve laughed, “I’ll cut up the pizza, want to put it on.”

“Yes, sir, captain,” she smirked climbing off the counter. They sat down on the couch as Valarie pressed play eating from the coffee table. She tossed her legs over Steve’s lap enjoying watching his reaction as they ate. By the time Buttercup and Wesley were reunited in the fire swamp she’s adjusted her position and was resting her head in his lap while he stroked her hair. When the film finished she smirked up at him, “Well, whatcha think?”

“It wasn’t what I pictured when you described it,” he chuckled.

“Buuuuutt.”

“It was good,” he laughed as she sat up climbing into his lap, “Wesley seemed decent…”

“Of course you’d identify with the self-sacrificing hero,” She laughed draping her arms around his neck.

“He never gave up on his love,” Steve countered letting his hands drift up and down the small of her back, “You better believe not even death would stop me either.”

She scrunched her face up at him, “Is this another kissing scene.”

“Damn right it is,” he smirked pulling her into his lips.


	19. Training Dummy

Steve came into the kitchen as Valarie was pouring some coffee. He was dressed in his red white and blue tactical suit with is shield on his back. She sipped her coffee leaning on the counter smiling, “Be safe out there, Cap. No unnecessary risks.”

“Anything for you, Doll,” he smiled skimming his hands over her hips, “Mind if this soldier steals a goodbye kiss?”

She shrugged taking a drink, “Mmm, coffee.”

He waited patiently and she kept at her long drink emerald eyes staying locked on his trying to look ever so innocent. Steve chuckled at her look smirking, “You know after what you pulled last night I don’t think innocent is your look, darlin’.”

She put down her cup to slap his arm and he seized the opportunity bracing one hand on the cabinet above her head the other sliding up her back as he pressed a kiss into her. She smiled into his mouth challenging him to a wrestling match. Half a moment later Bucky rounded the corner and scoffed a laugh waiting a minute for them to part but they didn’t. Finally, he sighed, “God, Steve you going to let the girl breathe any time soon.” Steve only a grunted a reply keeping his contact with Valarie and Bucky sighed, “Right well I guess we’ll just send a memo to Hydra then, ‘sorry our fearless leader is joined at the mouth to a dame, will you hold the caravan until further notice.’”

“I’m comin’,” Steve rolled his eyes parting for a second.

“I bet,” Bucky scoffed, “That suit getting a little tight, Cap?”

“Shut it, jerk,” Steve growled lobbing a muffin at him.

Bucky laughed catching it easily, “Shall I get the rest of the team so you can conduct your briefing between groping.”

Steve rolled his eyes as Valarie stifled a laugh. He kissed her one last time unhooking her bra with a smirk as he dashed out of reach heading for the door with Bucky. “Jerk!” she called after him shaking her head and finishing her coffee. She fixed her bra and ventured out into the rec room where Simmons and the Xmen were waiting. She sighed seeing the group, “Sorry, I didn’t sleep well. Slept through my first alarm. Should we head down to the gym?”

“Dr. Simmons is getting things ready for you two,” Scott nodded, “Are you sure about this Rouge?”

“I’ve got this Scott,” She frowned at him, “I’ve got things under control. The professor wouldn’t have sent me here if I wasn’t. Shall we Val?”

Scott looked uncomfortable but followed as they headed down to the gym. Simmons was waiting with a mobile kit smiling and cheery as always. Valarie sat down and Simmons attached a number of electrodes devices to her explaining about the readings she was going to take. After a long ramble she bit her lip, “You’re sure none of this will interfere with your gift?”

“You’re fine doc,” Rogue nodded pulling a chair up across from Valarie, “Are we good to go?” Simmons nodded and Rouge nodded, “Right, I’m not sure how this is going to feel for you but I can’t imagine it’s pleasant. Hopefully I won’t need to stay connected for long. You ready?”

Valarie nodded, “Let’s do this.”

Rogue removed her glove from her right hand placing it to the side of Valarie’s face drawing energy from her and cataloging her mutation. Valarie froze feeling every fiber of her body go stiff, she couldn’t even take a breath her lungs wouldn’t move. It wasn’t painful but it felt unnatural and her body was fighting for oxygen the longer she was frozen. Scott fought the urge to interfere like Xavier had asked but this was going on too long. Finally, he snapped, “Rogue… Rogue, stop. She can’t breathe!”

Valarie vaguely hear Simmons say something before she snapped back to herself sucking in a breath. She stretched feeling like she had run a marathon, Rogue didn’t look much better. She looked tired but got up smiling, “Shall we have a go? Let’s see what you can do.”

Valarie stayed where she was while Simmons brought her a water bottle of sports drink and Rogue stepped into the center of the room. She took a deep breath closing her eyes and focusing, “You have a catalogue of the toxins you’ve already taken in. I can feel all of them, hmm, that’s not the full extent though… You might be able to use them… Scott come here.”

“Why?”

“Cause you’ve been a dick,” She scoffed waving him over, “I’m testing where we can go with this.”

“I don’t like this,” he commented joining her.

“I promise not to kill you,” she smirked touching the side of his face and he dropped like a fly. Simmons flew into Doctor mode and she rushed to Scott’s side checking his pulse. Rogue nodded as she was about to speak, “He’s asleep, I focused on the memory connected with the knock out drug they used. Looks like you can use the toxins you take in, Val.”

“Good to know,” She replied.

“Doc you might want to take a step back I think this can go a step further,” Rogue nodded and Simmons retreated, “Kitty mind taking a short nap.”

“As long as you’ve got an aspirin waiting for me when I get up,” she smiled joining Rogue, “Where do you want me?”

“Stand a couple feet away,” Rogue instructed. When Kitty was stood where she wanted Rogue sucked in a breath blowing out a slow streaming cloud of white vapor. Kitty blinked a couple of times enveloped in the cloud before passing out but the effect appeared the same from what Valarie could tell. 

She blinked surprised, “I can do that?”

“You should, with a bit of practice,” Rogue explained as Simmons checked on Kitty, “I’ve found the more I practice with my ability the more skill I have with an adopted mutation. But you can easily get this far with a bit of training.”


	20. Art and appologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appologies for not posting in a while but uni work got in the way but here have some val and cap art instead.

<http://givebackmysistersipod.tumblr.com/post/154398369536/some-cap-and-val-art-for-my-fanfic-homies>


	21. The phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been so long its been a shit storm of a year. Know I love you all and hopefully will be able to update more. Super excited to say that if you haven't seen my corruption fic its a Steve/Wanda fic and is connected to my rp blog on tumblr, scarletxntrs. Also have a hydra tony where i rp tessa too at hydraxstark.

Valarie collapsed in Steve's room giving a sparing look to his bed before heading for the shower. It had been a long day of training with Rogue. She had made hardly any progress with her gifts. It was understandable, she only discovered them a couple weeks ago but still. She had hoped to move on quickly, but she'd barely been able to make Scott slightly woozy after several minutes of trying. She stepped into the shower scrubbing away the sweat and relaxing her muscles. She heard her phone start to ring and leaned out of the shower drying her hands to check it. She was surprised to see it was Steve and answered, "Hey everything alright?"

"Yeah," He sighed when she answered, "Yeah, all fine. Was just calling to see how things went..."

She could hear his voice was strained, he was worried more than he should be. She sighed shaking her head, "Do you have a second? Or do you need to go soon."

"I have a few minutes," He sighed and she set him down on speaker stepping out of the shower and drying a little, "Did I call at a bad time?"

"No, no," She smiled sitting on the toilet lid, "I'm happy you called, Steve. My day was fine. Nothing much happened we figured out my abilities and what not but I didn't make much progress. Now what's bothering you? I can hear it something's wrong, what is it?"

"It's nothing," Steve chuckled a little, "It's been a long mission, not everything went as planned. It's not a big deal..."

"You're worried and you needed to check on me," She nodded figuring it out, "Would it make you feel better to feel better to do face to face?" She took his silence to mean yes and turned on the camera making sure the towel was still up. His picture appeared on screen and she smiled. His face was smeared with sweat and grime but he was there and in one piece. She smiled, "Hey baby. You know you can tell me your worried. I get it, you're very dominant, and when things go bad you worry about everyone else. It's alright, I don't mind."

"I just wanted to see you, know everything went okay," He smiled that shy smirk, "Is there a reason you're only in a towel?"

"I jumped in a shower after training," She smiled, "If you're lucky, I may still be in here when you get home."

"About that doll," he sighed looking guilty, "The caravan was part of a larger convoy. We found out some intel and managed not to trigger any flags..."

"And it's a good opportunity," She nodded following along, "And we made plans for the weekend. It's alright Steve. If you think this is an opportunity that we need then you should do it."

"It's just they might be able to lead us to the people who took us," He explained needing her to understand, "To the people who helped Schmit hurt you. We may be able to find out some of the things they did..."

"Steve," she calmed him, "It's alright. I understand, okay. We can watch movies another time. It's not a big deal. You have a job and I have a job. Would you be upset if I had to do more paperwork and was coming home late?"

"No," he admitted.

"And I'm not mad you need to do this," She assured him smiling at him, "Steve, They may have done things to me but Schmit knew it would hurt you too. He was pressing your buttons and you have every right to need to go after him. I understand it. Just come home in one piece. Okay?"

"Like I'm going to give up coming home to someone as amazing as you, Val," He grinned shaking his head, "Can't you just be mad at me for blowing you off."

She rolled her eyes scoffing, "If it will make you feel better, then yes. I'm furious, you're going to go on that mission finish it to the end and then come home. When you get here we are going to sit on the sofa and cuddle and have hot sex, got it soldier."

"Who's the one giving orders now," he chuckled getting that dominant edge back to his voice raising an eyebrow.

"You don't like it finish the mission and get home to punish me," she quirked an eye brow at him smirking as she hung up on purpose.

She waited a minute and there was a text: you are in so much trouble missy.... as in over the knee, with a belt.

She giggled back: looking forward to it. I'll make sure to keep your bed warm.

She hopped back in the shower and washed her hair curling up on their sofa with some t.v. and left over pizza.


	22. Crisis

Valarie was on edge, puttering around hers and Barton’s apartment. Rogue had wanted a day off to rest up after all the training they’d been doing. It had been a week and Steve was still in the field. She was kind of glad Clint wasn’t home she was fidgety and worrying sick about Steve. He hadn’t called to check in and she didn’t really have a viable reason to ask. She needed to do something to keep herself busy. There was a knock at the door and she found Darcy waiting, she chuckled at Valarie’s expression, “You okay there darlin’?”

“Yeah, yeah,” She shrugged, “What’s going on?”

“Let’s bake some cookies,” She shook her head, “You are making yourself nuts. Janey does the same when Thor takes off. Come on.”

“That obvious am I,” Val sighed letting her in, “Steve hasn’t called since the mission got extended. I’m just worried about everything. They were going after Schmit.”

“What would Peggy say?” She shook her head coming into the kitchen, “Jarv, let the ladies know we are having a baking day.” Darcy shook her head, “Val, Steve has this. Schmitt or no Schmitt. The guy flew a plane into the Atlantic and lived. He’s going to come back fine.”

“Don’t remind me,” Valarie sighed shaking her head as Darcy started gathering bowls and what not as Jane joined them, “I didn’t think it would be this hard letting him go on missions and what not.”

“To be fair you had planned to be a field agent,” Jane commented opening the bag of chocolate chips.

“Oh hang on,” Val commented getting up to grab the other bag of chocolate, “These ones have caramel…” 

She opened the bag as there was a knock at the door. She opened it seeing Kitty waiting looking a little nervous. She shrugged, “Mind if I join in? Your computer kind of included me in the memo cause you know female and all but I wasn’t sure…”

“Of course,” Val nodded smiling, “Everyone is welcome. I think we were just getting the batter together. Come on in, I’ll introduce you.” She showed Kitty to the kitchen smiling, “Darcy, Jane this is Kitty. Kitty, this is Darcy Lewis master of all things and Dr. Jane Foster.”

“Nice to meet you both,” She smiled, “What do you need help with?”

“Want to grab the eggs for me from the fridge?” Darcy grinned, “Nice to see you guys socializing. I haven’t seen much of you around.”

“Scott is a dick,” Kitty chuckled grabbing the eggs, “He seems to think we’re under surveillance.”

“Well duh,” Jane dead panned, “How else am I supposed to analyze your unique abilities to weaponize them.” Kitty quirked an eyebrow at her for half a second before they started laughing, “Thought I had you for a second there. Honestly, Kitty, its nice to see some fresh faces around here.”

“It’s nice to not be at that school constantly,” She smiled, “I mean I graduated two years ago and honestly haven’t done much. I sit around and do nothing waiting for the next crisis that needs the X-men.”

“I know the feeling,” Val nodded, “At least you can make your own decisions. I passed out of the academy two years ago with the highest distinction and my father keeps me as a secretary for his assistant.”

“How’d he take the whole dating a field operative,” Kitty smirked stealing some of the cookie dough, “Captain America too. That is a good score, girl.”

“How do you know about that,” Val stared, “Did Ms. Grey say something…”

“Oh,” Kitty chuckled, “need to know then. Sorry, I thought it was obvious. It was cute watching him checking us all out making you sure you’re safe. It wasn’t all that hard to figure out he was the one you were with when everything… happened.” 

“Steve helped me through a lot of that,” Valarie nodded, “He’s just so fixated on fixing what happened. Stopping the people that did it. I worry he’s going to do something reckless.”

“Occupational hazard hunny,” Darcy sighed putting the first batch in the oven, “Steve is going to be fine.”

“But the important question,” Kitty teased offering Val a spoon with cookie dough on it, “How is the infamous virgin in bed?”

They all laughed as Val shook her head, “I don’t know how that rumor got started. It isn’t even remotely true…”

“Miss Kane,” Jarvis interrupted, “I apologies for intruding. However, under my protocols you are the emergency contact for Captain Rogers….”  
“What,” She muttered as the room stopped dead, “What happened?”

“Captain Rogers is not injured, Ma’am,” he explained, “They have requested reinforcements and medical assistance. I believe a team is gathering at the moment to provide assistance…”

“I’m on my way,” Valarie nodded getting up and jogging to her room. He threw on her tac-suit and came back into the kitchen explaining, “I have to go. They’re at a hydra base this can go bad if they don’t have all the help they can get.”

“Val,” Jane cautioned, “You sure that’s a good idea. Considering everything and what they want to do to you.”

“Last time I didn’t have a gun,” She nodded, “I was trained at the academy like all other agents, I’ve got this.”

“We’ll come with you,” Kitty nodded getting up, “Rouge could probably still use the rest but Scott and Gambit will come.”

“Thank you,” Valarie nodded as Kitty started texting. They left down the hall and Valarie started toward the elevator but Kitty smiled, “I know a quicker way, C’mon.”

Kitty grabbed her hand and they sank through a couple of floors and ran through everything in their way until they emerged in the take off hangar. Valarie grabbed a gun from the rack asking, “Do you want one or are you all set with…”

“Val,” Simmons called rushing over, “I may need your help it sounds like there are a lot of civilian’s injured.”

“I’ll do my best Jem,” Valarie sighed, “But I didn’t exactly finish med school. I’ll triage for you though.”

“I can help evacuate,” Kitty interjected, “My abilities lend themselves to getting out of places I’m not meant to. I can evacuate people to a safe place for triage.”

“Perfect.” Jemma nodded.


	23. frying pans and some nonsense

As soon as they landed Valarie and Kitty got to work rushing into the building avoiding the fire fight. Valarie and a rookie that got assigned to them by Simmons took point letting Kitty guide them through walls to the civilians Hydra had kidnapped and been experimenting on. Once they got the civilian on a gurney Val started assessing injuries as they moved back out. They completed several runs before they encountered Hydra agents. They made a hasty retreat managing to out run them. Clint came into the coms cautioning, “Val, I’m getting a lot of chatter were you spotted?”

“We got out of there before anyone did any damage,” Valarie explained, “We’re going in for another run now. Keep me posted on if they’re in our way.”

“What?” Steve snapped, “Val what are you doing here?”

“Not the time Steve,” She sighed grabbing onto Kitty’s shoulder keeping her gun ready, “I’m evacuating civilians. Just stay focussed on here, do your job.”

They moved back through the halls finding a man strapped to a table. Valarie started moving unstrapping him asking, “Sir, are you hurt anywhere? Can you hear me?”

“They’ve been…”

“It’s alright,” She explained nodding to Kitty, “We’re here to get you out. Do you have any broken bones?”

“No…” he mumbled shaking his head as they moved him to the gurney.

“Okay, they’re going to get you on a plane out of here,” Valarie assured him pulling up the bars on the bed. Some one grabbed her from behind pulling her back. She struggled dropping her elbow back starting to disarm the man nodding to Kitty, “Go! Get him back to Simmons. I’ll meet you there. Just go!” She took off through the walls again. Val took a deep breath and pulled the man over her shoulder jamming the butt of her gun into the man’s face knocking him unconscious. She pulled it back up moving strategically down the hall. She found an agent down not far from where they were, she jumped on coms, “Kitty, I’m three rooms down from where we just were. I have an agent down and bleeding I need you to get bandages and morphine shots from Simmons before you get back here.”

The man moaned and she pressed her hands into the wound explaining, “Hey, can you hear me?”

“Yes,” he groaned.

“Okay stay with me,” She nodded, “I have an evac on its way. I need you to tell me is there any where else you’re hurt?”

“No,” he grunted, “Just got shot… my leg feels cold is that normal?”

She glanced down and saw the shrapnel in his thigh just above his knee, it wasn’t spewing blood so there was no need to remove it. She came back to him shaking her head, “Did a grenade go off near you?”

“I think so, is it bad?’ He frowned.

“Relax, soldier,” She smiled, there was no need to tell him he was going to be an amputee yet, “No, your pants are just torn to hell. I was hoping there wasn’t a group of dogs around here or something. You’re going to be fine. My friend is going to be here in a minute and we’ll get you out of here okay.”

She felt a hand dig into her hair a second before she was yanked back. Her arms were restrained by two men.


	24. and there's the fire

Valarie struggled as they dragged her down the hall and out to a waiting truck. Her hands were restrained but she wasn’t one to give in easily not when she could fight, not when she knew her friends weren’t far away. She dug her heels into the dirt pulling, punching, biting, shouting, whatever she could to break free. Unfortunately, Schmitt’s men still managed to hoist her into the back of the armored truck but not without a couple of hard kicks to the face. They forced her into a chair and clamped the metal restraints onto her wrists and ankles securing her tightly with a harness across her chest. Schmitt climbed in and nodded, the door was closed and a few moments later they began moving. Valarie glared at Schmitt as he strolled around the mobile lab smirking at her, “You and Captain Rogers have much in common, Miss Kane.”

“Yeah well,” Valarie huffed feeling a little claustrophobic, “I’d sure like to show you what you did for me last time we had a chat. Why don’t you come a bit closer Schmitt?”

He smirked a laugh nodding to the other scientists in the truck, “I’ll leave that to my friends.” He nodded to them and they began a flurry of work around her as the truck bounced on the road and he explained, “I’ve been eagerly awaiting the chance to explore your talents again, Miss Kane.”

“Suck a dick, Schmitt,” Valarie barked as one of his lackeys prepped a needle with a strange neon blue liquid, “You know I can catalog the poisons you put in me and use them later. You sure you want to give me more ammo…”

Schmitt laughed shaking his head as they pressed the needle into her arm, “I am well aware. This is no toxin, my dear. I’m very curious as to how far we might be able to extend your particular gift…” they injected the liquid into her vein and she winced at the searing pain shooting through her, “It will be painful and there will be side effects but I will be very excited to see how you come out of this...”

There was a tremendous thud and the truck lurched as Valarie felt the room start to spin with a dizzying heat. She absently rocked through each lurch of the truck as Steve fought with the driver for control. He growled giving up trying to knock the man out and used both legs to kick him through the door sliding into the seat and stopping the truck. He climbed out of the truck walking around to the back pounding the lock open only managing to duck behind his shield as Schmitt came out shooting at him. Valarie blinked huffing as the scientist started to evacuate, she was boiling in her skin, everything itched, and she had growing pains in her stomach. She felt like she was having the period from hell. She could absently hear the fighting outside taunts being tossed at Steve to rile him up. She wanted to help but she was still trapped, all she could do was groan against her restraints feeling progressively more dizzy. She pressed her head back into the chair relaxing slightly at the cool metal. There was a roar of an engine and squealing tires before she hear a clang from Steve climbing into the truck. She felt his searing hot touch on her face as he whispered, “Val, You okay darlin’?”

“Fine, fine,” she rushed trying to squirm away, “Hot, dizzy… they… something, over there.”

“It’s alright, Val,” he assured her picking up his shield, “Hold still, baby, I’m going to get you out.” Valarie tried to hold still but every inch of her body was crawling. Steve sighed hoping his aim was good enough not to hurt her. She felt a pinch for half a second while he broke the locks on her restraints. She pulled her arms free trying desperately to smooth over and scratch at her skin. Steve frowned taking her hands only to have her squirm trying to get away, “Val, Val look at me. I know you don’t want me touching you but you’re gunna hurt yourself if you keep scratching like that.”

She whined pulling against him, “Hot, too hot…”

“Right,” he sighed letting go of her only to have her fumble and tear at the harness holding her to the chair. He pulled the release on the straps begging, “Val, baby, can you hold still for a minute. I’m going to get you help.” She nodded weakly curling up in a ball in the chair. He got to his feet pressing the button on his com, “I need a med evac…”

“Our med planes are a bit occupied, Cap,” Nat replied, “You got Val?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “Schmitt drugged her though, she’s not in a good state. I need Simmons and an evac stat.”

“There are about a hundred people that need Simmons at the moment,” Barton chimed in.

“Well this is…”

“Look, Cap,” Nat sighed, “We’re still clearing this place out. You’re going to have to wait or get back here.”

“We can’t wait here,” Steve shook his head, “We’re too in the open. I don’t know how far Val can travel…”

“There’s a safe house not far from where you are,” Tony butted in, “Looked secure when I was flying over, it’s certainly closer than we are.”

“I still need Simmons,” Steve sighed.

“We can’t…”

“What do you need, Captain,” Simmons called through the coms, “I can’t come to you but I can walk you through most emergencies. What’s happened to Valarie?”

“They drugged her with something I don’t know what,” Steve explained looking at the copious amounts of vials on the work top.

“What are her symptoms?”

“She says she’s hot and dizzy, she keeps scratching at her skin,” Steve recanted kneeling down in front of Val again, “Val, how you feeling? You gotta tell me what’s wrong so I can tell Simmons…”

“Pain,” she grumbled, “bad cramp… stomach, back… so hot…”

“Shhh,” he soothed, “You get that?”

“Yes,” Simmons nodded as she dressed a wound of one of the captives, “Does she have a fever?”

Steve sighed placing a hand to her forehead as she tried to pull away again, “No, she clammy. She’s got a cold sweat. She’s shaking too.”

“Whatever he’s given her is affecting her metabolism,” Simmons explained summoning a med staff to help her patient onto one of the life boats as she moved on, “That explains the temperature swings and the dizziness. You need to get some food in her something with high sugar content that should level out the dizziness and shakes. After that make sure she eats regularly and balance out the sugar with protein. As for the cramps I would assume it’s affecting her hormones. Just try to keep her as comfortable as possible, I’m fairly confident this isn’t meant to kill her. It’s going to be some time before I can get to you…”

“If that’s all she need, I’ve got this,” Steve nodded, “Just get here as soon as you can.”

“It’ll help if I have a sample of what he gave her,”

“Simmons there are a lot of bottles here,” he scoffed looking at the table, “I’ve got no clue…”

“Blue…” Valarie muttered hazily, “Bright blue…”

Steve spotted the vial of liquid that resembled the serum pumped into him and pursed his lips, “I got it, Val pointed it out. Simmons, it looks one hell of a lot like the serum.”

“Good,” she replied, “Then it definitely won’t kill her. I’ll be there as soon as I can finish up here.”

Steve sighed memorizing the directions from Tony before pocketing the serum and returning to Valarie. He turned off his com muttering, “Val, baby, I’m going to get you some place safe, okay. I’m gunna take real good care of you, alright but I’ve gotta pick you up. You can’t walk like this.” She nodded absently and he scooped her up carrying her off the truck only to sigh at his options. He could walk the three miles to the safe house, but Val was already getting squirmy from being so warm. But the only other option was the motorcycle and he doubted she was in any state to hold on to him.

He blinked surprised when she mumbled sleepily, “I can hold on… faster is better. You’ve got no poker face Cap.”

“You sure, Doll?” he worried but she nodded. He relented righting the bike and climbing on. When he was satisfied her arms were wrapped securely around him he sped off checking on her grip every couple of seconds as he sped toward the safe house.


	25. dawwww wasn't there a fight we should be worried about

The cool air soothed Valarie’s fried nerves and she clung closer to Steve happy that the cool air made it comfortable enough. He sighed in relief when they pulled up to the unassuming cabin. He stopped the bike and swung his leg over picking Valarie up and she nuzzled into his chest as he carried her inside. 

He tried to set her down on the couch and she groaned clinging to him, “Cold, you’re so warm…”

He smiled, “Simmons said you might get some temperature swings. It’s alright, doll. I’ll be right back, I just gotta get you some food.”

“Cold,” she whined.

Steve reached picking up a blanket from the coffee table and bundling her up, “Little bit warmer?” she hummed closing her eyes content and he got up to raid the kitchen. He didn’t have a lot of options, it was mostly canned food not a lot of sweets. He picked up a box from the top shelf reading the ingredients and nodding it would probably suffice. He ripped open the box and pulled out one of cellophane wrapped sponge cakes returning to the couch. She was wincing clutching her stomach when he got there and he frowned, “What is it doll? What can I do?”

“I feel like I’m having the period from hell,” she cursed under her breath, “It feels like my intestines are wrapped around my spine and trying to choke the life out of it.”

“Come here,” he offered pulling her into his lap and handing her the cake, “Eat, Simmons says it will help.”

“Mmm, Twinkies,” she groaned as he pulled off his gloves and started to massage her lower back, “ooooohhhh.”

“That help darling?” he asked worried he was hurting her.

“Yes, god don’t stop,” she mumbled through bites of cake, “Can’t Simmons give me anything for that?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed pressing the com, “I’ll ask. Simmons.”

“Yeah,”

“Val’s in a lot of pain,” Steve worried continuing to massage her lower back, “Is there anything I can give her to help?”

“I wouldn’t advise any medication until I know what was in that drug,” Simmons shook her head, “I don’t know how they’ll react. If her pain is muscular you could try topical pain relief. There should be some in the safe house, it’s standard procedure.”

“Thank you,” Steve nodded taking his com out again. He stared to get up but Valarie relaxed back into him snuggling close. He sighed wrapping his arms around her, “Simmons says I can put some topical cream on your muscles if they hurt that bad.”

“Mmm,” she mumbled hazily, “Just warm is good… you’re too good to me….”

“Just what I do for my best doll,” he smiled kissing the back of her head, “You want me out of my suit love so you’re a bit more comfortable.”

“Mmm,” she hummed, “muscly pillow Steve?”

“Course love,” he chuckled sitting up to unfasten his tack suit as she nestled in his lap. He left her lying on the couch for a moment to get rid of the bulky rough trousers. He smiled down at her shaking his head as he picked her up, “Come on doll you need some rest.”

She hummed absently as he carried her into the bedroom and let her lay on his chest as she dozed. She was out for about an hour, while she was out Steve checked in with the rest of the team. Things were still chaotic there it was likely going to be another hour at the bare minimum before they could spare a jet to pick them up. He told them not to rush things Valarie was resting so he was less worried as she was stabilizing. Valarie blinked waking slightly mumbling, “Steve?”


	26. oh dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm just going to apologise in advance. things are going to get smutty...........very smutty......like just smut. the plot will return. think of this as a commercial break of smut.

“Hey there doll,” he smiled at her waking sounding more coherent, “How you feeling? Any better?”

“I feel off,” she chuckled sitting up, “But better, more together. Did Simmons ever figure out what was in that shit he gave me?”

“Simmons is still dealing with the base,” he sighed watching her stretch, “It’s been pretty chaotic there.”

“How long was I out?”

“Only an hour,” he sighed, “You hungry?”

“Not really,” She sighed feeling full of energy, “I feel really pent up like I need to do something. I don’t know, I’m just full of energy.”

“What do you mean?” his brow furrowed as she hopped off the bed looking a lot better than she had an hour ago.

“Dunno,” Valarie shrugged stretching, “I feel like I could run a marathon or something, I feel great.”

“Did he say what he gave you?” Steve frowned starting to worry about her, “You know what kind of toxin it was.”

“It wasn’t a toxin,” she sighed stripping out of the clunky tac suit, “At least that’s what he said, something about extending my abilities. To be honest its all a bit hazy. Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Val…” he hesitated nervous to spring his concerns on her, “I…”

She sighed rolling her eyes in that adorable way that drove him mad. She hadn’t finished changing yet she was just in a tank top and her underwear but she bounced back onto the bed sitting in his lap smiling, “What is it? What’s wrong in that big worrying head of yours?”

He sighed picking up the vial from the bedside table and handing it to her, “When you were pretty messed up you said this is what he injected you with. Simmons wanted some of it to test it as a toxin later.”

She turned it over in her hands watching the bright blue liquid bubble back and forth, “Yeah, this is it. Stuff stings like a bitch. Why do I get the feeling you already have an idea of what it is?” she watched him as he chewed over his words, “You’ve been worrying about it since you picked me up haven’t you? Steve, talk to me.”

“It looks a lot like the stuff Eirskin put in me,” he sighed stroking the hair out of her face, “The stuff that made me…”

“You think he got some somehow?” Valarie sighed leaning into his hand to comfort him, “Why would he want to put that in me, Steve? Why make me more powerful when I’m against him?”

“It…” he tried, “It was hurting you so much. Its dangerous stuff, and I mean it could…”

“Steve,” she sighed kissing him to calm his rambling, “Deep breath. I’m okay. I feel fine. Now talk to me what do you need?”

“Just to know you’re okay,” He sighed brushing her hair back.

“I’m fine,” She smiled, “Are you okay? I hadn’t heard from you, you were going after Schmitt…”

“I’m fine,” he smiled turning a little serious, “What the hell were you doing here today?”

“We got the alert,” She bit her lip that dominant side of him sending a tingle down her spine, “I was worried so Kitty and I came down to help. Simmons needed help so we ran the evacs. You know I am a trained agent Steve. I was top of my class at the academy.”

“That’s not the point,” he sighed shaking his head, “Val, this was a Hydra base. You know Schmitt has been after you. Why would you risk coming here?”

“Steve, you were in danger,” Valarie sighed, “I was trying to help.”

“I was fine,” Steve frowned sighing, “I’m not saying you shouldn’t… I was just terrified knowing you were here. Then your friend she said you weren’t with the agent you found. Why did Simmons have you evacing people, I mean going in and out of the building…”

“I did it because I know how to triage,” She explained climbing into his lap, “I did a year in medical school, I was sorting priority cases for Simmons. I didn’t meant to worry you I just… I got worried, Steve. I’m sorry.”

“We need to talk about this,” Steve sighed resting his hands on her hips, “I don’t want you feeling worried when I’m in the field. And I don’t want to keep you from doing what you want to do…”

She groaned scooting closer in his lap biting her lip, “Can’t we talk later… I’m all full of energy, and I’m pretty sure I could keep up with you for once…”

“Val…”

“Come on…” She whined grinding on him, “Everyone’s going to be wrapped up out at the thing for a while. We have all this time to kill…” 

“Val…” He started again and she cut him off with a kiss sliding her hands down onto his sliding them onto her thighs.

“Come on, Steve,” she coaxed kissing down his neck, “We have all the time in the world to talk later… but when we get back there’ll be reports and training and things to do… and I was in so much trouble before…”

Steve groaned relenting sliding a hand up into her hair, “You’re pushing buttons kitten. You know where that gets you.”

“I’m hoping,” She purred biting her lip at him, “You gunna get rough with me sir? Now that you know I can take it.”

“See I think that’s what you want, kitten,” He chuckled slipping his hands into the front of her underwear, “Is that what you want?”

She whined as he stared to swirl his fingers over her clit, “Yes, Sir. Please Sir.”

“Oh, kitten,” He chuckled in her ear, “You’ll get what you want…eventually. But this is meant to be a punishment. You’ve been acting out haven’t you, kitten?” He applied just a little bit more pressure circling her clit slower keeping her just on the edge. She whined and he smiled kissing and nipping down the side of her neck, “What was that kitten? Use your words. Were you acting out? Is it because I was gone, kitten?”

“Yes!” she panted arching her hips toward his hand. 

“Mmmm,” he chuckled meeting her eye as he undid his trousers, “That’s what I thought. So kitten we’re going to go nice and slow. Until you’re begging, got that kitten?”

“Yes, sir,” she hummed grinding against him as he adjusted lining up. He pulled her down slowly into his lap stopping her from going too quickly. He smiled pulling her into a long kiss. It had been a while since they’d done something calm like this. Steve smiled against her lips holding her flush against him as he slowly rolled his hips. They continued starting to slowly lose themselves in their moment.

Bucky landed the jet outside the little safe house spotting Steve’s bike. He shook his head scoffing at the house, “I swear you two. What the hell you doing off coms?”

He strolled into the cabin looking around, he could see the food Steve made. It looked like the mess was about an hour old. They were probably still asleep. He sighed pushing the cracked door open only to shout, “Jesus! Learn to lock a door! What the hell! It could have been anyone coming to get you.”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment


End file.
